Lover's Tragedies
by deadinthevoid
Summary: A young man joins the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force and instantly catches the attention of the Skilled Kitty Kattswell. Will the relationship last or will Kitty's partner ruin the relationship before it even begin?
1. Raiding a Romance

T.U.F.F. Puppy

Chapter 1: Kitty Crush

Note: This is the first of my 21 different stories. I do not own any of these shows, games, movies, or books.

The Chief went on the intercom. He said, "All agents report to the boardroom I have an important announcement." After everyone was gathered in the boardroom, Dudley Puppy said, "What is Bird Brain back?" Chief replied, "No Agent Puppy he's still locked up in Petropolis Jail. The fact is we have a new agent. Everyone say hello to Agent Cheetah. Agent Cheetah you can come on out now." Out of the corner footsteps were heard. The figure that appeared was of a cheetah with a deep cut mark over the left eye, wearing a blue shirt and black pants. He walked up to Chief's left and said, "It is nice to meet you all. Chief you probably have more important stuff to do than stay around here." Chief nods in agreement and leaves the room. Kitty looks up at the new agent and falls in love with him. Dudley jabs Kitty a couple times in her arm until he gets her attention. Kitty says, "What do you want Dudley?" Dudley replies, "I say that this guy is the Chameleon." Kitty nods in agreement then says, "We need a way to prove if he is the Chameleon or not." Charlie butts by saying, "Excuse me you two can I start yet?" Dudley and Kitty nod silently. Charlie continues by saying, "My full name is Charlie Cheetah. I met up with Chief while he was having trouble with his car. I helped him out. He said that he owed me one. I asked if he knew any of the members of T.U.F.F. since I wanted to join. When he said that he was the Chief of T.U.F.F., I was surprised. He said that he wouldn't let me join immediately, but he said he would give me a chance to show my metal. I proved myself worthy. Chief told me that I was the second most skilled member of T.U.F.F. only behind someone named Agent Kattswell. To be honest I was surprised I was used to being the best at everything. But I looked on the bright side as Agent Kattswell could become a great mentor for me. I am exhausted from talking and since this is my first day here can someone please get me something to drink?" Dudley gets up takes a dollar from Charlie and heads toward the vending machine. Dudley grabs a soda then shakes it up and walks back over to the board room. Dudley pretends to trip and falls on the ground the soda cap pops off and Charlie gets sprayed by a blast of grape soda. Charlie angrily picks the soda bottle of the ground, throws it in the trash can, and then marches off out of the board room. After he is gone Dudley elbows Kitty to wake her up. Kitty asks, "How did it go?" Dudley replies, "I've got good news and I've got bad new. The good news is he's not the Chameleon…" Kitty sighs in relief. "The bad news is it looks like he is going to quit during his first day." Meanwhile, Charlie is drying himself off with a towel. He then calls Chief on his wrist-com. Charlie says angrily, "Not to be rude or anything, Chief but this is my worst first day at a new job. I see no reason to stay here. One of your agents got me sprayed by a grape soda when he pretended to slip and fall." Chief replies, "Which one of my agents did that?" Charlie replies, "It is the white dog wearing no pants." Chief says, "He will come here to apologize if he wants to keep his job." While Charlie was on the wrist-com, the Chameleon was outside of the window. He circles around and then says to himself, "Perfect. I get to destroy T.U.F.F. and get away with it. Now what do I do about the real new agent… oh yeah I will just destroy him like… OOHH Ladybug." Dudley is on the way to the Cafeteria when he gets a message from the Chief on his wrist-com. Chief asks, "Where are you going Agent Puppy?" Dudley replies, "I am heading to the cafeteria, it is spaghetti day." Chief says, "NO! You are going to the bathroom to apologize to Agent Cheetah before he leaves the organization." Dudley grunts then turns around to head to the bathroom. Charlie is about to leave the bathroom when Dudley enters it. Charlie jumps back before angrily saying, "If you guys didn't want me here all you had to do was say so." Dudley replies, "Sorry Charlie I just thought you were the Chameleon." Charlie goes to his wrist-com and contacts Chief. Charlie asks, "Hey Chief is there anything about this one guy known as the Chameleon that I should know about." Chief answers, "The Chameleon wears a suit that allows him to transform him into anyone or anything." Charlie says, "Thanks Chief" then he ends the communication. Charlie takes a minute to calm down before he says, "Okay I will give T.U.F.F. one more chance." Dudley smiles and then says, "How about this I will give you my lunch for a week to make up for it?" Charlie declines and they walk out of the bathroom.

The next day, Charlie comes in a pretty good mood. Kitty usually hides out of Charlie's sight when he comes by, but then she reappears when he leaves. When Dudley comes by, Kitty pulls him into her office. Kitty says, "Dudley, it's time you repaid the favor you owe from when Fifi was here." Dudley says, "Kitty, Fifi was the Chameleon, Charlie isn't." Kitty replies, "It doesn't matter. You got to tell him how I feel about him since I can't." Dudley nods then leaves. Dudley eventually comes across Charlie. Dudley says, "Hey Charlie can I talk to you for a small while in the bathroom?" Charlie nods. When they are in the bathroom Dudley says, "My partner is in love with you Charlie." Charlie shrugs his shoulders. Dudley says, "Doesn't that creep you out at all Charlie?" Charlie replies, "To be honest, it doesn't creep me out but it is surprising since it seems like she never notices me." Dudley replies, "Oh it is the exact opposite." After a while, Charlie's wrist-com beeps. Charlie answers it. It is Keswick. He says, "Agent Charlie I need to sp…sp…speak with you in the weapons room." Charlie nods. Charlie says to Dudley, "Sorry but I got to go." Charlie is on his way to the weapons room when he comes across Keswick. Charlie asks, "I thought you wanted to see me in the weapons room." Keswick answers, "I thought it would be quicker if I talked to you here." Charlie looks on Keswick's' arms for a wrist-com but doesn't find one. Charlie says, "You're not Keswick, you're the Chameleon." Keswick transforms into the Chameleon who says, "You are going to take a quick nap while I assume your position." Charlie bares his claws then says, "I don't think so." Chameleon shoots his tongue at Charlie who jumps up. The Chameleon retracts his tongue then swings it in the air, hitting Charlie who was still in the air. Charlie hits his head on the supply closet door, which knocks him out. The Chameleon opens the supply closet door and throws Charlie's body in. The Chameleon then transforms into Charlie and heads off to the snack room.

Half an hour later, Charlie wakes up with a splitting headache and sees he is in the supply closet. He tries opening the door but it is locked, he then begins to bang his hands off of the door. Meanwhile, the Chameleon disguised as Charlie is about to press the self-destruct button when he sees Kitty in front of it. Kitty says, "Charlie, you know my feelings for you since of Dudley." Chameleon says, "No he never told me anything about your feelings for me." Kitty then says, "Stay here while I get Dudley" then she runs off. Chameleon presses the self-destruct button before he runs off. While Chameleon is running, Keswick hears Charlie banging on the supply closet door and opens it. Keswick says, "Where have you been I n…n…needed to talk to you in the weapons room?" Charlie answers, "We have more important matters to deal with at this time. Can you lead me to the Chief's room so I can send out a message throughout the building. Keswick complies, when they get to the Chief's office, Charlie tells Chief the situation, and Chief allows Charlie to use the intercom for the HQ. Charlie turns on the intercom then speaks with a clear voice saying, "This is Agent Charlie Cheetah, the Chameleon has infiltrated the base and has assumed my identity." At that time Chameleon is still running when he bumps into Kitty and Dudley. Then they hear the message. Charlie then changes back into the Chameleon. Kitty says, "Dudley get Charlie here while I hold off the Chameleon." Dudley calls Charlie and shortly afterwards they hear footsteps running to their location. Kitty knocks Chameleon back, and then Charlie jumps right into a fight with the Chameleon.

The fight is shrouded by a huge dust cloud. When the dust settles, there are two Charlies that are in a deadlock with each other. Kitty and Dudley are confused about which one is real. The Charlie on the left says, "Go, as T.U.F.F. agents it is our natural duty that the loss of lives and skills is kept to a minimum. If I have to hold him off so you two can escape, then so be it." The Charlie on the right sys, "No stay here if I couldn't defeat the Chameleon by myself earlier, I doubt that I can right now." Dudley gets an idea, he later says, "I will go get another bottle of pop." Both Charlies turn their heads toward Dudley, the one on the left says, "Don't you remember what happened last time Dudley?" The one on the right says, "Yeah, don't you remember when I yelled at you for that last time Dudley?" Dudley grins then says, "Kitty fire at the one on the right." Kitty gets out her laser and fires on the right one. The Charlie on the right hits the wall and changes back into the Chameleon. Charlie says, "How did … huff, huff… you … huff… know that I … huff… was the … huff, huff, huff… real one… huff, huff…?" Dudley says, "You never yelled at me." Kitty says, "Is there anything we can do to help you?" Charlie replies, "Just a grappling and the two of you to leave the building before it blows." Kitty tosses Charlie a grappling hook and then she and Dudley run toward the emergency exit. The Chameleon rushes to the emergency exit. Charlie jumps in the way and kicks the Chameleon, sending him back. Charlie gets on the wrist-com while the Chameleon is recovering from the kick. Charlie says, "Chief can you let me know if anything happens regarding the bomb?" Chief shakes his head in agreement over the wrist-com. Charlie and the Chameleon exchange blows for two minutes and both look pretty badly bruised. Charlie's wrist-com comes on with a message from Chief. Chief says, "Agent Cheetah the bomb has gone hay wire and the timer is now at only 20 seconds." Charlie stunned by the announcement says, "What?" Outside of the building all the agents were anxiously waiting for Charlie to get out of the building before it blows up, with Kitty being the most anxious one. The bottom floor blows up and the explosion rises up the floors. The agents watch as the Chameleon gets sent backed to prison, but no sign of Charlie is seen. After an hour, the agents search the debris of HQ, but all they find are the pieces of his wrist-com. Later that day HQ is rebuilt then Chief gets on the intercom and says, "Agents, a new wing will be made in HQ and it will be named after the deceased Agent Cheetah. All T.U.F.F. members are required to attend and show their respect for the Agent who gave his life for the safety of the city." Keswick made a coffin, but by the time it was finished it was half-full of Keswick's tears. The coffin is taken to the new wing, emptied out, and the wrist-com parts are put in. All the members cried, none harder than Kitty, since the person she loved was dead. Dudley came over and put his hand on Kitty's shoulder. Kitty tried to smile, but she couldn't help frowning. What the agents didn't know was that a figure entered the building through the front door. It headed toward the agents' offices. It approached one office in particular, laid down in the chair, and went to sleep. After the funeral was finished, the agents noticed a strange smell, they headed to the source. The person was pushed a bit, it fell on the floor, Keswick came over and said, "It is Charlie, his breathing is faint but noticeable." Kitty instantly cheered up a good bit. Charlie was taken to the hospital wing in T.U.F.F.

One week later, Charlie began to wake up. Kitty noticed him beginning to open his eyes. She called in the rest of the members. Charlie struggled to get up. He said while he laid in a hospital bed, "Uhhhh… where am I?" Kitty replied, "You are in the T.U.F.F. hospital wing." Charlie still struggling to sit up in the bed said, "EHhhhhh… how long was I out?" Kitty answers that question by saying, "One week, we discovered you sleeping in your chair. You had second degree burns on half your body and you had a bad bruise on the back of your head." Charlie decided to give up on trying sitting up on the bed. He asked to Kitty directly, "How long have you been here Kitty?" Kitty replied blushing a bit, "I have been here for the entire time." Charlie says, "Wait, but what about the city?" Chief came in and said, "I gave her the week off. On that note, Agent Kattswell you are going to have to make up that work by pulling double duty for a week. I thought that you would have learned better after what happened with Agent Puppy and Fifi." Dudley answered, "Chife… ply to cou stink I blended do grip bland debt dim bet." Chief says, "Agent Puppy, get that Chew Toy out of your mouth and speak clearly." Dudley took the chew toy out of his mouth, took a couple licks of it, then said, "Chief why do you think that I pretended to trip and get him wet." Chief says, "Oh, that's why you did that. Is there anything that I can do to make up for you missing out on Spaghetti day. For example, I could pay for your lunch for a month." Dudley thought about saying that, but he looked over at Kitty who gave him a slight smile. Dudley sighed then says, "Chief can you make Charlie a member of Kitty and my unit." Chief replied, "How did I know that you were going to say that. Fine, Agent Cheetah will be a new member to your team … as soon as he is fully healed." Kitty smiles when she hears the response.

Day 1 of Charlie's recovery. The hospital unit decides to deal with the mysterious smell Charlie has. This has to be done first since, he will fight back if it is done later and the unit will no longer have to wear H.A.Z.M.A.T. suits when they are in a confined room with him.

Days 2 through 6 of Charlie's recovery just deal with healing up the bruises after dealing with the burns he has only on the back part of his body.

After another week, Charlie is fully healed and ready to get up. He gets up out of bed, grabs his clothing, and heads to the shower to get changed out of his hospital outfit. After he gets out of the shower, he notices that Kitty is asleep on the chair. Charlie leaves his room and walks toward Chief's room. Charlie says, "Hey, Chief can you tell me where Kitty lives, she is asleep, and I feel that she deserves a rest at her house." Chief tells Charlie where Kitty lives. Charlie salutes Chief then heads back to his hospital room. After he is in, he picks up Kitty and heads toward the T.U.F.F. mobile. Charlie sets Kitty in the passenger's seat and buckles her seatbelt. Charlie gets in the driver's seat and ignites the engine. Charlie drives to Kitty's house, every now and then Kitty would stir in her seat but she would fall asleep again. Nearing Kitty's house, Charlie unexpectedly hits a road bump, Charlie mistakes it for an enemy attempting an attack. Charlie turns the auto-driver on and takes a quick look around. Charlie turns auto-drive off and he resumes driving. Meanwhile the road bump wakes Kitty up. She looks over and sees Charlie driving.

The T.U.F.F. mobile arrives and Kitty's house. Charlie looks over and sees that Kitty is awake. He says, "Hey there, you're home." Charlie gets out of the car and opens the door for Kitty. Kitty unbuckles her seatbelt and gets up. Kitty then kisses Charlie on the lips. Charlie blushes a bit, but then he closes his eyes. After they are done kissing, Charlie says, "Hey Kitty, do you know a place where a can stay for the night until I find somewhere to live. My dad is a villain and he doesn't want a hero living in his house even if it is his own son." Kitty replies, "You can sleep on the couch in my living room until you find somewhere."

The next day Kitty and Charlie come in holding hands. Charlie turns his new wrist-com on and sends a message to Chief. Chief says, "All agents report to the boardroom. Agent Cheetah will be describing the day we all thought he had died." After everyone was gathered in the boardroom, Charlie came up and says, "You guys are probably wondering what happened the day of the explosion well here it is. When Chief told me there was only 20 seconds left. I tried using the grappling hook to get out of the building, but it had gotten jammed. It took me 7 seconds to disassemble it. I then took off my wrist-com and began searching for a way to untie the knot that had formed in the gun. That took me another 5 seconds. I knew that I wasn't going to make it out at that rate, so I tossed my wrist-com on the ground. It took me 4 seconds to reach an open window. I looked down and saw that a sewer was uncovered in the back of HQ. It took me 3 seconds to jump over the wall of the window. When the building exploded, I was sent down the sewers extremely fast. I tried grabbing on the edge of the sewer hole. The explosion was too much for my arms. I was sent into continuous front flips I hit my head during one of those front flips on a sewer pipe. That same sewer pipe later on had burst with me under it. I was knocked out for an hour and a half. I climbed back up out the sewers and headed toward the building. I walked toward the office of the agents, headed toward my office and started sleeping. You guys know the rest."


	2. Silent Serenade

Chapter 2: Hidden Talent

After Charlie was done talking, Chief said, "Now that we know what happened I want to talk to you in my office right now. Everyone else get on with your daily lives." Charlie walks with Chief to his office. Kitty waited outside. After half an hour, Charlie came out. Kitty says, "So what was it about my lethal love?" Charlie looks down before saying, "I'm sorry my skilled sweetheart. Chief ordered me to keep silent about the conversation until after our next job. On a similar note, Snaptrap is building a laser that will transform those that are hit by it to turn into rats. He then plans on using the Kreuger Rat. We have been assigned to stop him." Kitty sadly says, "Okay, I understand." She gets Dudley and they drive off to DOOM HQ. Dudley and Kitty run toward Snaptrap while Charlie deals with Francisco. Snaptrap presses a switch and Dudley and Kitty are trapped within a cage. Snaptrap later on sneaks up behind Charlie with a chair in his hands. Snaptrap slams the chair on Charlie's head. Charlie falls to the ground unconscious. Snaptrap turns to Francisco and says, "Take this one with us we could make use of him." Snaptrap turns to the caged Dudley and Kitty and says, "Later losers. !" Kitty watches stunned as the unconscious body of her boyfriend is being carried away from her.

After the escape from the cage, Kitty sadly gets in the back of the T.U.F.F. mobile, Dudley sees how sad she is feeling so he decides not to get on her nerves. After the two of them are back at T.U.F.F. Chief says, "Where is Agent Cheetah?" Kitty runs off to the bathroom crying. Dudley says to Chief, "Kitty and I were heading to deal with Snaptrap when we were caught behind a cage. Snaptrap knocked Charlie out with a chair, and then Snaptrap took Charlie's body with him." Chief angrily says, "What are you two waiting for, go get him back." Dudley replies, "We were at DOOM HQ when he was taken. We don't know where he could be now." Chief is silent for a while then he says, "The T.U.F.F. tracker." Chief jumps on a button. An icon appears on a map, Chief says, "He is on an island 24 miles south by southwest, now go get Agent Kattswell and get Agent Cheetah back." Dudley gets Kitty attention by knocking on the other side of the bathroom door. Dudley tells her about Charlie's location. Kitty becomes a bit happier but Dudley can still her crying a bit. Suddenly the icon disappears and never reappears. Dudley gets worried. Chief says, "Don't worry the tracking device is in the wrist-com, either it is turned off right now or it is destroyed." Kitty exits the bathroom, then she and Dudley get in the T.U.F.F. mobile and head to the island.

When they arrive at the island they see another DOOM HQ. Once they enter, they see Snaptrap in front of a fully built and functional laser. Snaptrap turns around and sees the agents. Snaptrap says, "How did you find this backup base?" Kitty says, "Why does it matter if we're still going to kick your butt." Snaptrap laughs evilly then replies, "Like that is going to happen isn't that right my new minion." A figure jumps down from the rafters. Kitty is shocked and saddened by the fact that it is a mind-controlled Charlie." Kitty gets on her wrist-com and says to Chief, "Chief, Snaptrap is mind controlling Charlie. What do we do?" Chief answers, "Isn't it simple, either find a way to knock him out, knock the source of the mind control out of commission, or you'll have to arrest him." Kitty says, "I can't Chief I just can't, I love him." Chief sadly says, "I know, but as long as he is mind controlled he isn't the same person that you love." Kitty nods in agreement. Kitty looks around and sees that there is a strange looking helmet on Charlie's head. Kitty says, "Dudley, that helmet must be what is controlling Charlie." Dudley nods in agreement and then runs toward Charlie trying to get a good shot at the helmet. Dudley throws 74 punches at the helmet, all of them being blocked by Charlie. Kitty comes in. Charlie blocks all the attacks at the helmet. Kitty throws a low kick. Charlie jumps over Kitty and Dudley, but he staggers a bit after the landing. Kitty says to Dudley, "Dudley, the helmet is messing up his balance." Dudley and Kitty alternate throwing low kicks followed by punches, but Charlie always jumps over the kick then rolls out of the way of the punch. Kitty sighs then she pulls out her laser. Kitty does a low kick, Charlie jumps over it and staggers, Kitty shoots him with the laser before he has time to recover. Charlie gets sent by the knockback right into a wall, which knocks him out. Snaptrap runs up and gets into the laser control seat. He says, "You T.U.F.F. agents are a pain in the butt literally, but you will be excellent henchmen or henchwomen... or whatever." Snaptrap presses the fire button. The laser blows up. Kitty puts the handcuffs on Snaptrap.

After they put Snaptrap in prison, they return to the base and see Charlie getting up. Charlie brushes off the debris then he takes off, the helmet and crushes it in his hands. Kitty and Dudley are speechless and confused. Charlie looks over and sees them, then he says, "Looks like I have some explaining to do." Charlie gets in the T.U.F.F. mobile's passenger seat, while Dudley takes up takes up the other passenger seat, and Kitty takes the wheel. When they arrive at T.U.F.F., Charlie says, "Now that the job is done I can tell you what Chief said to me. Chief asked me what jobs I had done while I worked for my father. He discovered that all my jobs revolved around a skill according to Chief is not a good one if it is with a villain, but with heroes, it is an invaluable assets. It is also the only skill according Chief that only I have in T.U.F.F. That skill would be as you've seen with the laser is internal espionage. I know which wires to connect to make it operational and also which wires to connect so it blows up when fired. I had to though pretend to become a villain to get close enough to the laser to deal with it. I knew Snaptrap was coming. I know you're wondering about why I fought against you two until Snaptrap was taken out. The fact is I have an unconquerable will, I cannot be fully mind controlled. I work for people that I want to or if it is a undercover job." What the three agents didn't know was that a person was watching them from a far. The figure put down the binoculars. The figure turned out to be Madame Catastrophe, who later on said through a walkie-talkie, "D.R. this is M.C., it seems that Kitty has a crush on the cheetah. I could use that to my advantage." Madame Catastrophe gave an evil grin, before she jumped off the roof of the building, got into her car, and drove off. Charle finished up by saying, "Now that you know that you are going to have to keep it a secret during our missions. Since if you do not go all out on me, my "Boss" will know that something is up. You need to know this since some machines require multiple days of sabotage for the actual job to be completed, you understand don't you?" Dudley and Kitty nod in agreement. The three agents enter the building. Chief says, "Agent Cheetah did everything go well with Snaptrap, excluding the fight with your partners."

Charlie shakes his head up and down. Chief says, "Good, do you need a rest Agent Cheetah?" Charlie shakes his head left to right. Charlie heads over to the Weapons Department. He then finds Keswick and says, "Keswick I had an idea for a battle tank. It would be made of a light but durable metal, this way it is safe on the environment but can take a beating. It would have an memory unit that would allow it to store strategies it learns from battles and can later use those strategies when it deems the strategy most effective. It would also have a neural interface in the driver's chair. The tank will learn of the destination through that link and will automatically drive to the destination. THe neural interface will allow the driver and any passengers to think of a strategy for the mission. The machine will automatically upgrade itself when it has gained enough experience during missions. These automatically upgrades will include increases in armor durability, amounts of weaponry and improvements in accuracy. In case of any problems, I also want there to be a failsafe mechanism that would shut down the tank immediately. I think I will call it the Linerunner Mark I." Keswick says, "It is a b...b...bit of a stretch, but I will see what I can do." Charlie leaves the Weapons Department. Kitty finds Charlie and says, "What did you talk to Keswick about?" Charlie replies, "I had an idea for a new vehicle, and since he is our most intelligent vehicle specialist so I decided to tell him about the idea." Kitty smiles, and then the two leave for the cafeteria. When they get there they see that the line is huge. Kitty gets in line followed by Charlie. When they get their food the two of them sit next to each other and across from Dudley. Dudley says with his mouth full of ravioli, "Bloo dies could ave gum beer curl be ear." Kitty and Charlie lift their eyebrows as they didn't understand what he meant. Dudley swallows the food then puts some more in his mouth and then says, "Glue buys would ave bum hurl sea deer." Charlie grabs Dudley's food tray then says, "Swallow your food then tell us what you really mean to say." Dudley swallows the food and says, "You should have come earlier." Charlie slides the tray back in front of Dudley. Dudley then puts the rest of the ravioli in his mouth. Kitty eats a cod sandwich with a slice of anchoive pizza. Charlie eats a tuna fish melt and a steak. While they are eating, on their wrist-coms Chief says, "Madame Catastrophe is building a laser that will destroy city hall,and seems that she found out about Charlie's hidden talent," Kitty sighs, "so now you three must take out the laser before it fires. It has been spotted near the... post office." Charlie says, "We are on it Chief." Kitty and Charlie get up and throw their trays away. Dudley swallows the rest of his food and throws his tray away and joins them.

When they arrive at the post office the see that the laser is gone, but in its wake they see tire marks. Charlie's wrist-com beeps, it is Keswick. He says, "Charlie your vehicle is fully consytructed with every aspect you mentioned installed in its programming, you can come and get it right now if you wish." Charlie tells Duldey and Kitty about the vehicle then says, "I will be back I am going to take the Linerunner for its test run and I don't see any reason why it can't be know." Kitty and Dudley nod. Kitty and Dudley get in the T.U.F.F. mobile and follow the tracks, while Charlie heads back to T.U.F.F. to get the Linerunner from the parking lot. When Charlie arrives at T.U.F.F. HQ, he sees Keswick. Keswick says, "The Linerunner is fully operational and no side effects are seen from the neural interface, and h...h...here is the failsafe activation switch just in case something happens during its first mission." Charlie nods and takes the key and the activation switch, then heads toward the parking lot. After he gets in the Linerunner he heads toward the post office to follow the tire tracks. When he catches up to Kitty and Dudley, they have found where the tire tracks have lead. Charlie using the neural interface to make the top turrets turn to the door. He opened fire on the hinges. The door fell open. Charlie got out and joined Kitty and Dudley in the capture of Madame Catastrophe, but when they get in they realize they got more than they bargained for. Inside the base was Francisco, Ollie, Larry, Madame Catastrophe, and Doctor Rabies. Kitty knocked out Francisco, Dudley tied Larry up, and Charlie had handcuffed Ollie. Doctor Rabies opened fire with his laser while Madame Catastrophe got in the laser control seat. Charlie kicked the laser out of Doctor Rabies's hand, then the two of them exchanged punches and kicks, neither of them actually able to land a blow on their opponent. Madame Catastrophe started opening fire with the laser. The first shot barely missed hitting Kitty in the arm, but the laser gives her arm a bad burn and still manages to punch a hole out of the eleven inches of solid steel that line the base. Charlie tosses Doctor Rabies at Madame Catastrophe which knocks her out of the laser control seat. Charlie handcuffs Doctor Rabies and takes him to the police car, he does the same thing with Madame Catastrophe, except he doesn't notice that she places a bug on the Linerunner, a bug that eventually matches its color to the color of the Linerunner's outermost armor. Dudley hops in the Linerunner's drivers seat and uses it to get some donuts. When he returns he sees that Kitty and Charlie both have looks that show that they are annoyed. Kitty and Charlie get in the T.U.F.F. mobile and follow the Linerunner back to HQ.

Later that day, Kitty tells Charlie I love you. Charlie replies, "I know." The two of them kiss for a while, then after they are done Charlie tells her that he's found a place in a fancy hotel room, thanks to the fact that his aunt's friend's brother owes him one. Charlie tells Kitty that she can visit him anytime, all she has to tell the person at the check-in is the name Cheetah.

During the night, the Linerunner comes online without anyone in the driver's seat. It heads for the prison, then for Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies's cell. It blows the wall up. A security camera catches the Linerunner and the video is sent straight to Chief's office. Chief arrives to see that the Linerunner is tearing HQ apart. He gets on his wrist-com and gets Charlie. Charlie says, "Chief do you know what time it is, this is my relaxation time." Chief says, "Agent Cheetah, your vehicle has gone berserk and is tearing up our base." Charlie spits out his grape soda, and says, "That is impossible, Keswick said that there was no side effects of the Neural Interface." Chief said, "Then explain why is it destroying up our base." Charlie says, "I have no clue, luckily I had a sensor planted on it. As soon as i got home, i linked the sensor up to my wrist-com. Hold on, I'll check it out." After a while, Charlie comes back on and says, "Here is the problem, it seems that a bug had taken over the Linerunner's system. I will check out the time that the bug had first attached itself to the Linerunner. It seems that during the arrest of Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies." Chief says, " Does it matter which one since their both out?" Charlie says, "No. I am activating the failsafe program right now. Is anything happening?" Chief says, "Nothing." Charlie says, "That's great, the bug has overridden the failsafe program. Luckily I had a second one set up, though it is in the most defended part of the exterior."Chief says, "Get over here and stop it." Charlie says, "OH NO! While you were talking, the controller of the bug had back-tracked the sensor right to me. OH NO! It is ... he somehow found where I live. (Lasers fire) Chief, get Kitty and Dudley, it seems that... has freed... and... come... revenge..." Chief gets worried, and then calls Kitty. He says, "Agent Kattswell something has happened to Agent Cheetah. But before we can find him, we must stop his vehicle which is under control of Madame Catastrophe." Kitty gets up immediately and comes straight over to HQ. Chief repeats the same thing to Dudley. When the two arrive Chief says, "Before Agent Cheetah was taken, he said that the backup failsafe switch is on the outside of the vehicle. The bad news is that it is at the most defended part of the vehicle. Dudley gets up above the Linerunner from a different floor of the parking lot and jumps down. The turrets on the top fire at Dudley and hit him, he gets sent right to the wall. Dudley says, "Okay, ow." Then he passes out. Kitty fires a laser that takes out the turrets on the top. She then runs toward the Linerunner avoiding the laser fire. The Linerunner's internal computer says, "Upgrade available... initiating the upgrade." The Linerunner gets for more lasers on the hood, as well as the fact the top turrets are back online. The Linerunner Mark II fires the turrets as well as the front lasers, Kitty barely avoids the blasts. Kitty jumps up and blasts the turret again. She lands on the back and presses the failsafe switch. The internal computer says, "Failsafe program launched, shutting down." The Linerunner remains motionless while the bug changes back to its original color and heads toward the exit. Dudley gets up and accidently steps on the bug. Dudley says, "EWWWW, what did i step in?" Kitty says, "Good work Dudley."

Chief says, "Now that the Linerunner is back under control, I can see if I can contact Agent Cheetah." Charlie's face appears on the wrist-com and he says, "Good, I am hidden for now so I have to make this quick. I will shoot up a flare that will provide my location, unfortunately it will also show my position in the hideout, please hurry. I will also send the blueprint for the hideout with marks that represent traps, alarms, cameras, pretty much anything that will tell the villains that you are in the building." Kitty's and Dudley's wrist-coms gets sent a map with dots, squares, and other shapes, each representing something by the key that is on the far right side of the map. Later on they see a flare that is over the warehouse in the southern part of Petropolis. They hear laser fire over the wrist-com for a couple minutes then everything is silent. Dudley and Kitty get in the Linerunner Mark II and head to the warehouse.

They fight their way past the goons and eventually reach a big room with Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies along with Ollie, Snaptrap, Larry,and Francisco. Larry and Ollie were easily apprehended. Snaptrap and Francisco pulls out their lasers and start firing. Dudley avoids the fire and kicks Francisco right into a pile of ammunition, which instantly explode. Kitty slices up Snaptrap's laser and knocks him into the air, shortly afterwards hitting his head on the pipe knocking him out. Madame Catastrophe opens the escape door but is blocked by Kitty. Madame Catastrophe says, "You have two doors, but rather than open one then the other. I will show you what is behind them both." Madame Catastrophe flips a switch. Behind the door on the left is the laser fully equipped with metal plates to prevent breaking. Behind the door on the right is a tied up Charlie who is hanging over a pot of boiling acid. Madame Catastrophe says, "The rope and the laser have the exact same time on them. What will it be Agent, the laser or your partner?" Kitty knew she can't leave the laser to Dudley since he'll just cause it to fire everywhere, but she couldn't also let Dudley save Charlie since he would make him fall down into the acid before the rope was supposed to be cut.

Kitty says, "Dudley get the vehicle warmed up." Dudley heads to the Linerunner while Kitty grabs the rope and unties Charlie. Charlie says, "Why does it always seem I get in the way? It is probably best that I leave so the mission can go smoother." Kitty says, "No don't go, you also serve as an excellent saboteur and a magnificent actor during missions." Charlie cheers up a bit but then says, "Yeah, but either i end up needing saved or i will have to fight you and Dudley and i don't want that." Kitty says, "If it is what needs to be done to save lives then so be it." Charlie says, "I guess, but I don't like having to ..." Kitty kisses Charlie on the lips. Charlie closes his eyes. They kiss for a while before Dudley calls inside, "Hey, aren't you two forgetting something?" The two stop kissing, then Charlie says, "Okay I'll stay, but just for you." The two head to the Linerunner. Charlie says, "Linerunner activate aerial support units." The internal computer says, "Aerial units deployed, target description." Charlie replies, "Madame Catastrophe." He then pulls out a picture of Madame Catastrophe. The Linerunner's cameras view the picture and then the units fly off to Madame Catastrophe's location. The Linerunner follows them. "Aerial units fire short out bursts." The two aerial units send out balls of electricity. Both times they hit different cars, stopping the car and causing a huge traffic jam. Charlie looked back and said, "That isn't going to be pretty. Aerial units fire proximity missiles." The aerial units fire missiles at the car, both times hitting a support cable to the bridge. Charlie looking really annoyed said, "Ok, time to end this now. Aerial units return to the Linerunner. Linerunner prepare to head for Gradine mode." Charlie took off what looked like a necklace. He put his hand on a fingerprint analyzer and inserted the piece of the necklace into a special slot. Charlie, Kitty, and Dudley were ejected from the Linerunner and sent high into the air. The Linerunner changes into a small airplane. The three seats with the three agents are brought back to the airplane by sensors. Charlie hands Kitty the neural interface and says, "Take over as the pilot while i head for the gunner's seat." Kitty takes the neural interface and puts it on. Charlie presses a button on the armrest of his chair. Charlie's chair flips 180 degrees, then turns 180 degrees. Charlie's seat then drops down into the gunner's seat. Charlie says, "Gradine, enable manual targeting to the gunner's seat and then deploy Stalker Drones." A targetting reticule appears on the gun, and then two small robots dropped out of the Gradine and transform into smaller airplanes that start following the criminals' car. Charlie presses a switch on the bottom of the gunner's window and says, "Kitty, Dudley I am going to deploy tracking missiles." Kitty says, "Okay, this shouldn't take too long."

Charlie takes a while to get the reticule on the car, but when he does he presses the fire button on the gun control unit. A rocket avoids the civilian cars and hits the bumper of the targetted car, but no explosion is seen. Dudley says, "It connected why wasn't there an explosion?" Charlie replies, "Those are literally Tracking Missiles, I say there will be leading us into a trap, since they haven't fired at the drones or us for that matter." Kitty replies, "You're right but we can't just let them get away." Charlie answers, "You're right my love, that is why we are going to help them to lose us." Kitty and Dudley are confused then Dudley says, "Are you sure you are on the right side?" Charlie replies, "I know I am, Kitty fire the missiles a long way in front of them, this will hinder their initial route, they will have to resort to making one turn then shortly afterwards another one, so that they will be heading in the same direction. We will be following the car, so this way we will only act as if we lost them." Charlie then says, "Gradine send the Stalker Drones into Silent Scope mode." The drones activate their camouflage, but still follow the car. Kitty fires the rockets at a good spot in the cars initial path. Madame Catastrophe sees the destroyed road and take four quick turns and continue their initial path. Charlie says, "Stop the plane and head back to the HQ, the drones will give us some recon for the actual arrest of Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies." Kitty stops the plane then heads back to T.U.F.F. HQ. When they arrive back Chief says, "How did it go Agents?" Charlie says, "We stopped the pursuit but for a logical reason. Due to there was no retun fire from the targets, I had deducted that they were leading us into an ambush, but don't worry they only think we lost them. I sent two Stalker Drones to gather recon info for the mission." Chief says, "Then why aren't you going to their hideout?" Charlie says, "That since it is a trap we need to what types as well as the locations of anything useful, including a back up escape route in case the first one is blocked off." Chief says, "Fine about how long it will take to gather up the info." Charlie says, "Depends on how much the drones are able to move about without being spotted. Keswick can you link up my wrist-com to the computer screen? I had it linked up to the audio receptors of the drones this way we can make notes of the layout of the hideout." Keswick replies, "Please, th...th...that is a piece of cake for the head of T.U.F.F. Technological Development Team." Keswick gets Charlie's wrist-com from him then hooks it up to the screen in the middle of the office. On the screen appears two separate videos from the two Stalker Drones, one was in the room with the laser. The other was in the trap control room and the camera control room. The cameras on the Drones rotated around the room. Snaptrap saw the camera move around and headed toward the Drone. He said, "What do we have here?" Charlie said, "Oh nothing just seeing what you guys are doing?" Snaptrap says, "Come on over and see for yourselves." Snaptrap then took out his laser and fires at the Drone. Drone Alpha's screen only shows static. Charlie ran toward the Linerunner and says, "Drone Beta return back to base, the mission has been compromised. Return back to base to view your recordings." While Charlie was running to the Linerunner the second drone's screen turns to static. Kitty finds Charlie and says to him, "The second drone has been destroyed. " Charlie says, "Great, we better hope that Dudley took notes from the videos. When they headed back, they saw something they didn't noticed before, that would be that Dudley was asleep and drooling on the notes. Kitty and Charlie scream, "DUDLEY!" Dudley instantly wakes up. Charlie grabs the papers that Dudley was drooling on. Charlie says, "Bad news is that I can't read the papers with Dudley's drool on it. The good news it wouldn't matter, since Dudley didn't even take one note on the camera recordings." Dudley says, "Sorry, but that movie was sooo boring, I would prefer something with chew toys or pizza... ooohhhh, oooohhhh, or a pizza flavored chew toy." Dudley takes out his green chew toy and licks it then says, "Mmmmmm, that's what i'm talking about." Charlie heads off to the bathroom to wash off Dudley's spit from his hands, in the mean time Kitty says to Dudley, "It is a mission reconaissance, it isn't supposed to be entertaining, it is supposed to make our next mission easier." When Charlie returns, he says, "As of right now if we enter the warehouse it will be the equivalent as if we had followed them earlier, the only major difference will be that it is a different time."

Chief says, "Anyone has an idea of what to do?" Everyone is silent for a while then Charlie says, "I have an idea, it is a hidden purpose. As they have destroyed the drones before we were able to gather the camera recordings, they suspect they have the advantage. I say I should intentionally trip an alarm..." Everyone else in T.U.F.F. gasps. Charlie syas, "hold on, Iwill be acting as a reconaissance agent, when I will actually serve as a distraction." Charlie takes a breather then continues by saying, "When the person trips the alarm, most of the goons will instantly head toward where the alarm is coming from. While they are dealing with me, Kitty and Dudley will go in through a window in the back, deal with the ring leaders of this operation, save me if needed, and then finally set this bomb on the laser. Make sure to set it with the yellow button pointing up." Everyone claps to Charlie's plan. Charlie takes a bow then says, "Kitty, Dudley do you two understand the plan?" Kitty nods. Dudley, yet again is asleep. Charlie and Kitty yell again, "DUDLEY!" Dudley jumps out of his seat. He says, "What are we underattack?" Charlie says, "No you fell asleep while I was discussing the plan." Dudley says, "What is the plan in a nutshell." Charlie says, "Fine. In a nutshell I will give you and Kitty an opening." Dudley says, "But the door is right there why do we need another opening." Charlie says to Kitty, "Is he always like this?" Kitty answers, "You have no idea." Dudley, Charlie and Kitty get in the Linerunner, with Kitty putting on the neural interface. While on the way to the destination, Charlie says to Dudley, "Okay, when we get to the warehouse, I will serve as a decoy allowing you and Kitty to get in the back window. Be prepared for a tough fight, and finally make sure that the yellow button on the bomb is pointing up, got it?" Dudley nods, and Charlie hands him the bomb. Kitty says, "Where are approaching the destination, does everyone know what they are doing in this mission?" Charlie and Dudley nod in response. When they arrive, Charlie says, "When you hear the alarm, head to the window and wait until Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies are alone with the laser, then head in and take them out. Then find me, if i know villains as well as i think i do then they should be taking me somewhere so they can interrogate me for information about T.U.F.F.'s defenses." Dudley and Kitty nod. Charlie runs off, later on an alarm is heard beyond the walls of the warehouse. When Kitty and Dudley look in the back window they see that everyone but Madame Catastrophe are leaving, they wait in underneath the window checking every now and then to see if the others had left to find Charlie. After a couple seconds, when the two of them check in the window they see that only Madame Catastrophe remains. They enter through the back window. They are spotted by Madame Catastrophe, the three of them shortly afterwards engaged in a laser fight. Dudley shot passes over Madame Catastrophe's head, hits an angled mirror, hits a rope holding a crate above Madame Catastrophe, the rope breaks and the crate falls on Madame Catastrophe, knocking her out. Unfortunately, the crash is heard by the goons that are with Charlie.

One of them says, "What was that? You, go check out the noise." Charlie says, "Do you guys think you can get my reconaissance data even if he was still here?" Doctor Rabies comes out from the shadows and says, They won't have to do any work, because I made something that will take care of you." Two robotic arms come out from behind Doctor Rabies and grabs Charlie's arms. The machine comes out from the shadows. Charlie is stunned for a while then says, "So this is what you did with the Stalker Drones after they were destroyed." Doctor Rabies replies, "No, not exactly. That used up half of the parts, I made something else out of the parts that will take car of you." Charlie is picked up by the robot. The goon that ran off retuns and says, "Doctor Rabies, Agents Kitty Kattswell and Dudley Puppy have knocked out Madame Catastrophe." Doctor Rabies says, "WHAT! No matter, luckily I thought this may happen, so I made something else. A small ring is carried by a cart. Charlie struggles to free himself, but gets put in the ring. The robot grows bigger and the ring is put in the opening in the robots back with Charlie in it. The robot then heads toward Dudley and Kitty. When Dudley and Kitty see the robot they fire at the chest. The lasers both hit, but a scream is later heard from the robots back. Dudley and Kitty are confused, then Kitty avoids the robots swings and manages to get to the robot's back. She sees Charlie with two burn marks on the exact same parts of the body as where Dudley and Kitty had shot the robot. Kitty hops on some crates then gets on her wrist-com. She says to Chief, "Chief, Charlie is strapped to the giant robot that is acting us. Anywhere we shoot the robot Charlie will get burned at the same spot." Chief replies, "Oh no, it was going to be the one month anniversary of Charlie's acceptance into T.U.F.F., we were going to order pizza and have Charlie pay for it all." Kitty heads back over to Dudley and says, "Did you hear that Dudley?" Dudley says, "Yeah, NO PIZZA!" Dudley then grabs Kitty by her tail then runs up to the robot try to whack it by using Kitty as a sword. Dudley and Kitty get swatted away by the robot. Dudley gets up quickly, grabs Kitty by her tail and tries to hit the robot 17 more times, each time getting batted away by the robot. The next time Dudley tried to grab Kitty's tail, she batted his hand then said, "Stop using me to attack the robot you idiot." Ktty kicks Dudley and the two get into a fight for a while. Kitty then gets an idea, she stops fighting with Dudley, fires the laser between the robots legs, it hits the mirror, and hits the restraint on Charlie's right arm. Charlie realizes his right arm is freed, contacts the Chief and syays to him over his wrist-com, "Chief get some agents down her to arrest the goons, Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Babies." Charlie then takes out his laser and shoots the other three restraints. He thinks about leaving but then he turns around and sees a self-destruct button. Charlie says to himself, "Okay, who is dumb enough to put a self-destruct button right next to a containment area in an attack robot?" Charlie presses the self-destruct button then jumps out of the robot. Kitty and Dudley see Charlie is out of the robot then they notice the robot is acting funny. Charlie yells, "IT'S GOING TO BLOW!" The three of them hide behind crates, and shortly afterwards the robot blows up. Charlie says, "Now all that is left is to destroy the laser. I specifically designed that bomb so it will never come off." Dudley sets the timer and places the bomb on the laser. Dudley says, "Okay, we got eleven minutes to round up the goons, the masterminds and get out of here." Charlie replies, "Don't worry about them. I sent for a support team for the arrest before i triggered the self-destruct button." Charlie then notices that the blue button is pointing up instead of the yellow. Charlie screams, "DUDLEY, you moron, we don't have eleven minutes we have eleven seconds. " Dudley says, "Sorry, I am color-blind, and we better run." The three agents get out of the warehouse in 6 seconds. They wait in the Linerunner for the remaining two seconds and watch as the warehouse goes up in a massive tower of flames.


	3. Guardian's Wish

Tuff Puppy Chapter 3: Forgotten Life

Thanks to everyone that replied to the first two chapters whether it is good or bad. The changes that people said should be done shall be done to all the stories I am working on.

It has been precisely two months since Charlie has joined tuff. The agents decided to throw him a surprise party, so Chief decided to tell the other agents where Charlie lives. Later that day, Charlie was heading to the gym as he does every other Friday. While he was there, the agents took a helicopter to his apartment. The agents dropped down on the roof. "Chief, we are in position." Dudley says on his wrist-com searching the area for traps. "This is the second time we did something like this and the second time that you said that while I was on your head Agent Puppy." Chief says annoyed and searching the area. The agents took different entrances to get to the apartment. They got the party equipment set up, and were getting to hiding spots. Charlie's footsteps were heard walking up the stairs. Charlie opens the door. "SURPRISE!" The other agents yell coming out of their hiding spots. "AAAAHHHHH!" Charlie screams as he jumps up and hangs on the ceiling. Charlie later realizes that it is a party and comes down from the ceiling. "You guys shouldn't scare me like that, I could have had a laser and blasted you all with it. " Charlie says as he heads over to get some punch. "Yeah, that's what happened when they did the same thing for me." Kitty says as she hands Charlie some punch. The party was a rage, Keswick tried to sing Karaoke and was booed off stage, Dudley tried to eat the cake and was caught by Chief, Kitty and Charlie danced in a competiton, but were beaten by Chief and a paper cut out of a person.

When the party ended, all the agents headed home except for Kitty. Charlie showed her around the apartment. "I can set up a training area, a gaming arcade, a prototype cloning machine, a construction area for new inventions, a prototype teleportation device from here to tuff and back, a complete kitchen and a big tv in new areas the landlord gave me permission to build. It will take a while but this room shall be able to resist everything." Charlie says showing Kitty his current kitchen. "Yeah, everything but Dudley." Kitty says looking around. "Yeah, don't worry though, the teleportation device will be set up in Chief's office, the only way for anyone to access it is after they give Chief a good reason to come to my apartment, then Chief puts hand in a fingerprint analyzer. You, though shall be an exception since we are going out after all." Charlie says while he leads her to the living room. "Awwww, you're sweet." Kitty says as she looks at the mess from the party. "Yeah, if everything works out well with the teleportation device then I will be able to set one up for all the tuff agents. This will be effective as multiple defensive and eco-friendly purposes. Well you should probably head home." Charlie says holding the door for Kitty. Kitty and Charlie kiss for a while then Kitty leaves.

The next day, Charlie enters a bit tired from all the sugar from the party, but he quickly got over it. "Charlie come to my office immediately." Chief says. "What is it Chief?" Charlie says enter his office. "Charlie two things. First of all, how is the teleportation device coming along? Second, the Melancholy Mugger has been burning the midnight oil. I need you, and your partners to take him into custody. " Chief says looking at Charlie. "First, the teleportation device is nearing complete construction but has yet to be tested. Second, I shall deal with him myself." Charlie says looking at Chief's office. "Good, and you are under my orders to work with your partners." Chief says looking a bit agitated with Charlie's response. "Fine Chief." Charlie says as he heads. Charlie tells the two of his partners the mission and they head off to the city. They hear a scream and Charlie runs off ahead. "You shall not get away with this, Dad. "Charlie says as he avoids the katanas the Melancholy Mugger swings at him. The Mugger cuts Charlie six times on his right arm, nine times on his stomach, and five times on the left leg. Charlie is still standing and knocks the Mugger back with a powerful kick. Kitty and Dudley see the two of them fighting and they both fire their lasers. The Mugger gets his arms and legs burned pretty bad. Charlie runs toward the Mugger trying to disarm him. The Mugger jumps back and runs toward Charlie swinging his katanas. Charlie gets a pair of cuts on his forehead and another pair on his left arm which he uses to guard two cuts for the neck. Charlie then knocks the katanas out of the Mugger's hands, and then arrests him. "You are pretty badly hurt." Kitty says looking at all the cut marks. "Don't worry, cuts like this are nothing for me." Charlie says closing the doors to the police car.

The next day, Charlie doesn't report in on time. After another hour passes, Chief sends Kitty and Dudley to check up on him. When they enter his apartment they see that he is on his bed, and is really ill. Kitty puts her hand on his head. It is extremely hot. Kitty and Dudley take Charlie to the hospital wing. "We can't tell what is wrong, we will need the source that caused the marks on Charlie to determine what is exactly wrong." Keswick says looking at the ill Charlie. His heartbeat is becoming faint and he struggles to opens his eyes.

Meanwhile, in the prison, the Mugger is in his cell thinking. "What have I done? I just hurt my own son. I must check up on him." he says to himself looking extremely worried. Later that day, the Mugger is released from prison. He immediately heads toward tuff hq. When Kitty and Dudley see him, they get out their lasers. "You will deny a father the right to see his son, even if he is the one who caused this." the Mugger says looking at their lasers. The two put their lasers back. The three head back to Charlie. "Are those what caused the marks to Charlie?" Keswick says looking at the katanas. The mugger nods yes and hands them over.

"I am Charlie's father. Torell Cheetah." Torell says still looking at his son. Keswick returns. "We have a big problem. The analysis of the katanas have come. They are coated with a toxin that attacks the person's nervous system, but it is lethal if too much is used on one person. The toxin is the second most potent, the only reason the most potent wasn't used is becaused it can be traced to a source, while this toxin technically disappears." Keswick says looking at Charlie who's condition continues to deteriorate.

"Is there a cure within the area?" Torell says looking even more worried as every minute passes. "There is a cure. It is a crystal that looks like a rock. There is a simple way to tell the difference. Normal rocks will make a shadow when hit by light, while the crystal will spread the light in multiple directions. It is found in only one location. That is a cave near petropolis. The problem is that cave is DOOM HQ." Keswick says handing the katanas back to Torell. Torell doesn't take them back. "I will get it." Torell says heading to the exit. "We will help you." Kitty says joining him. "He's just a co-worker to you, but he's my son." Torell says to Kitty. "He's my boyfriend so I'm coming to." Kitty says back. "Okay, but you are enemies of DOOM, and I'm still technically a villain. So I can get in, grab the crystal, and get out with them not even knowing better." Torell says surprised since he didn't know about his son's relationships. "But, but..." Kitty says trying to join Torell, but she can't seem to find a way to join him. Torell leaves the building alone. What he doesn't know is that Madame Catastrophe is watching him. Madame Catastrophe jumps into her car and tries to drive off, but the car won't start.

Torell arrives at DOOM HQ, and knocks on the door. "Tell me why you are here or perish." Snaptrap opens the door and says. "I am the Melancholy Mugger and I wish to join DOOM." Torell says while giving Snaptrap an intimidating glance. "Come in or perish. You are a legend in the villain community. No villain even wants to see you in their worst nightmare." Snaptrap says groveling to Torell. "I have come since you give villains a bad name. I have lost count of how many times you and your henchman had been thrown into the slammer." Torell enters Doom hq and instantly is disgusted by what he sees. "Where are you defense lasers and do you have any back up exits?" Torell says as he looks around for lasers. "About the lasers we can't keep them up long enough to get them functional and why do we need back up doors?" Snaptrap says as he is baffled by he question. Torell instantly turns around and looks at Snaptrap with a dark and bone chilling glare. Snaptrap runs behind a table. "Since you will need a back up exit in case the first one is surrounded by police or is blocked off. Fine, I will look around and see if there are any back up exits that were made by the previous owners of this cave." Torell says as he heads deeper into the cave. Torell stops after taking a couple of steps. "Just so you know, as a member of the Oblivion Squad. If anything happens to me inside the cave, the other members will do something so horrible to you, that you will have nightmares that will haunt you past your death." Torell says as he gives Snaptrap another dark glare.

Torell heads in and starts investigating the caves. When he aims his flashlight down a cavern he sees that the light is magnified. Torell smiles and heads down to the end of the cavern. When he reaches the end he aims his flashlight around and sees that a rock spreads the light around. Torell sets down the flashlight and tears the crystal apart from the earth it was bound to. He starts to head back, but stops when he hears a car coming up to the hideout. Outside Madame Catastrophe was approaching the hideout. She knocks the door down and starts to enter when Snaptrap runs up. "Get your own hideout or perish, you pathetic villain." Snaptrap says blocking her path. Madame Catastrophe points a laser a Snaptrap. "Shut your mouth before I blast it off. I just came here to tell you something. The once evil Melancholy Mugger has gone soft." Madame Catastrophe says still holding the laser to Snaptrap's nose. "Francisco, you, Ollie, and Larry find the goody two shoes and bring him so I can feed him to the sharks." Snaptrap says to Francisco extremely agitated at the fact that he feared a hero. Torell turns off the flashlight, picks up a stone and tosses it into another cavern. Snaptrap's henchman run toward where the sound came from. Torell then ran to the exit, but was blocked off by Snaptrap and Madame Catastrophe. The two of them started to fire their lasers. Torell avoided the lasers, jumped over Snaptrap and tripped Madame Catastrophe before continuing to run back to tuff headquarters. Madame Catastrophe gets up and pushes Snaptrap out of the way before she gets in her car and starts chasing after him.

Meanwhile, back at tuff hq, Charlie's condition remains in critical but stable condition. Charlie moves his pointer finger in a motion that tells Kitty to come closer. "Get in the Linerunner and help him." Charlie says before passing out again. Kitty remains motionless for a while before heading to the Linerunner. Kitty gets in the Linerunner and puts on the neural interface. Back at Charlie's room, Charlie wakes up for a while, brings his wrist-com to his mouth and whispers into it the words Storming Rain. When the Linerunner gers outside of the garage it ejects Kitty out, transforms into the Gradine, and picks Kitty up before she hits the ground. The Gradine then flies off looking for Torell.

Torell keeps running but is eventually blocked off by Madame Catastrophe's car that begins shooting lasers and rockets at him. Torell sees a building close by and runs inside. Madame Catastrophe gets out of her car and runs up the stairs after him. Torell keeps running up the stairs with Madame Catastrophe hot on his tail. Torell runs onto the roof, but sees no where to jump. Madame Catastrophe gets onto the roof from the stairs. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen. I must thank you though, not only will you die, but since of the injuries that you inflicted on the tuff agent, he will die as well." Madame Catastrophe says while getting out three lasers. "I will not die here, and my son will not die as long as I still draw a breath." Torell says before he tosses the crystal high into the air. Torerll and Madame Catastrophe exchange blows, neither of them able to hit the other. Torell hears a noise coming from behind him and it is getting louder. Torell backs off and jumps in the air to catch the crystal.

"Well this has been a blast, we really must do this again." Torell says as he jumps off the roof. Madame Catastrophe runs over to the edge of the roof where Torell jumped off and is surprised by what she sees. "Well I have got to go. Later." Torell says as he enters the Gradine as Kitty deploys the smokescreen. The Gradine then flies off. Madame Catastrophe jumps off the roof, gets in her car and drives off after them. Snaptrap gets on the roof exhausted just as Madame Catastrophe is about to jump off the roof. Snaptrap just passes out right on the roof. Madame Catastrophe starts firing the lasers at the car and one hits the Gradine's right wing. "Initiating auto-repair sequence." The computer says as the right wing begins to be repaired. "What equipment does this thing have?" Torell says looking through the list of weapons.

"Ah, here we go. Deploy stalker drones equipped with magnet mines." Torell says to the computer. "The magnet mines are used for collection missions, not for attacking enemy vehicles." The computer says denying the request. "I didn't ask for feedback, I asked for Stalker Drones to be deployed with magnet mines." Torell says agitated at the first request for the weapon deployment. "Request being started." The computer says as the Gradine deploys three Stalker Drones with Magnet Mines. The Stalker Drones attach themselves to Madame Catastrophe's car. "Activate the mines." Torell says as soon as he sees all three are attached to the car. The mines activate. Soon the car is being covered with trash cans, aluminum foil and the occasional television. "You're pretty good." Kitty says as she sees the effects of the mines.

"My son gets his brains from me and his mother. We were the top agents for a small secret agency, but I made it disperse after my wife died." Torell says proudly of his accomplishments. "What happened?" Kitty asks curiously looking at both Torell and Madame Catastrophe's car. "I don't want to talk about it." Torell says briefly while looking down and forward, searching for tuff hq. Kitty and Torell eventually see tuff hq, but watch as Madame Catastrophe's car slowly disappears from view. The Gradine ejects Kitty and Torell, changes back into the Linerunner, and picks up Kitty and Torell before they hit the ground.

Torell runs up the stair and finds Charlie's hospital room. Torell hands the crystal to Keswick. Keswick heads over to his lab to smash the crystal into smaller pieces while Kitty runs up to Charlie's room. Keswick eventually returns with the crystal in water. "Two things. First off, don't worry the crystal is harmless when in water. Second, through analysis I discovered that the crystal isn't just an antidote for every poison in the world, if it is given an additional time it also serves as a way to give immunity to every poison in the world." Keswick says as he hands a glass to Charlie. Charlie drinks the water then goes back to sleep. Torell starts walking to the exit. "Where are you going? Don't you want to watch as your son recovers." Kitty says as she sees Torell about to leave the room. "I was the one who caused this besides I need to find a way to see if my wife is willing to forgive me." Torell says as he turns his head back. "Will you ever be back?" Dudley says as he heads to the bathroom. "I will be back, but I will be under a name that represents my mission as well as a memoir to my old agency, retribution. My name will be Repentance." Torell says as he leaves the room.


	4. Carnival of Terror

Tuff Puppy Chapter 5: Beautiful Terror

After one week, Charlie is back up ready to work. After another week, Charlie has finished putting up some new upgrades on the Linerunner. During a board meeting, Chief tells the agents that no crimes are being committed for the time, but the agents must have their wrist-coms on at all times. Chief dismisses the agents. "Hey, Kitty I have two front row seats to a movie. Do you want to join me?" Charlie says holding two tickets. "No, thanks, can we go to the amusement park instead." Kitty says declining the ticket. "Sure, why not?" Charlie says giving the tickets to Agent Nuts. Agent Nuts put them on two acorns, then stuffs the acorns into his mouth and runs off. Charlie is slightly freaked out by the sight. Charlie heads over to Chief's office. "Hey Chief, can Kitty and I head to the amusement park?" Charlie says as he gets in a seat. "As long as you and Agent Katswell keep you wrist-coms online in case of a situation, I don't mind." Chief says nodding his head. "Thanks Chief." Charlie says as he heads back to Kitty. "Chief gave us a green light to leave." Charlie says as he grabs Kitty's hand and runs toward the Linerunner.

The two head to the amusement park and see that their are metal detectors at every entrance. The lines are relatively short, and they see that one line is completely empty. The two of them head toward the line. Each time they go through they go off. They both put all their weapons in the bin. When Kitty went through the only metal thing she had left was her wrist-com. "We need these just in case of a situation." Kitty says as she was taking her wrist-com off. "Sorry, ma'am no exceptions after what happened last year." The guard says shaking his head. "What happened last year?" Charlie asks wondering what was so bad that the managers decided to put metal detectors at every entrance. "Dudley was hypnotized by Snaptrap. He was hypnotized to turn into a pirate at the sound of a bell, and he destroyed the park." Kitty says putting her wrist-com back on. Kitty was about to get angry when Charlie calms her down. "Come on Kitty, we give the city peace, we don't want to anger those who help us to keep it peaceful." Charlie says setting his wrist-com in the bin. Kitty sets hers in and catches up to Charlie who is looking around the park. "Do you want to start with the ferris wheel?" Charlie says pointing to the ferris wheel. Kitty nods and they head to the ferris wheel.

When the two are far enough away. The security guard changes into the Chameleon. "Fools, now they won't be able to escape from this nightmare very easily." The Chameleon says before jumping on the bin with the agents' equipment. The Chameleon then changes into the operator for the Ferris Wheel. Outside of the amusement park, Charlie forgot to close the door to the Linerunner. Two thiefs approach the Linerunner and hops inside. "Sweet ride, don't you think so Jim?" The older one says looking at the buttons. "Sure is Butch. Let's take this back to our hideout. Where is the steering wheel?" Jim says looking for the steering wheel. "This must be a new vehicle." Butch says looking at the neural interface. "Do you know how to work that thing, Butch?" Jim says concerned for his safety. "Of course, this thing has a GPS. So don't worry, I just have to think of our destination and this will go right toward it." Butch says putting on the neural interface. The Linerunner drives straight into a wall and becomes a big pile of rubble. Jim and Butch both get out of the rubble and look at the Linerunner's parts. "We are so in for it, who knows what type of geniuses the owner of the car has at his disposal." Jim says scared of the thoughts of what could happen to him. "Don't worry, let's just get out of here." Butch says as he and Jim run away.

Meanwhile, Charlie and Kitty get in the Ferris Wheel and the operator steps up to the switch. "Is everyone ready?" The operator says looking at all the riders. They all nod yes. The operator starts the ferrris wheel. Kitty and Charlie look through the windows and look at the city from the ferris wheel. When Kitty and Charlie are at the top, the ferris wheel stops. "Is there a problem?" Charlie says sticking his head out the window looking at the operator getting a bit dizzy from the altitude. "There is a problem for you." the operator says changing back into the Chameleon. "Kitty, the operator is actually the Chameleon." Charlie says getting his head back inside. Kitty tries to open the door, but it is locked. "Don't worry, there is a box in here with a key in case of a malfunction." Charlie says opening a red box. The box is empty. "Looking for these." The Chameleon says holding up a ring that contains all the keys. The Chameleon tosses them into a garbage can, then runs off. All the riders start to panic. "Now what?" Kitty says starting to regret going to the amusement park. "I have an idea." Charlie says as he squeezes through the window. When Charlie gets outside he looks down, gets dizzy, places a foot accidently out on the air, and starts to fall. Charlie grabs onto the bar on the door. Charlie pulls himself up, and squeezes back through the window. "This date has just turned into a nightmare." Kitty says sitting down. "You got that right." Charlie says taking a rest on the seat on the other side of the sitting area.

The Chameleon runs to a bank and starts to rob it. Chief hears about the robbery and tries to contact Kitty and Charlie. Chief doesn't get any response. "I told those two to keep their wrist-coms on. They better have a good reason for this other wise they are both fired. Agent Puppy get your partners then comprehend the Chameleon." Chief says looking at Dudley who has a tower of food in front of him. "Beef, tan sigh kin tish reading burst?" Dudley says while eating a piece of lasagna. "What did you say Agent Puppy?" Chief says looking at Dudley who is swallowing his food. "Chief, can i finish eating first?" Dudley says before eating some ham. "No, Agent Puppy." Chief says. "Fine." Dudley says before throwing the rest of the food away. Dudley gets in the Tuff mobile and heads to the amusement park. When he arrives he sees what remains of the Linerunner. Dudley then enters and sees a bin that is filled with pieces of what was Kitty and Charlie's equipment.

Charlie looks outside from the window and sees Dudley. "Here comes Dudley. DUDLEY!" Charlie calls out to Dudley. Kitty calls out to Dudley as well, but he just walks right by. Charlie gets an idea. "Step back Kitty, I know of a way that will get Dudley's attention." Charlie says as he tears the bar off of the door and tosses it. Dudley keeps walking and gets nailed on the head by the bar. Dudley is knocked out. Charlie closes his when he sees the bar is about to fall on Dudley. "What happened Charlie?" Kitty asks as Charlie gets his head back inside. "Good news is that I got Dudley's attention, the bad news is the bar fell on his head, and Dudley is knocked out." Charlie says shrugging his shoulders. Kitty and Charlie take turns looking out the window to see if Dudley is waking up.

Charlie sees that Dudley is waking up. Dudley gets up and looks around, eventually looking up and sees Charlie's head. "What are you guys doing up there?" Dudley yells up to Charlie. "The Chameleon transformed into a security guard, we set our stuff in a bin, and he trapped us up here." Charlie yells back. "Why can't you get down?" Dudley yells in response. "The keys that are usually in each cart is now in the trash can." Charlie yells pointing to a trash can close to the ferris wheel. Dudley searches through the trash can and eventually finds the keys. "Okay, now to turn the lever till it is about 15 degrees from the vertical position." Charlie yells seeing Dudley found the keys. Dudley nods his head. Dudley pushes the lever until it is at 50 degrees from the vertical position. The ferris wheel spins around really fast. When Dudley finally figures he pushed it to far he pulls it until it was 5 degrees from the vertical position. Charlie and Kitty are dizzy and Charlie looks like he about to hurl.

All the people on the ferris wheel are eventually freed. "Man, we are going to be in for it when we get back to tuff." Charlie says when he sees that all his and Kitty's stuff is now in pieces. "Don't worry, I will tell him what happened, but first we must stop the Chameleon from robbing a bank." Dudley says with a smile. "Hold on." Charlie says as he heads over to a trash can and throws up in it. Charlie wipes his mouth. "Okay, let's go, we can take the Linerunner." Charlie says with a smile. "Charlie, something happened to the Linerunner while you were trapped. It is in pieces." Dudley says trying to keep Charlie from crying. Charlie moves his hand down his face in a mix of sadness and disappointment, then he remembers something. "You two head to the bank. Luckily, I had upgraded the auto-repair button so it can deal with more major damage. This seems like a good time to see if I did everything correctly." Charlie says as he smiles again.

Kitty and Dudley get into the tuff mobile and head toward the bank. When they get there they see nothing out of the ordinary. "Either he is heading for the main vault or he already got away." Kitty says looking around to see if she missed any details. "CHEW TOY!" Dudley yells as he sees a chew toy and runs after. "DUDLEY!" Kitty yells seeing him run off. Kitty gets hit on her head from behind and falls to the floor unconscious.

Charlie searches through the debris, getting multiple cuts on both of his hands. Charlie eventually finds the auto-repair button and presses it. The pieces of the Linerunner gather into one spot then connect together becoming the entire Linerunner. Charlie hops in puts the neural interface on and drives off to the bank.

When he arrives, he doesn't see Kitty and Dudley. Charlie closes his eyes and starts to concentrate. Charlie elbows behind him. The Chameleon tumbles down to the ground. "You're under arrest Chameleon." Charlie says getting the handcuffs out. "Not if you care for your girlfriend, Agent Cheetah." The Chameleon says giving his attempt of an evil grin. "Where is she?" Charlie says walking over to the Chameleon. "She's in the bank, I don't know for how long though." The Chameleon says getting up. "If anything happens to her, I am going to make you wish that you were still in jail." Charlie says with tears in his eyes. Charlie hands the Chameleon a can of pop. "What is this?" The Chameleon says scared of the answer. "Don't drink that, it is a special energy boost that only takes effect when it is drank by a feline." Charlie says waving his finger. Charlie runs off. The Chameleon turns off the power.

Charlie slows down when he hears a low but noticeable noise. Charlie uses his ears and his paws to heads toward the source of the sound. Charlie turns the power for the room on. He sees Kitty tied up with a bomb. "Seriously, he is going to regret this. Don't worry Kitty, this is what people call a decoy bomb. I'll disarm it temporarily, adjust some wires so it turns into a true bomb, and use it later if need be." Charlie says, taking of the bandana that is around Kitty's mouth. Charlie cuts a wire and the bomb dies. Charlie unties Kitty. "Where is Dudley?" Charlie says looking to see if Dudley was tied up. "No, he went after something, and the Chameleon knocked me out from behind." Kitty says looking down. "Don't worry about it, we have a good bit of time. I told the Chameleon about a soda that gives felines a boost of energy, but it is actually a bomb that sends out a vast amount of a gooey substance on the person that is holding it. It detonates when it is either opened or by a detonator like this." Charlie says taking out a detonator. Charlie presses the button. Meanwhile, the Chameleon is outside running when the pop blows up. The Chameleon is covered in a sticky red goo. The Chameleon is stuck to the ground, and he tries to move.

"So he will stay there until you pour a liquid on the goo." Kitty says looking surprised at how calmly Charlie is dealing with the situations. "No, the goo is only temporarily, it decomposes to match the substance the target is adhered to. It will only last about ten minutes, so we better hurry." Charlie says shaking his head. Kitty and Charlie look around for Dudley. Kitty calls Charlie over to her when she hears the sound of small tires. Charlie and Kitty head to the source and see that Dudley is chasing a chew toy. The chew toy is attached to a remote controlled car. Kitty and Charlie are embarrassed to see that Dudley is being out smarted by a remote control car. They watch Dudley for about nine minutes. "Wait, Kitty you deal with finding the controller, I will take care of the Chameleon." Charlie says running back to the entrance. Charlie picks up a roll of tape, and then picks up the bomb. Charlie reactivates the bomb, wraps it in tape, and throws it at the Chameleon. The bomb lands on the Chameleon's tail. The Chameleon tries to grab it but he can't reach it. The bomb blows up.

Charlie watches the Chameleon as he tries to run off as the bomb blows up again and again. The Chameleon eventually passes out on the ground. "That should keep the Chameleon busy for a while. Better see how Kitty is doing with Dudley." Charlie says as he heads back into the bank. When he returns to Dudley, he sees that Dudley is still chasing the chew toy and Kitty is being trampled on by the car and Dudley. "Okay time to end this endless loop." Charlie says closing his eyes when Kitty is about to be trampled again. Charlie bares his claws and jumps slightly outside of the loop the car and Dudley are going in. Charlie waits for the car to pass him. Charlie cuts the rope that held the chew toy to the car. The chew toy flies off and Dudley runs off after it. Charlie puts his foot in the way of the car. The car goes flying and crashes into the wall.

Charlie picks Kitty up and dusts off the marks. "Now where did Dudley go?" Kitty and Charlie both say looking around for Dudley. Later out of the shadows, Dudley appears with the brown chew toy in his mouth. "We should catch the Chameleon before he gets away." Dudley says after taking the chew toy out of his mouth to lick it. "I wouldn't worry about him, follow me." Charlie says leading them back to the entrance. When Dudley and Kitty are outside they see the Chameleon still trying to escape and the bomb continues to detonate. "What did you do to the bomb Charlie?" Kitty asks slightly scared of the answer. "I moved around some of the wires and changed the start of the detonation sequence to only detonate when the Chameleon is trying to transform. The Chameleon's fastest mode of escape is to transform into a vehicle and drive off. The three of them watch as the Chameleon struggles to change. Dudley hears the ice cream truck behind the Chameleon and starts running. "Dudley don't." Charlie says trying to stop Dudley, but he couldn't grab Dudley's shirt. Dudley runs next to the Chameleon as he tries to transform again.

Charlie and Kitty close their eyes when Dudley is caught in the explosion from the bomb. "Okay, I give up, just take this thing off of me." The Chameleon says holding his arms up. Kitty puts the handcuffs on the Chameleon while Charlie takes the bomb off and defuses it.

"I'll put Dudley in the Linerunner, you put the Chameleon in the cell of the Tuff mobile." Charlie says as he picks up Dudley and carries him to the Linerunner. Kitty puts the Chameleon in the tuff mobile. "Kitty you should probably rest in the Linerunner as well. Who knows what might have resulted from being trampled on by the car and Dudley for that matter. I'll hook the tuff mobile to the Linerunnner. We have to head toward the prison anyways. I need to make sure you guys get medical attention as soon as possible. Good thing I read books on every topic that is needed by a secret agent. Sabotage, Under cover work, Medical, and anything else that a secret agent needs to survive. Linerunner open up the medical and technical compartments, I have need of it right now." Charlie says as he presses a button in the driver's seat of the Linerunner. The linerunner expands as the medical and technical units open up. Charlie takes Dudley in and sets him on a bed. Charlie hooks up the tuff mobile to the Linerunner. Kitty gets in the medical bay and hops on the second bed. Charlie comes in with the box holding what remains of his and Kitty's secret agent equipment and takes over into the technical area. Charlie comes back in for a bit, but heads to the driver's seat. "Linerunner, head to the prison. Take it slow, though, I have to allies that need medical attention ASAP." Charlie says in the driver's seat. "Request accepted, initiating movement toward the prison." The computer says starting to drive off. "Just to make sure the Chameleon doesn't try to escape." Charlie says to himself. Charlie preses a button on the steering wheel. The cell becomes electrically charged.

Charlie heads back to the medical bay and takes an X-ray of Kitty and Dudley. Dudley sees only second degree burns on Dudley. Charlie gets out some oitment and puts some all over the burns Dudley has. Dudley moves around in pain but eventually he settles down. Charlie sees that Kitty has some moderate sprains on both her arms and her left leg. "Kitty, you injuries are about as severe as Dudley's but yours won't take as long to heal." Charlie says to Kitty. Kitty nods then falls asleep. Charlie heads over to the technical area and dumps the contents of the bin onto a table. "I'm just lucky these are not produced individually, other wise this would take forever." Charlie says to himself looking through the pieces. Charlie takes two full hours going through the pieces to separate them by parts. It takes him another hour to put all the pieces back together. Charlie takes only half an hour to add on the auto repair switches.

The Linerunner pulls up into the Prison and tips the cage inside. The Chameleon falls out and is taken by the security guards. A third one comes out from the prison and tips his hat. The Linerunner leaves the prison. When it arrives at Tuff headquarters, Charlie sees that Chief is on Keswick's head and he looks extremely mad.

"Where have you two been, I said for you two to keep your wrist-coms on in case something comes up." Chief says hoping up and down on Keswick's head in anger. "Sorry Chief, but the Chameleon had disguised himself as a security guard at one of the metal detectors at the amusement park. He destroyed our equipment. I just recently put it back together." Charlie says showing extreme regret and sorrow at what could happen. "Understandable, fine you and Agent Katswell can stay. You are just lucky that you two are my best agents and you two are the only ones alive who can keep Agent Puppy from causing trouble." Chief says looking at Dudley. Charlie and Kitty sigh in relief.

"By the way, we have a new agent. Follow me to the boardroom." Chief says hoping to the boardroom. Kitty, Dudley, and Charlie made sure not to step on Chief. When they entered they see a man, wearing black clothing and carrying two katanas. "I would like you to meet... uhhhh, what's your name again?" Chief says trying to remember the guy's name. "My name is Repentance." The man says briefly. Kitty and Dudley gasp in surprise. "Do I know you from somewhere? I am sure I know you from somewhere." Charlie says thinking of where he saw Repentance. "We haven't met. Can you tell me your name?" Repentance says looking up. "I am Charlie Cheetah, are you sure we haven't met before?" Charlie says still thinking of where he met Repentance. "I am sure. Can I speak with your partners for a while Charlie? Chief may you please leave for a while as well?" Repentance says looking at Dudley and Kitty, Dudley is still stunned while Kitty has calmed down. "Sure, let me know when you are done talking to them." Charlie says as he and Chief leave the room.

"Why didn't you tell him that you are his father?" Kitty says to Repentance. "I am not yet ready to face him. I have spent the past couple days getting my wife's forgiveness from the afterlife. Until I tell him I am his father, don't tell him anything about me okay?" Repentance says taking his hands out of his sleeves. Dudley nods in agreement. Kitty takes a while but nods in agreement as well. "Good, I will be working alone for a while until I get Charlie's trust so I can tell him." Repentance says heading to the doors. "You guys can come in now." Repentance says to Charlie and Chief. Charlie and Chief re-enter the room. "Agent Repentance shall be working alone for now until we can find him another member who will work with him." Chief says as he and Repentance leave the room. "What did he talk to the two of you about?" Charlie asks curiously. "He says that he looks up to our skills and hopes to match it someday." Kitty says trying to hold her tongue. "That and he (Kitty elbows Dudley) ... I mean yeah, he want to match our teamwork someday." Dudley says rubbing his arm. "First we will have to see if he can hold up to Chief's high standards for tuff." Charlie says as he, Kitty and Dudley exit tuff for the night.

Meanwhile at the prison Chameleon was pacing around in his cell. "That Agent has gotten on my nerves for the last time. He shall be the first to be destroyed." Chameleon says still pacing around in his cell. "Silence prisoner, you have a cell mate."

A guard says pushing a man into the Chameleon's cell before walking off. "What are you in for?" The Chameleon says to the new prisoner. "I tried to rob a bank by using my imitation skills to match the manager. It was nearly perfect except the fact that I messed up the appearance." The man says heading over to a wall, leaning on it. "What was the mistake?" The Chameleon says wondering how bad this impersonator is. "I added a tail when the manager didn't have one." The man says leaning against the wall. "How does he not have a tail?" The Chameleon says trying to hold back his laughter. "The manager was a frog, I thought he was still a growing tadpole. So hold your tongue Chameleon. I know about you, you only perform vocal transformations as well as physical transformation. Your suit is connected through your brain. Mine though can be taken off just by thinking of taking it off." The man says cracking his knuckles. "Okay, okay, what's your name?" The Chameleon says climbing up onto the ceiling. "My name is Dark Angel. I shall keep it at that for now. I am an impersonator who works for money, unless I do it to get money from a bank or a teller." Dark Angel says setting his hands down.

"Are you hired right now? You seem to be better than me at impersonator as much as I hate to say it." The Chameleon says holding back his anger now. "No, I am free. Why?" Dark Angel says raising an eyebrow. "Then I will hire you for now." The Chameleon says holding his hand out. "Fine, but let's wait till we are out of here to discuss details." Dark Angel says nodding his head, heads over and shakes the Chameleon's hand. "Will we break out soon?" The Chameleon says hoping for a yes. "Tomorrow, I need my rest." Dark Angel says heading over to a bed and goes to sleep.


	5. Skills from Fate

Tuff Puppy Chapter 5: Messenger of Solice

The next day, the city was relatively quiet other than for Dudley's attempts to catch the ice cream man using the Tuff Mobile. At the prison, after lunch was served the Chameleon and Dark Angel were taken back to their cell.

"Okay, now I will break us out." Dark Angel says as he stops leaning on the wall. "How are you going to do that, you are in here as well?" the Chameleon says starting to believe his cell mate is crazy. "The suit that I wear is bonded to my skin, it cannot be taken off. It allows me to diffract light, allowing me to change my image into any form I choose just by a thought through the helmet that is inside the suit, I can also use it to become invisible." Dark Angel says looking at the Chameleon, slightly annoyed by the question. Dark Angel turns invisible. A guard patrolling every cell sees that Dark Angel isn't in the cell.

The guard unlocks the cell and enters it. The guard falls to the floor unconscious. "Since neither of us know where your suit is right now, you will have to follow behind me till we are out of here." Dark Angel says as he puts on a pair of knuckles with claws on the end. "What are those for?" The Chameleon asks with a slightly scared curiousity. "These claws are made out of a extremely durable metal that I stole, this will only break if it is used for two long then is hit by any solid object." Dark Angel says as he heads to a wall. Dark Angel cuts a hole in the wall. Dark Angel then cuts a hole in the fence outside of the prison. "Since you are my employer right now, you will decide where we will meet to discuss the details of the job you want me to do." Dark Angel says to the Chameleon as he tries to get through the hole. "Let's meet there now." The Chameleon says getting through the hole. "You must be pretty desperate to hire someone as soon as you meet them. I'll follow you," Dark Angel says following the Chameleon.

When the Chameleon and Dark Angel arrive at the Chameleon's house, Dark Angel is kind of freaked out by the location. "I need you to take care of tuff Agent Charlie Cheetah?" The Chameleon says holding a picture of Charlie. "Wait, did you say Charlie Cheetah?" Dark Angel says surprised by the name of his target. "Yeah, are you scared?" The Chameleon says trying to get a deal. "No way, I just served with his father while we were members of the Oblivion Squad. Torell told me great things of Charlie. It will take a pretty big price for me to take care of my partner's son." Dark Angel says angered by the Chameleon's question. "First, you were a member of the Oblivion Squad? Second, how much are you talking about?" The Chameleon says surprised by the name Oblivion Squad. "Yeah, I was the recon man for the squad while Torell was the leader as well as the technical expert. Second, about a full million would be the price including the fact that Torell has been telling me that his son's technical knowledge now matches his own."Dark Angel says grinning since he beleives the Chameleon doesn't have that much dough. "That's most of my villain's savings account, but fine. With him out of the way, I can steal the money from banks." The Chameleon says writing Dark Angel a check. "So you know, the money will be refunded if I don't get the job done the first time." Dark Angel says accepting the check before heading off.

Back at tuff headquarters Charlie was finishing up on some upgrades on the Linerunner. Charlie starts to hear a bunch of noise upstairs. Charlie takes off his gloves, goggles, helmet, and gets out from under the Linerunner. Charlie heads up to through the stairs and when he arrives at the tuff agents' desks he sees that Dudley and Kitty are fighting over the final donut again. "Charlie, get over here and tell Kitty that the final donut is mine." Dudley says trying to grab the final donut. "I am his girlfriend, so he is going to side with me. Isn't that right Charlie?" Kitty says swatting away Dudley's hands. "Don't worry I have a solution." Charlie says as he heads over to the box with the donut.

Charlie takes the final donut and eats it. "There I told you I have a solution." Charlie says licking his fingers. Dudley and Kitty stand there stunned by that not just did neither of them get the donut, also their partner was the one who ate it. Charlie heads into the restroom to wash of the oil and grease from his face. Charlie exits the restroom and sees that Kitty and Dudley are still standing the same exact way they were before he entered the restroom. "You two just going to stand there? It is nearly time to head back home." Charlie says waiting for an answer. Kitty moves first while Dudley stays at the same pose. Charlie waves his hand in front of Dudley's face. Dudley shakes his head and starts moving.

When Charlie arrives at the hotel room, he heads up the stairs and finds his room. Charlie hears some foot steps coming from inside his room. Charlie pulls out his laser, then slowly turns the knob for a bit before letting go. Charlie heads to a restroom a slight bit down the hall. Charlie enters the room and gets on his wrist-com. "Chief, an unidentified person has entered my hotel room. The person may or may not be hostile, but I want some back up with me in case the person is volatile." Charlie says over his wrist-com. "I will send your partners toward your location, stay there for now." Chief says with a coffee cup behind him. Charlie nods and waits for his partners.

A couple minutes later Kitty and Dudley arrive in the tuff mobile. The three meet up by Charlie's hotel room just by the stairs. "Okay, be prepared for anything." Charlie says as he and Kitty get out their lasers. Dudley takes out a fork and a knife. Charlie and Kitty looks at Dudley like he is stupid. "What, you said be prepared for anything, doesn't that include dinner?" Dudley says as his tongue appears out of his mouth. "How did he make it through basic training?" Charlie says to Kitty not believing that Dudley could have been a trained agent. "Chief put him on, he didn't go through training." Kitty says ashamed of the answer. "That tells me so much." Charlie says as he looks around the door to his room. Dudley finally takes out his laser.

Charlie opens the door and the agents enter with Charlie first, Kitty and Dudley get stuck in the doorway for a while. Charlie doesn't see anything out of place. Dudley starts firing randomly around the room. Charlie's entire room looks like a train wreck by the time Charlie figures out that it is Dudley firing and not the person in the room. "Dudley, you moron, what are you doing? This room has pressure plates under several pieces of carpeting, they are hidden and the other pieces of carpeting are raised so the plates blend in." Charlie says taking Dudley's laser. "Let's separate, but stay withing viewing distance of each other." Charlie says to his partners. Charlie gives Dudley his laser back. They search around the room. While heading to the kitchen, Charlie walks straight into something invisible. Charlie gets sent back by the invisible object.

The object reappears and turns out to be Dark Angel. "Hello Charlie, long time, no see. How is your father?" Dark Angel says to Charlie who is getting up. "It has been a while Dark Angel, dad's fine. What are you doing here?" Charlie says using the shot up couch to stand up. "I am here to take you out of the picture." Dark Angel says getting on his knuckles. Dudley and Kitty see Dark Angel and they start firing their lasers. Dark Angel bats them toward Charlie who struggles to dodge the lasers. Kitty stops firing while Dudley keeps firing. "Dudley, stop that. The person is batting them back at Charlie." Kitty says before nailing Dudley on the head. Dudley and Kitty get into a fight while Charlie and Dark Angel fight.

"You forget Charlie that all the members of the Oblivion Squad taught you how to fight, including myself, I know your moves enough to counter." Dark Angel says mimicking Charlie attacks. Charlie does a flip back before getting his claws out. Dark Angel shakes his head before Charlie rushes toward him. Dudley and Kitty stop fighting and run to Dark Angel. Dudley runs forward with his head out. Dark Angel moves out of the way a little bit before Dudley can hit him. Dark Angel grabs Dudley while he still running and spins him around. Dark Angel releases Dudley so that he is running toward Kitty. Kitty is too close so she can't avoid the run. Dudley rams Kitty in her stomach with his head continually until Dudley runs into the wall. Dudley and Kitty get knocked out.

"Chief, I need back-up, my partners are out cold and the person is an imitator who wants to take on my identity till it's too late to repair the damage he does." Charlie says avoiding Dark Angel's attacks. "Okay, I will send Repentance your way." Chief says looking at the situation. "You have gotten soft Charlie. I still remember the time you worked for your father. As soon as a single hero figures out that you have infiltrated their base, they know their job is a failure." Dark Angel says nodding his head in disbelief. Footsteps are heard running up to the hotel. Then the same footsteps are heard running up the stairs. Repentance enters the room and instantly kicks Dark Angel so hard that he goes through a wall right into another room. "I will take care of him while you try to get your partners awake." Repentance says looking back at Charlie. Charlie nods before running to Kitty and Dudley.

Dark Angel starts to get up when Repentance takes out his swords and runs through the hole. Dark Angel gets up and blocks the katanas. "Hey Terry, remember me? It's Torell, you know from High School and the Oblivion Squad." Repentance says silently to Dark Angel. "Torell, I heard that you might have gone soft, but I didn't believe it. Now I see that it is true." Dark Angel says pushing Repentance back. Repentance and Dark Angel stay on par with each other, neither of them are able to connect with a hit to the other.

Meanwhile Charlie had managed to wake Kitty up without having throw a bucket of cold water on her. "What's going on?" Kitty says putting her left hand on her head. "Repentance is dealing with the imitator while I was trying to get you awake. We should help him out once we get sleeping butt-muncher awake." Charlie says as he and Kitty look at Dudley who is muttering something while asleep. "Come here you delicious steak." Dudley says before instantly waking up with a scared look on his face. "Nice to see you are awake. Now we can help Repentance." Charlie says as he helps Kitty up. Dudley picks himself up and the three of them start to run toward Repentance and Dark Angel.

In the room on the other side of the hole, Repentance and Dark Angel are still in deadlock. Repentance jumps over Dark Angel and does a turn getting ready to deal a horizontal strike. Dark Angel sees where Repentance is going to land and jabs straight toward the spot. Repentance cuts the central cord that connects the helmet to the rest of the suit, but Dark Angel jabs Repentance right at the time he lands. "Sorry Torrel, but it is a job that I am getting paid a fortune to do." Dark Angel says as he pushes Repentance off of the left claw. The swords drop down onto the floor.

Charlie, Kitty, and Dudley stop when they see what happen. "Oh no." Charlie says as he waits for Repentance to get up, but he doesn't. Charlie whispers something to Kitty and then to Dudley. The two of them nod at about the same time. Dark Angel comes through the hole. Charlie runs to the left of Dark Angel, Dudley runs to the right and Kitty runs right toward Dark Angel. Dark Angel looks toward Charlie, but looks back at Kitty who kicks him. Dudley gets behind him and lays down. Dark Angel trips over Dudley. Charlie runs to Dark Angel, does a flip over him and grabs his shoulders half way during the flip. Charlie lands on his feet and throws Dark Angel into a wall. Dark Angel hits it so hard that an imprint of his body remains on the wall. Kitty hand cuffs Dark Angel while Charlie and Dudley run through the hole and pick up Repentance.

When all five are outside, tuff agents put Dark Angel in custody and put Repentance in an ambulance. "Hold on. He will want his swords when he wakes up." Charlie says to the medics. They nod in agreement. Charlie runs up and finds the swords. He looks at the hilt and sees two words imprinted by really small rubies. The words say Kara Cheetah. Charlie is in disbelief when he sees the names. "Dad." Charlie says before picking up the swords and runs back to the ambulance. The medics take the swords. Charlie tries to get in the ambulance, but the medics stop him. "Sorry no room left." One medic says before the ambulance drives off to the hospital. Charlie stands still for a while.

"What's wrong Charlie?" Kitty says to Charlie who is still facing where the ambulance drove off. "Oh, nothing's wrong." Charlie says back. "You found out that he is your father, didn't you?" Kitty says figuring out what is wrong. "The swords he has bear my mother's name. She died when I was only eight." Charlie says looking down. "What happened?" Kitty says sadly. "I will tell you two, after I talk to my father. Head back to hq for now." Charlie says as he runs to the Linerunner. Kitty gets Dudley, they get in the tuff mobile, and they head back to hq.

Charlie drives to the hospital and heads up to the counter. "Yes, I am looking for a patient called Repentance or Torell Cheetah." Charlie says to the receptionist. "Oh yes, he is room 206, just head through the left doors at the second intersection make a right and it will be the first room on the right." The receptionist says. Charlie thanks the receptionist before running off. Charlie finds room 206, and enters. He sees the two swords on the ground next to his father's bed. Torell opens his eyes and sees Charlie. "How did you know that I was Repentance?" Torell says sitting up on the bed. "I didn't, but you forgot that besides me and you, those swords were mom's most precious things." Charlie says taking a seat next to the bed.

"I just wanted you to admire me, like you did when I worked for Retribution." Torell says looking at the swords. "I always admired you. I didn't really care if you were good or evil. I didn't like it though when you changed just because mom died." Charlie says looking at his father. "Well, things have changed since I was a hero, so I will be retiring from now on. You can come back home now to rest Charlie." Torell says smiling to Charlie. "I have my own place, but I will come and see you every now and then." Charlie says as he heads to the door. "I would like that." Torell says before going back to sleep. Charlie exits the room, enters the Linerunner, and drives back to hq.

Back at the prison, Dark Angel paces in the cell. "I am so in for it. I just broke the most important rule of the Oblivion Squad. 'Never hurt a comrade, even if they turn soft.' I will be lucky to make it out of the city as a pulp." Dark Angel says still pacing around in his cell. "I'll never be able to work for any villain since of that. Then again, no one will hire a former villain who attacked another villain." Dark Angel says still pacing around in his cell. "If Torell is able to change then so can I, but where can I go? He can give me some advice. I just hope he didn't die. If I killed him, that is as good as signing my own death warrant." Dark Angel says pacing even faster around in his cell. Dark Angel sees a guard coming. "Can I make a call?" Dark Angel says to the guard. "Ok, but this will be your only call for this month." the guard says to Dark Angel. "Suits me just fine." Dark Angel says as he is taken to the phone room.

At the hospital, the phone in Torell's room rings. "Yeah, this is Torell." Torell says over the phone. "Yeah, Torell this is Terry, what should I do? The rest of the squad is going to make sure that I don't live to see dinner." Terry says sadly. "Don' worry, I talked to all of them, they won't stop you from finding your own path, in fact you can count on them and myself to help you out if you need it." Torell says gladly. "Yes, that is some good news, but what is my path?" Terry says first glad then sad. "Think of something that you enjoy to do during your free time and find something that deals with that?" Torell says reassuringly. "Thanks, if you ever need me, you know that all the squad members keep their communicators with them." Terry says as he finishes up his conversation. Later that day, Terry breaks out of jail, he escapes the cops and only the other squad members know where he is now.

Charlie arrives back at tuff, he sees Kitty and Dudley outside. "So what happened?" Kitty says seeing that Charlie's mood improved slightly from before. "Let's go in first." Charlie says as the three of them enter the building. They head to the cafeteria which is empty. "Okay, my mother was assigned to stop a super villain from building a doom's day device. She fought her way to the room with the device when she discovered that it was an ambush. The villain had decided to test it out on her. Unfortunately, he didn't understand how important the wiring was in such a weapon, the weapon malfunction and caused a massive explosion. My mother tried to escape through a window in the weapon room. She had used her swords to climb up the walls. She was engulfed in the blast and the swords which were the first out were shot from the lair and got stuck in City hall of Petropolis." Charlie says before taking a breath. "I tried to ask my dad what happened, but he wouldn't tell me. When a member came to our house with mom's swords, I snuck downstairs and heard the conversation. Dad was devastated. That was the last time he was a hero until a couple days ago." Charlie says looking at the ceiling. "Where did you live, before you dad kicked you out?" Dudley says trying to gets a drink of toilet cola. "I will show you guys tomorrow, as it is nearly time for the building to shut down, and we need our rest." Charlie says dragging Dudley away from the machine. The agents head home.

The next day, Charlie, Kitty and Dudley head to Charlie's old home. Torell lets them in and shows them around. Charlie's old house was a mansion that his parents built together. In the backyard, Dudley and Kitty see an entire jungle gym in the twenty acre area.

"My dad at that time knew how much I liked to experiment with the jungle gym. I used the swings and the slide to shoot myself up about thirty feet in the sky. I also used the monkey bars, the trampoline and the swings to get in my room after I missed my curfew. It didn't work, and I was grounded for seven full months. The last thing I did before mom died was also the thing that caused the cut on my eye." Charlie says taking them to a bike. "Cool, what happened?" Dudley says amazed at the fact that Charlie was actually some fun at one point in his life. "I tried to use the trampoline, the slide and the swings in order to gain enough air on my bike to get over the house. I was getting close when the front of my bike went off of the trampoline. I was shot toward the top of the swing. There was a sharp part at the top my dad didn't dull at that time. I cut my eye there and slid down the entire slide." Charlie says showing them a slide with a red line on the left side. "What is this red stuff on the slide?" Dudley says poking the red line. "That would be some of the blood that came out when i cut my eye. When I was at the bottom of the slide I started to cry. My mom came out and saw the mark. She took me to the hospital. Ironically enough, the day that I cut my eye, was my seventh birthday and the bike was my present." Charlie says grabbing Dudley's hands so he doesn't poke the blood.

"Let us see how you did these stunts?" Dudley says jumping up and down while Kitty stands there stunned. "Okay, but look to the right of the window." Charlie says pointing at a spot on the house. Dudley and Kitty look at it and the see an imprint on the wall. "Yeah, if I had moved more to the left, I wouldn't have gotten busted." Charlie says as he grabs his skateboard. Charlie sets the skateboard down in front of a swing. Charlie starts swinging on the swings, building up enough speed to do a full flip on the swings. Charlie still swinging immediately steps on the skateboard and zooms right toward the slide. Charlie zooms right up the slide and gets hundreds of feet in the air. "COOL, I JUST INVENTED SKYBOARDING!" Charlie yells down to Kitty and Dudley when he was doing tricks in the air. Charlie looks down and sees he is heading for a neighbors house. Charlie adjusts his skateboard in midair. Charlie lands on the neighbors house and grinds down on the edge. Charlie hops off his skateboard when he is on the ground and runs back to his backyard. "Well that blows my previous record out of the water." Charlie says setting his skateboard down.

Kitty is stunned at the precision that is needed for the lift off as well as the landing on the neighbors house. Charlie heads up on to the top of the monkey bars. He jumps down onto the trampoline and bounces toward the swings. Charlie grabs the bar on the swings and starts to swing himself for a while. Charlie releases his grip and heads toward the house. Charlie hits the same spot on the wall as he did last time. Dudley and Kitty close their eyes when Charlie is about to hit the wall. Charlie falls to the ground after a while. "Okay, note to self, don't ever do that again." Charlie says dazed by the collision.

"How about that house trick Charlie?" Dudley says bringing over the bike. "No, that still scares me from my first attempt which was also my last attempt." Charlie says denying the bike. "Okay, I will do it myself." Dudley says as he hops on the trampoline while on the bike. "You don't know how it is supposed to play out, Dudley." Charlie says as he runs over to stop Dudley. "Of course I do, hop from the trampoline onto the slide and onto the swings to gain more speed." Dudley says as he spins around on the bike. "No, that isn't how it is supposed to be done." Charlie says as he sees that Dudley is spinning closer and closer to the back of the trampoline. The front tire slips off the trampoline. Dudley goes right through two monkey bars and goes hundreds of feet away from the house.

"Moron, Linerunner go into Gradine mode and get Dudley before he hurts himself or more importantly others." Charlie says into his wrist-com. Out in the front of the building the Linerunner changes into the Gradine and flies toward Dudley. "Gradine, get above him and use the the cables to catch Dudley using his shirt." Charlie says looking at the wrist-com which shows Dudley who is still gaining air. The Gradine gets above Dudley and deploys a wire that connects to Dudley's shirt. Dudley is heading back to the house when the cable starts to break. "Gradine, get him here fast before the cable breaks." Charlie says as he hears the numbers of cables breaking increase. The Gradine is right in front of the house when the final cable breaks and Dudley falls to the ground hitting it all at once.

Kitty and Charlie close their eyes before Dudley hits the ground. Charlie helps Dudley up off the ground. "That doesn't look good, who knows how long for the damage to be healed." Charlie says looking up. "Thanks Charlie." Dudley says smiling. "I was talking about the concrete." Charlie says frowning toward Dudley. Kitty laughs in the backyard. Dudley walks to the Linerunner stumbling. "Let's go Kitty, before Dudley hurts himself any more." Charlie says walking over to Kitty. Kitty and Charlie walk over to the Linerunner.


	6. Timed in Turmoil

Chapter 6: Timed Terror

Time for my personal remix of an episode. It is really different, and it still includes Charlie. Enjoy and don't forget to take a guess at the game.

Charlie spent his time training against Kitty until they get a mission. Charlie can only last seven minutes against Kitty. During the last training session, Kitty throws Charlie into a wall. Charlie hits the wall upside down. Charlie falls on his hands and then on his stomach. Kitty runs over and sees Charlie getting up. "Man, Chief wasn't kidding when he said you were the best agent, I really have to work hard to best you in fighting." Charlie says brushing off pieces of the wall that got stuck on his clothes. "You better work for all nine of your lives." Kitty says smiling.

"Agents Katswell, Puppy, and Cheetah, report to my office immediately." Chief says over their wrist-coms. When the agents enter Charlie sits down in a chair, while Kitty and Dudley fight for the other seat. Charlie gets up and offers his seat to Kitty. Kitty sits down while Charlie leans on a bookcase. "We have a problem. We made the front page again." Chief says with an annoyed face. Charlie looks up embarrassed. "What is wrong with that?" Dudley says looking at the picture.

"I blinked... and only Agent Cheetah's lower body showed up in the picture." Chief says trying to hold back a laugh. Dudley falls on the floor laughing. Kitty takes the picture and sees that the Chameleon is on the ground with Dudley jumping in the air, Kitty putting the handcuffs on the Chameleon, Keswick is holding a laser, Chief is on Keswick's nose sunbathing, blinking with his right eye and Charlie's torso and everything above it aren't even in the picture. "Tuff agents seen here capturing the Chameleon are Kitty Katswell, her boyfriend known as the hidden dragon of tuff, Charlie Cheetah, Dudley Puppy, head of technical development Keswick, and fearless, sunbathing leader Herbert Dumbrowski." the caption reads below the picture.

"Why did you jump up like that Charlie?" Kitty says heading over to Charlie who is looking down. "I had mistaken it for a laser, after all my parents were heros and numerous villains had targeted me, trying to get the out of the business." Charlie says blushing out of embarrassment. "That is understandable." Kitty says smiling and holding back a laugh. Dudley puts the newspaper in his pocket.

Keswick comes out of the dangerous weapons room with something chasing him and something had fallen into his pouch. The object in his pouch falls out. It is the time travel watch. Dudley picks it up before hearing a sound. "OH NO! I missed the ice cream truck, oh yeah I have the time traveling watch. Do I wait til tomorrow or risk another visit to a horrible future to get ice cream? I going with the future."

Dudley says pressing the button on the watch. Dudley goes whirling through the time vortex. When he comes out, he sees the same dark streets. He tries looking around for signs that say Snaptrapolis, but instead finds signs that say Reptilia. A blimp overhead that brings up the image of the Chameleon. "Hello, my servants, I am your all-powerful leader, the Chameleon. I have new sulfur mines open for work, the first ten people to take the position get a quick and painless... OOHHH silverfish." The Chameleon says before hitting a silverfish with his tongue. The image stops.

"NOOO, oh wait this is easier, at least there are no robots." Dudley says screaming in the air. Two robots appear next to Dudley. "You are in violation of Law 84. No white dogs with time keeping devices allowed in the streets." One robots says. "Why do these villains always have freakingly specific laws?" Dudley says to himself out loud. "Prepare to be blasted." The robots say before the fire their blasters at Dudley. Dudley drops the watch. One robot sucks the watch up. "Time keeping device acquired. Heading back to the palace." the robots say before heading off. "Seriously, why do I always have to save the future from the future?" Dudley says to himself. Dudley runs to the front door, but gets blasted by the invisible guard robots.

Dudley runs to an unguarded back door and knocks. "What do you want?" The guard asks opening the door. Dudley rams the guard separating it into pieces. Dudley hears footsteps coming, so he hides behind a vending machine. "Where is my bug catcher?" The Chameleon says to a guard. Chief comes running up with dirt on him and bugs in his hands. The Chameleon grabs Chief and the bugs with his tongue. The Chameleon spits Chief out. "Good, that's all for now. Take me to the massage room." The Chameleon says before his seat takes him out of sight. Chief picks himself up and dusts himself off. "Chief it's me Dudley." Dudley says to Chief. "You are in violation of Law 31. No dogs hiding behind food serving devices while in the royal palace of King Chameleon." Chief says frowning at Dudley. "How do these villains make up these specific laws?" Dudley says. "GUARDS!" Chief yells before seven guard robots starts firing their lasers. Dudley runs off in the direction the Chameleon went.

Dudley catches up to the Chameleon in the massage room. Dudley hides inside a laundry basket. The Chameleon claps his hands. "I need you to massage my back, Masseur Kitty. Also, where is my pedicurist?" The Chameleon says as Kitty enters the room. "He'll be here soon." Kitty says frowning. Keswick comes running. "Sorry, about that King Chameleon, I just made a robot that will polish your nails. Come on in, Charlene." Keswick says to the door he entered from. A robot enters. The robot sends flames at the Chameleon's food. "Your robot just burned my meal." The Chameleon says while Kitty massages his back. "Sorry, I always like inventing things." Keswick says. "I pay you 10 dollars a day to give me a pedicure, not for you to make robots that will incinerate my food." The Chameleon says while Keswick gives him a pedicure. "That's all now." The Chameleon says riding off to somewhere else. "Pssst, Kitty, Keswick. It's me, Dudley." Dudley says getting Kitty and Keswick's attention. "You are violating Law 57..." Kitty and Keswick start saying. "I bet it is another strangely specific law. Where's Charlie?" Dudley says looking around for Charlie. "He's the king's main mechaninc for anything the king needs." Kitty says before calling guards over. Dudley digs through the floor.

Dudley lands up right behind the Chameleon. Dudley hides in a trash can. Francisco runs up to the Chameleon. "King Chameleon." Francisco says breathing heavily from running. "What is it Roberto?" The Chameleon says. "Actually it is Francisco sir..." Francisco says before stopping himself. "You are what I call you, unless you want to join your former boss and his henchman in the pit of radioactive snails." The Chameleon says frowning. "Okay, there are no working rest rooms on the fifth floor." Francisco says. "Okay, get my mechanic." The Chameleon says over an intercom. Charlie comes running up to the Chameleon. "What is it my king?" Charlie says kneeling before the Chameleon. "All the bathrooms on the fifth floor are broken I need you to fix them?" The Chameleon says signaling Charlie to stand up. "I am a mechanic, not a plumber. I am working on an upgraded guard robot for you my king." Charlie says crossing his arms. "Do you want to work in the sulfur mines?" The Chameleon says frowning. "No my king." Charlie says before running off. The Chameleon heads off.

Kitty comes down the hall heading toward the cafeteria and sees Dudley. Kitty calls guards from both sides of the hall. The guards drag Dudley by his ears and his tail. The paper drops out and Kitty picks it up and reads it. Kitty is surprised and runs off.

In the city, the Chameleon shows up on a blimp. "Okay servants it's time to play my favorite and your favorite game. How was he destroyed? I will shoot the contestant from a catapult into one of three death traps. While he falls I will turn off the camera. You have to guess which one he fell into. Tonight we have a pit with the Lock Ness monster, an acid pot, and a box filled with omnivorous termites." The Chameleon says with Dudley tied in a catapult. A robot shows up and hands the Chameleon a sheet of paper. "I found out that the Lock Ness monster is retired, and the termites have eaten their way to freedom. I really need a new game show manager. Oh, well at least the acid pot is still there." The Chameleon says firing the catapult.

A laser is shot at the rope and Dudley lands on the ground in front of the pot. The Chameleon turns around and sees Keswick, Chief, and Kitty. "TRAITORS! Mechanic bring in your new guard, I need it." The Chameleon yells. Charlie comes in above ground. "Here you go my king. I had it out fitted with armor that is impervious to lasers." Charlie says kneeling. "Charlie, you are my boyfriend and we are agents of a secret agency." Kitty says to Charlie. "Sorry, that was my dream, but I need to make sure to stay alive. Also, I always enjoyed your massages." Charlie sadly says before walking a bit away from the robot. "Fire the lasers." The Chameleon yells. Charlie presses a switch.

All the robot guards blow up at one time. Charlie takes off his hat and runs over to Kitty and the group. "I am your king. Now fall into the acid pot." The Chameleon says pointing to the pot. Charlie takes out another switch and nearly presses the button. "Here you go white dog. I will give you the pleasure." Charlie says handing the switch to Dudley. "HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley yells as he presses the button. The floor under the Chameleon shoots upward, the Chameleon flies and lands in the acid pot.

"Wait, I never told you anything about how you should be. Why did you help us?" Dudley says as Kitty, Keswick, and Chief nod since they were wondering the same thing. "Some of the citizens were tired of the king so they started a small rebellion. I was convinced to be an undercover saboteur for the rebels, I always keep a master switch to all the guards as well as one for each individual guard. I have been trying to get Kitty, Keswick, and Chief to join us, this way we have a group of the king's most trusted people as rebel leaders." Charlie says as he heads over to one guard bot in particular. Charlie picks up the watch and tosses it to Dudley. Charlie comes over and holds hands with Kitty. "Finally, this place is free, after seven years of the King's rule we are free from his tyranny." Charlie says stretching. Dudley presses the button on the watch and heads back to his time.

Dudley arrives and sees that Kitty is heading over to Charlie. "Yeah, Keswick's no longer a pedicurist. Chief's no longer a bug catcher. Kitty's longer a massager, and Charlie's no longer a mechanic." Dudley says pointing to whoever he was talking to. "How many boulders did you break with your head?" Charlie says while he and Kitty crosses their arms. "Here, make sure I don't ever see this again." Dudley says about to give Keswick the watch when he hears a sound. Dudley runs outside. "NOOOO! I missed the ice cream man again." Dudley says as he presses the time travel watch button again, with Charlie, Kitty, and Keswick wearing nervous faces. Dudley reappears with three different ice cream cones. Charlie takes out a loud speaker. "HEY! EVERYONE, DUDLEY IS WEARING SHOES!" Charlie shouts with his loud speaker. Dudley drops his ice cream on the ground when he falls to the ground trying to bite the shoes. "How do I eat these things?" Dudley says spinning trying to bite the shoes.


	7. New Pain

Chapter 7: Fresh Wound

I can't believe that this story is so well done for the first one I had published. Anyways enjoy this new chapter.

The following days, Charlie added new features to the Linerunner. The day after that was done, Charlie continued training against Kitty, eventually getting her to break a sweat. The final training session ended when Kitty kicked Charlie into the training dummy, which slung him back at Kitty, Kitty rolled out of the way and Charlie hit the wall hard. Kitty came over worried that Charlie was injured by the collision, but he got up and brushed off the debris, like he does everytime Kitty wins the sparring match. "Well, you are getting better Charlie, but you are still a long way from beating me." Kitty says walking next to Charlie. Chief called the agents into his office.

Charlie and Kitty bust down the doors with a twin kick. Charlie headed to a side window. "Is someone threatening to blow up the supports to HQ, Chief?" Charlie says looking out the window. "No, Agent Cheetah. You and Agent Kattswell may calm down now." Chief says with an annoyed face as that was the second door that Kitty's group had destroyed while at Tuff. "It seems that Chameleon and Snaptrap are stealing scrap metal from the dump." Chief says looking at Dudley running around trying to grab his own tail. "I think that is the new villain low for the two of them," Charlie says shrugging his shoulders, "but how does that concern us? I doubt anything there is any real use."

"Both of those villains are taking what they stolen from the dump to the same spot, an peninsula near the wharf." Chief says still looking at Dudley who now has a chew toy in his mouth. "From what you told us, I can assume a couple things. First, they are working together to build a massive army of robots or something like that to destroy tuff. Second, they are going to build massive armies of robots or something of that nature and will fight for control of that point, and the winner would work to gather up a humongous army to destroy the city." Charlie says thinking of what the Snaptrap and Chameleon could do if they work together.

"It doesn't matter what they are up to, it is still trouble for tuff and the city, so you three are assigned to stop this theft of metal." Chief says looking at the agents. Kitty and Charlie get up and look around for Dudley but don't see him. "Is having Dudley on your team ever a good thing, Kitty?" Charlie says looking at Kitty. "You can count on him whenever it really matters, but other than that no." Kitty says still looking for Dudley. Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Dudley is drinking from the toilet. Dudley comes into the room and sees that Charlie, Kitty, and Chief are ticked. "Let's go, you walking death-trap, we need to stop Snaptrap and Chameleon from destroying each other and the city." Charlie says to Dudley.

The agents head to the Linerunner and get in, Charlie puts on the neural interface. Charlie signals Kitty and Dudley to turn their chairs to face the center during the journey. "Okay, I added two new features to the Linerunner, one will be helpful especially for this mission due to the location. The other one is one that will allow the two of you to use this in case something happened to me. Just say anything, and the Linerunner will do it if it can." Charlie says looking at the GPS system in the helmet's interface. "Grape soda." Dudley says as soon as Charlie was done talking. A grape soda can appears out of a drawer. "How did I know he was going to do something like that?" Charlie says.

When the agents are within viewing distance of the base, Charlie stops the Linerunner. "Okay, time to test this out. Linerunner activate the subterannean drill." Charlie says making sure they aren't seen by the few henchman that are patrolling the area. The Linerunner drills underground, with Charlie uses a map to pinpoint their location in regard to the base. "Surface now."

Charlie says when they are near the middle of the base. The Linerunner comes back up. Charlie and Kitty silently get out of the Linerunner while Dudley jumps out making a lound noise during the landing. Charlie and Kitty jump thinking it is a giant robot, but are extremely annoyed when they find out it is just Dudley. Charlie hears something from above and looks up. "MOVE!" Charlie says as he rolls out a bit. "What?" Kitty and Dudley say as they couldn't hear him. A metal cage drops down around Kitty, Dudley and the Linerunner. "Activate the laser blade Linerunner and set it to 70% of the maximum." Charlie says looking around for any henchman. The Linekrunner starts to cut a bar.

Charlie hears something coming from a door. "Hold tight, you two, this will be a good time to do some recon. I will need the Linerunner to stop cutting the bars to make it seem like it doesn't have anyway of cutting them and therefore, the two of you are trapped in there is that okay with you?" Charlie says looking at the two of them. They both nod in agreement. Charlie hops on from crate to crate and eventually onto a rafter near the ceiling, being hidden by the shadows.

Out from a door enter Chameleon and Snaptrap. They are walking toward the cage talking to each other. Charlie presses a button and a small robot pops out. "Okay, activate the audio receptors and get close to the villains to hear the conversation." Charlie whispers to the robot. The robot gives three silent beeps and crawls around, using the crates to avoid being spotted and gets close to the villains. "I told you the trap would work, Chameleon, now we have the two best tuff agents and Agent Puppy." Snaptrap says with an evil grin. "Yeah, yeah, you deal with the traps and I deal with the main part, remember that Snaptrap." Chameleon says annoyed as the two of them look at the cage.

"Where is your boyfriend, Agent Katswell?" The Chameleon says looking for Charlie. "He got injured during a sparring match and he will be resting for about a week." Kitty says annoyed since this is the third time she got trapped by a metal cage with Dudley. "Oh well, there goes a perfectly good robot. At least I will have you two out of the way." Snaptrap says spinning his eyes in opposite directions. "What are you talking about Snaptrap?" Dudley says trying to knock the cage over but just hurts his head. "We created robots that will get your memories..." Snaptrap says with an evil grin. "I made duplicates of my suit so that they can assume you identities and will help us to destroy tuff and you two will be blamed for it." The Chameleon says now looking for some bugs to eat. "Charlie will stop you two, after he has recovered." Kitty says trying to cut the bars with her claws, only making scratches. "Actually, Charlie is..." Dudley says before Kitty elbows him in the arm.

"You two are coming with us." Snaptrap says. "I don't think so." Kitty says baring her claws while Dudley gets in the "beef with broccoli" pose. Snaptrap presses one button then another. The cage becomes covered with metal plates and gas starts coming out of the top of the cage. Kitty and Dudley fall asleep. Snaptrap presses one button a second time and the metal plates come off.

"Larry take the agents to the memory transfer room or perish." Snaptrap says when Larry runs in. "Why can't Francisco?" Larry says before holding his mouth. "Oh, so you would rather go to the shark tank." Snaptrap says before pressing a third button. A robotic hand grabs Larry and stuffs him in a cannon. The cannon fires and Larry flies into a shark tank. "Oh the teeth." Larry says as he becomes shark food for who knows how many times now. "Francisco, Ollie, take these agents to the memory transfer room or perish." Snaptrap says as Francisco and Ollie come running. "Sure boss." Ollie and Francisco says while the cage comes up. Ollie picks up Dudley who is drooling on the ground, while Francisco takes Kitty. The four head back to the door they entered from. The drone follows them.

Charlie hops down and looks around before entering the Linerunner. Charlie starts driving to the door but stops near the shark tank. Charlie tosses in a salt and pepper shaker and some ketchup and mustard in. Charlie starts driving again when he hears a whistle from the shark tank. He looks back and one of the shark waves its fin in gratitude. Charlie nods in reply and starts driving. Charlie arrives near the door and hops onto the rafter above it. Charlie takes out a mini-laser blade from his pocket and turns it on. Charlie cuts out a small rectangle out of the wall and then a large one connected to the small one. Charlie pushes the small rectangle and it falls out. Charlie sticks his hand in the rectangular hole and slowly pulls out the large rectangle. He sets it down on the rafter behind him. Charlie enters the next room through the hole.

When Charlie is in the other room, he sees that it is practically empty, except for a room with see through windows. Guarding that room is Francisco and Ollie. Charlie re-activates the mini-laser blade and cuts out two small parts of the rafter and tosses them in separate directions.

"Stupid mice. Ollie you check out that side and I'll check out this side. We need to make sure that we haven't been infiltrated, otherwise we'll be joining Larry." Francisco says pointing to where one sound came from and then to where the other sound came from. Charlie moves along the rafter and jumps down onto the ground, landing softly. Charlie silently walks behind Francisco and knocks him out. Charlie then walks to the side of the room. Ollie heads back to his posts and realizes that Francisco hasn't returned. "He must have been knocked out by something that fell since of the mice." Ollie says heading over to Francisco. Charlie follows behind Ollie silently. Ollie looks around and doesn't see anything near Francisco. "Wait if there is nothing that knock him out that means..." Ollie says turning around and sees Charlie. Charlie kicks Ollie into a wall, knocking him out, but the collision makes a loud noise.

Inside the room the noise is heard by Chameleon and Snaptrap. "He's here. We've been tricked and infiltrated. Where's the start button?" Snaptrap says looking around for the START button, button only sees a button that says TRATS. Charlie lays on the floor and crawls to the door to the room. He sets up a explosive with a smoke bomb on top of it. Charlie then crouches and runs away from the door, then he presses the trigger button. The door blows off and a smokescreen fills the entire room and part of the bigger room. Chameleon can't see and hits the TRATS button and the machine starts transferring Kitty's and Dudley's memories to the robots. "Who is stupid enough to put an upside-down Start button on a machine?" Chameleon says as he is unaware at the facts that both Charlie is behind him and the entire machine is upside-down.

When the smoke clears, Snaptrap sees Charlie behind Chameleon. The Chameleon turns around and sees Charlie. The Chameleon jumps back and shoots his tongue at Charlie. Charlie moves to the side and grabs it while the Chameleon retracts it. Charlie pulls the Chameleon right in front of him. "Hello, Chameleon, I heard you are transferring memories from tuff agents to robots. Are any of them my girlfriend?" Charlie says looking the Chameleon right in his eyes. Charlie's eyes show a raging fire. "What if we are transferring you girlfriends memories to a robot?" The Chameleon says scared. "If I had been a villain, what I have in mind for you and Snaptrap would make the two of you wish I was still on your side. If I was only a hero, then you two would wish that you both were still in Petropolis Jail." Charlie says angrily as he pushes the Chameleon back, but Charlie is still holding the Chameleon's tongue. Charlie spins the Chameleon around and throws him at Snaptrap, knocking them both out.

"Okay, since they are knocked out they won't realize I did this until it's too late. Chief send some tuff agents here to block off every exit point possible, including the one that was made by the Linerunner during our entrance." Charlie says into his wrist-com. Chief nods in agreement then ends the communication.

Charlie hears a sound saying Transfer Complete, then he hears Kitty starting to wake up. "Kitty, Kitty, are you alright?" Charlie says after he runs over to Kitty. "Yes, but who are you?" Kitty says looking around. "I was to late to prevent the process from completing but luckily the robots and my partners are still bound to the metal boards. I will only have to worry about reprogramming the machine." Charlie says punching a wall. Charlie heads over to the back of the machine with some tears in his eyes. "Seriously, these guys can't tell when a machine is upside down? Now I will fear mechanics if they all turn evil." Charlie says looking at the back of the machine which is already opened. "I just hope I remember everything 'he' taught me." Charlie says pulling out some cords adn placing them into different spots.

Charlie then presses the start button. When the machine says Transfer Complete, Charlie heads back over to Kitty. "Kitty, Kitty, do you know who I am?" Charlie says still with tears in his eyes. "Of course, your my partner Charlie, and my name is Dudley." Kitty says. "Okay, I have the memories in the agents except they are in the wrong agent. So, I just have to place the cords back where they were and then move the other cords into the same spots." Charlie says as he heads over placing a small device on the metal restraints on Kitty and one on Dudley's restraints. Charlie punches some keys in his wrist-com.

While he was doing that, the Chameleon and Snaptrap woke up. "No, we need to escape before we are defeated by the agents." Snaptrap says stopping the Chameleon from shooting his tongue at Charlie. The Chameleon reluctantly nods in agreement and the two run to the entrance. When they get outside they are arrested by tuff agents and taken to jail. "I will now plot my revenge." Snaptrap says from one of the inmate transports. "None of the agents that stopped you are in this area, you fool." The Chameleon says angrily from another transport.

Charlie tries seven different cord combinations until he finds the right combination to get the right memories to the right agent. The bug then destroys Kitty's and Dudley's arm restraints. Kitty gets out her laser and blast the rest of the restraints, Dudley just slumps, sleeping partially in the air. Kitty aims her laser at the left leg restraint on Dudley. "Can't we leave him like that? This way he is the most help to us." Charlie says to Kitty. Kitty gives Charlie an annoyed look. "Fine, let's free the cause of our own doom." Charlie says as he gets out his laser and aims at the other restraint. Kitty and Charlie blast the restraints on Dudley's legs. Dudley falls to the floor and wakes up. "Huh, what happened?" Dudley says looking around. "You two were put to sleep with knockout gas. Snaptrap and Chameleon tried to transfer your memories to robots, that with duplicates of the Chameleon's suit, would destroy tuff, and you two would be blamed for it." Charlie says briefly. "Thinking of those two where are they?" Kitty says looking around for Snaptrap and Chameleon. "They should be over there. Hmmm, they must have hid somewhere in the room where we entered." Charlie says when he sees a new message from Chief.

"Good work, Agents Katswell, Cheetah, and Puppy. Snaptrap and the Chameleon had tried to escape, but due to your quick thinking they only managed to go a few feet from the entrance before they were apprehended." Chief says with a big grin. "Actually Charlie dealt with the entire mission on his own. Dudley and I were put to sleep by a metal cage that sent out knockout gas." Kitty says proudly, but a bit embarrassed. "How did he not get knocked out?" Chief says baffled. "I heard the trap falling and rolled out of the way. I told them to do the same, but they couldn't hear me. I hid in the shadows and did some on the job recon with a drone." Charlie says blushing from embarrassment. "Good work Agent Cheetah, you definitely have proven you are the second best tuff agent." Chief says giving another grin. "Wait, why ain't I the second best tuff agent?" Dudley says offending by the compliment that Charlie was given. "Agent Puppy, you would need to have nine lives and need to train through all of them just to gain a small part of Agents Katswell's and Cheetah's skills." Chief says briefly. Kitty and Charlie blush with embarrassment from the compliment.

Chief was about to end the communication when Charlie stopped him. "Actually, I had a bit of training even before tuff. The members of the Oblivion Squad taught me some of what they know a couple of years ago." Charlie says to Chief. "WAIT! Did you say Oblivion Squad?" Chief says surprised. "Yeah, why?" Charlie says calmly. "They are the only villains that managed to elude me after every crime they pulled." Chief sadly says. "Who is this Obllivion Squad?" Dudley says interrupting the conversation.

"The Oblivion Squad are a group comprised of the most evil villains in the entire world. The police had such a hard time trying to catch even one of them, that they put a bounty on the head of each member. The bounty of one member is bigger than the annual income of tuff." Chief says. "Yeah, as my father was a member and the leader. My father asked each member to teach me what they know about six years ago. The Squad is made of six members, each who specialize in a field or two." Charlie says before taking a breath. "My father was the tech expert and that is why I am so adept with machines. Each member also had a code name. My father was known as Demon Blade. Dark Angel's code name is just that. There is also a master hacker who is known by Blackmail. Then there is a heavy weapon master known as Devastator. Also, there is a excellent saboteur as well as a spy who is known by Abyss. Finally there is an expert interrogator in case a job goes wrong and a member is captured. His name is Terror. The members use a special frequency that my father designed with an encryption mechanism. You guys think it is a bunch of gibberish, when it is actually the code in use." Charlie says exhausted from the description.

The agents head home and rest for the night, especially Charlie who had to deal with his first solo mission.


	8. Cost of Brains

Note: The Chapters from here on shall be done like episodes for the show.

Opening ends with Charlie on the guitar. The guitar changes into a robot and starts chasing Charlie, Charlie blasts the robot with his laser.

Aerial Terror

These chapters are actually just for the first part of two or more. Enjoy and give me reviews, good or bad.

Charlie spent the entire morning training against Kitty, each time Kitty beats him in under five minutes. "What's wrong, Charlie? You usually last at least fifteen minutes against me when we spar." Kitty says concerned. "I guess I am still tired from the solo mission yesterday. Let's call it a day for training and hit the showers." Charlie says heading over to the men's locker room. Kitty nods in agreement, then heads over to the women's locker room. Kitty and Charlie head to the cafeteria to eat lunch and to stop Dudley from eating all the food. During lunch, Chief contacted the agents and told them about their next mission.

"Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies are somehow stealing military supplies straight from a military base. The men went to high alert but they still managed to steal supplies. They have taken tank armor, several different types of weapons of various amounts and ... a blimp?" Chief says weirded out by the last item. "Why does the military have a blimp? Wouldn't they have bombers, fighters or transports or something that at least doesn't move so slow that someone could possibly take it out with a slingshot." Charlie says joining in the Chief's confusion. Charlie didn't notice that Dudley took out a slingshot and took aim at a blimp. Dudley was about to fire the object when Kitty saw him and took the slingshot.

Charlie nods to show he understands the mission and runs off to the Linerunner with Kitty running after him and Dudley running to get his slingshot back. When the agents are in the Linerunner, Charlie puts the neural interface on and sets the destination to the military base that the villains are stealing from. When the agents are halfway to the base, Charlie signals his partners into the center again.

"Okay, here is the general plan, first we will have to assume military positions in order to get the villains to believe that there is no way for us to assist the military. We will use that misinformation to our advantage as we will be able to follow them when the decide to make their next theft at the base. There is only one down side to this plan. In order to keep our undercover work uncompromised we will have to travel to the base using a military convoy instead of using the Linerunner." Charlie says before heading back to the driver's seat.

"Hello, is this Lieutenant Panther?" Charlie asks over a phone in the Linerunner. "Yes, who is this?" the Lieutenant answers. "We are the tuff agents that have been assigned to your theft problems. We will need you to unfortunately to have some equipment to be taken. First, though, to make this easier, I will need you to bring uniforms for me and my two partners to make sure the villains stay unaware of our pursuit. We will be waiting in an alley for your troops to bring our uniforms." Charlie answers back telling him the situation. "Positive on that. What are your coordinates?" The lieutenant says agreeing to the terms. "I'm sending them to you now." Charlie says before turning to see what Dudley wants.

"Hey Charlie, how many pranks have you pulled?" Dudley says wagging his tail in excitement for the answer. "Before my mom died, I had pulled two or three dozen, mainly during school, but some during the summer." Charlie says confused by its relevance to the mission. "What?" Kitty says surprised thinking that Charlie was well behaved at school. "What are some of the pranks you pulled?" Dudley says hopping around in joy.

"First of all, Kitty, I was highly skilled so many people wanted my help with pranks during school. Second, during one summer I went into a construction site took some unmixed cement and put them into plastic eggs, took those eggs and tossed them into the city swimming pool." Charlie says proudly. "Wait, you did that, the police were searching for weeks for a man when it was actually an eight year old boy that did that?" Kitty says even more surprised. "Actually during that time I was six. Another time I snuck into a rocket launch site, went into the supply storage room, took some of the dehydrated food. During the next school day, I tossed the packets into every school toilet. I was grounded until my eighth birthday because of that, even though I think some of the teachers were happy since of all the food the school suddenly got. The last prank I pulled I considered to be my best, but also the one that cost me to go to detention everyday for the rest of the school year. I filled a water balloon with a bunch of different color paints. I set that water balloon down on my family's teeter-totter, then I gained enough speed on the swings and jumped off of the swings at the peak of a swing and I landed on the other side of the teeter-totter. The paint balloon was sent flying and it landed on the principal's house and it caused a massive wave of paint that filled part of every room." Charlie says as he declares his greatest prank. Kitty is surprised as pranks didn't seem to fit Charlie's personality, while Dudley is bouncing everywhere from the stories.

The agents wait in the alley for the convoy. They hear a sound coming up. They see the convoy pull up. A soldier comes up and hands them the uniforms. "Here is the equipment you requested, though it only has the equipment that we give to new recruits, we can't make any exceptions for you, sorry." The soldier says sadly. "Don't worry, that makes it better since we'll be as new recruits anyways. I'll let the Lieutenant know that we recieved the package." Charlie says happy. The soldier salutes the agents before returning to base. The agents head to separate buildings to change into the uniforms. When they are all out, the head to the convoy with the rest of the soldiers.

When they reach base they are taken to the Leiutenant's quarters. "Welcome to Military Base Delta. As long as you are here you will answer my orders. It doesn't matter that you are here to solve our problem of theft by those two villains." Lieutenant Panther says in an upright position. "Don't worry about me and Kitty, Lieutenant, we can deal with orders no problem. It's Dudley over there you have to worry about, he can do anything at anytime." Charlie says saluting the Lieutenant. "At ease, soldier, as for the one called Dudley, everytime he acts in a way that doesn't fit our regulations, he won't see his chew toys until the next day. Then again, won't he be a hazard to your mission?" The lieutenant says looking at Dudley. "He is always a hazard, doesn't matter if it is during a mission or not, but he won't act up if you take the chew toys from him." Kitty says looking around.

"Positive, I'll lead you to your quarters. The villains prefer to strike during the night. Be prepared to chase after them when they start their escape. I'll give you access to my vehicle to follow them. Just make sure that you are in your normal uniforms when I call you to tail them, got it soldiers." The lieutenant says going through the door with the agents behind them. The Lieutenant leads Kitty to the women's living quarters. Then the leiutenant takes Charlie and Dudley to the men's living quarters. The agents go through several training courses and to make sure they fit in they don't finish the course with the best time. Dudley doesn't even start, instead, he heads down to the mess hall. Charlie stops Dudley from entering the mess hall. Kitty and Charlie make sure that Dudley goes through the course but goes through in a way that makes him look like a new recruit.

They eat lunch, train, eat dinner, train and head to bed.

During the night, a soldier opens the doors. "Hurry, sooner or later this base will have to be shut down. Then I can do something less dangerous." A guard says to two people entering the base not wearing uniforms. "Agreed and we can use these weapons to 'defend' ourselves from attacks by our enemies." Madame Catastrophe says as her face is shown by a searchlight. "Let's go, the more we talk the less we can steal before morning comes." Doctor Rabies says as he looks around for any traps that may have been laid to stop them. The soldier and the villains head to the supply room and the villains start taking materials. An alarm goes off. "This is enough, let's get outta here." Doctor Rabies says as he runs off with a rocket. "You don't tell me what to do, you worm." Madame Catastrophe says taking a targeting system.

Charlie and Kitty get up as soon as they hear the alarm and they change into their secret agent suits. Dudley sleeps for a couple minutes before Charlie realizes that he's still asleep. Charlie gets on the bed beneath Dudley's and kicks Dudley right off the bed. He falls to floor and wakes up. "What? Are we under attack by massive sausages?" Dudley says with his mouth drooling. "No, Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies are taking more equipment. Get your secret agent shirt back on and follow me." Charlie says grabbing the suitcase that held his secret agent suit. "Wait, we were supposed to put our secret agent clothing in the suitcases. I put chew toys in mine." Dudley says standing with the suitcase in his hand. "Fine, just follow me to the vehicle to follow the villains." Charlie says as he and Dudley run to the vehicle. They see Kitty right in front of the vehicle.

"What took you two so long?" Kitty says with an annoyed face. "Dudley here didn't wake up when the alarm went off and he didn't bring his secret agent suit." Charlie says giving Dudley the annoyed look. "It doesn't matter, let's just follow those two before they are out of sight." Kitty says hopping in the vehicle. "Oooh, I call driver." Dudley says pushing Kitty out of the driver's seat. "No, I think it would be best if Kitty drove while I got some stuff set up in the back." Charlie says lifting Dudley out of the driver's seat allowing Kitty to take the wheel (and not literally), Charlie then sets Dudley in the passenger's seat. Charlie then heads into the back and lays on the ground.

Madame Catastrophe heads into a truck and drives off into one direction. Doctor Rabies heads into another truck and goes in a different direction. The agnets see the two drive off. "We can follow them both, right Charlie? You gave this thing the ability to change into two smaller vehicles?" Dudley says looking back at Charlie. "Dudley I need to deal with the parts in order to allow this thing to separate, plus I never gave the Linerunner that option yet. Now that I think about it, I should really give the Linerunner a camouflage procedure. Note to self give the Linerunner a camouflage and separation capabilities." Charlie says righting down the things on a to do list. "Really, you didn't think of that before, even during some of those earlier missions." Kitty says thinking I thought that Dudley was the only dim member of the team. "Sorry, but I have some things that are of a higher priority. Since we are going to have to show ourselves anyways when we make the arrest so I didn't think the camouflage was necessary." Charlie says working on something in the back.

"So which one do we follow?" Kitty says looking at the two roads the villains took. "We should probably start with Madame Catastrophe, her reflexes makes her the bigger threat." Charlie says from the back. "I just hope that we chose the right target." Kitty says driving off to follow Madame Catastrophe.

In Madame Catastrophe's truck, she sees the agents gaining on her. "Doctor Rabies, the agents took the bait. How long will it take for you to get everything set up in the back up base?" Madame Catastrophe says over a walkie-talkie. "A bit longer just hold them off until then." Doctor Rabies says from a separate place. "I want to destroy the city as well, I also don't want to be caught by the agents before it is ready to strike." Madame Catastrophe says getting a bit agitated with the fact that she was being used as bait. "I am the one that knows how all the wires connect, so the decisioin was made before you even decided you wanted to complete the war machine." Doctor Rabies says calmly before ending the communication.

Madame Catastrophe drove into a cave and set up traps. When the agents arrive at the cave, they get out of the vehicle and enter the base. They had to stop seven times to get Dudley freed from traps he wandered into, twice to free Charlie from traps he got caught in, and once to free Kitty from a trap where she was hung upside down becuase a rope caught her left leg, and the rope was tied to a tree. When the agents got to the end of the cave, it was dark. Lights shined on the agents, and another light shined on Madame Catastrophe. The doors in the room all slammed shut and locked.

All the lights turn on in the room and to the agents surprise the war blimp isn't anywhere to be seen. "We've been baited. We need to track down Doctor Rabies." Charlie says as soon as he finds out he chose the wrong villain. "You aren't going anywhere until you deal with me." Madame Catastrophe says getting out two lasers. Charlie runs behind some crates. "Chief, we've been baited by Madame Catastrophe. I need you to send some tuff agents to my location, this way Madame Catastrophe doesn't try to escape while we go deal with her partner." Charlie says avoiding the lasers that Madame Catastrophe sends at him. "Agreed, I have your coordinates and I am sending some reinforcement your way." Chief says with a frown.

Charlie comes out from behind the crates and looks around for Madame Catastrophe and sees that she is on the rafters. Kitty is up there running to Madame Catastrophe, Dudley is trying to get up, but he keeps getting shot off the ladder before he can get all the way. Charlie runs to a wall and climbs up it using his claws. He avoids the lasers that Madame Catastrophe sends at him and he jumps down on the rafters and chases after Madame Catastrophe. Dudley climbs up on the other side of Madame Catastrophe and runs after her.

Madame Catastrophe jumps down from the rafters and lands on the ground. She shoot the rafters on both sides of the three agents. Charlie jumps onto some pipes that are above the rafters. Kitty uses a grappling hook to swing over and tries to kick Madame Catastrophe. Dudley just falls to the ground and slams on his stomach and is knocked out.

"Seriously, Dudley will feel that for a week." Charlie says looking at Dudley, before returning his attention to Kitty and Madame Catastrophe. Charlie moves on the pipes to go behind Madame Catastrophe, at the same time he watches to make sure that nothing happens to Kitty. Charlie jumps down and lands behind Madame Catastrophe. Madame Catastrophe turns around, during that time Kitty does a kick that send Madame Catastrophe stumbling toward Charlie. Charlie does a horizontal kick that sends Madame Catastrophe into the control panel for the doors. All the doors open up and Madame Catastrophe is knocked out by the impact.

Charlie heads over and picks up Dudley. When Kitty and Charlie get outside, they see the reinforcements that Charlie sent for earlier. "She is all yours." Charlie says to one of them. The agents head in and arrest the knocked out Madame Catastrophe while Charlie sets Dudley in the back of the vehicle. Kitty takes the wheel again and she drives them to the military base. When they arrive they see the Lieutenant inside of the base with a nervous look on his face. "Good news is that Madame Catastrophe is now in jail. The bad news is that she was bait that was used so that Doctor Rabies could complete work on the war blimp that is being constructed by the materials that was stolen from you." Charlie says as he picks up Dudley again. "How long do you think it will be before he is taken into custody?" The Lieutenant asks them.

"Since we don't know where he went, we will just have to wait til the blimp actually starts attacking the city. By the way, here is my uniform and here is Kitty's uniform. Dudley forgot his secret agent uniform and it is still in the building where he got changed." Charlie says handing the Lieutenant the suitcases with the uniforms he and Kitty wore. "Keep them, it will be a small token of my appreciation for you to take out the two villains. If you need anything just ask me." the Lieutenant says declining the suitcases. "We'll let you know in case it is needed. Can you get some soldiers to take us back to our original vehicle?" Charlie says looking at the general area where the Linerunner was parked. "It'll be my honor and my privelege to help you two skilled secret agents and your partner." The lieutenant says before telling a soldier where to drop the three agents off.

The agents got off the convoy at the area where the Linerunner is hidden. Charlie sets Dudley in the back passenger's seat. Charlie hops in the front passenger's seat and Kitty puts the neural interface on. "Take us back to headquarters so I can give Chief the full description of the events that happened earlier." Charlie says to Kitty. The Linerunner began to head back to tuff hq.

On the way back, the two agents see something coming out from the wharf. Charlie took out a pair of binoculars and looked at the figure. It was the war blimp. "Well, looks like the debriefing will have to wait. Kitty, change the destination to the war blimp. Linerunner, begin to initiate the change to Gradine." Charlie says grabbing Dudley and setting him on a seat like he was awake. Kitty changes the destination to the war blimp. When the agents could see the blimp without binoculars, Dudley wakes up.

"Huh? What happened?" Dudley says looking around. "Nice to see you're awake. The war blimp is getting ready to attack the city. I have a plan. I will sabotage the central computer and apprehend Doctor Rabies before he can make his escape." Charlie says looking at Dudley and then back at the war blimp. "How will you get on and what will we do?" Kitty asks making sure she wouldn't let Charlie do another solo mission. "You two will act as decoys in the Gradine. While looking through the binoculars I saw nothing in the blimp that could control every laser. It must be controlled by a computer. It will fire at you. While avoiding the fire go underneath it, I will jump on and head to the central computer." Charlie says making sure that Dudley didn't fall asleep again.

Kitty and Dudley nod in agreement with the plan, even though Kitty starts to worry that something will happen to Charlie while he is on the blimp. Charlie sees the worried look on Kitty's face. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Charlie says before kissing Kitty on the cheek. "Linerunner change into the Gradine." Charlie says while getting in a particular seat. The agents were ejected from the Linerunner, the Linerunner changed into the Gradine and the Gradine caught the agents in mid-air. Kitty put the neural interface on and headed to the blimp.

Meanwhile in the blimp, a robot was in the command center of the blimp. "Sir, it seems that the agents have caught your partner and it seems that they are heading this way." The robot says looking at the Gradine. "My partner at least bought some time for me to build you so that I will be safe when this falls apart. Access the database on the computer and assume my position." Doctor Rabies says over a computer monitor, waiting for the robot's response. "Roger." The robots says before assuming the identity of Doctor Rabies.

'Doctor Rabies' looked out the window and saw the agents heading 'his' way. "Fire the lasers and shoots those annoying agents out of the sky." The robot says with Doctor Rabies' voice. All the weapons on the port side of the blimp turned toward the Gradine and began firing. "Hold on to something. We need to spin to avoid some of the fire." Charlie says holding on to his seat. Kitty made the Linerunner do a barrel roll. Dudley wasn't holding on to anything and was bouncing all around in the cockpit, eventually getting in front of Kitty. Kitty couldn't see that a rocket was heading for them but she moved the Gradine around trying to get Dudley out of her face. The rocket hit the left wing and the Gradine started to head into a dangerously steep nose dive.

"Time for plan B. You two get out of this nosedive and land near the harbor and wait for me. I will eject myself and head up there." Charlie says before pressing a button on the left side of his armrest. Charlie was ejected from the Gradine. He unbuckled his seat, jumped out of his seat, got his grappling hook out and shot it at one of the metal bars on the bottom of the blimp. The hook winds itself around the bar and Charlie is taken to the bar. Charlie moves via the plates on the outside of the blimp to get a view of Doctor Rabies.

"Sir, the target has been destroyed, now what?" The robot says returning to its original form. "I was sooo hoping for this to be more entertaining, but oh well. Head to the tuff building and take it out first, then lay siege to the city." Doctor Rabies says from the monitor. "Commencing attack on tuff." The robot says guiding the computer to tuff hq. "Great, another bait, this was set up to fall apart since of some of the weak links that are in this. I have two options. First strengthen the numerous links then make myself known. Second is to use this hacker bug I have put in a compartment of my wrist-com, hack the robot and use it lead me to Doctor Rabies, use the war ship to open a hole to in his base, and take him out now. Option 2 it is, but I should first contact my partners about the change in plans." Charlie says tossing his grappling hook out of the blimp, and takes out another one. Charlie jumps right off of the blimp.

Meanwhile, still in a nosedive are Kitty and Dudley. "Auto-repair sequence initiated." The Gradine's computer says. In a couple of seconds the wing is fixed and Kitty can get out of the nosedive. She does just that and lands on the harbor, waiting on a word from Charlie.

"Kitty, Dudley listen up. Change of plans again. I will take control of the robot that Doctor Rabies put in his own place. It will have the coordinates to his base. Follow the blimp when you see it start to change directions. When you see it start to descend get on it and you will find me in the command center. We will drop down in the hole the blimp will make in Doctor Rabies' lair and arrest him like his partner. Got it?" Charlie says still falling down heading right into the ocean. Kitty nods in agreement, Dudley is asleep until Kitty yells his name, then he nods in agreement. "Good, okay, here goes nothing." Charlie says firing the grappling hook at the same spot as he did before, and he met with the same results.

He climbed up and got into the part of the blimp with the weaponry. Charlie pressed a button and a small spiderlike robot pops out of a compartment. "Okay, it is out, enabling manual control of the bug." Charlie says testing out the controls. The bug moves around and approaches an edge of the blimp. "Okay, need to recalibrate the central matrix. Calibrating... done." Charlie says moving the controls again. The bug moves and approaches the door to the command center. "Okay, the database to an outdated model robot as the one I saw should be in the same spot as the brain is in anyone on this planet." Charlie says moving the bug to the ceiling above the robot.

"Okay, dropping down and beginning to hack." Charlie says heading the bug into the robot's servers. "Error! Error! Malicious program attempting to steal data. Initiating the firewall programs." The robots says for a little bit, while trembling like it was scared. "Error! Error! Firewalls breached attempting to destroy the program. Data hacked and being transferred to an unknown hacker." The robot says when a monitor turns on with Doctor Rabies' face. "What's going on here?" Doctor Rabies says when he sees the robot acting like it is malfunctioning. "Memory hacked and data is being sent to unknown person." The robot says before regaining control. The bug jumps off the robot and heads back to Charlie.

"There is only one person who is able to get through my encryption algorithms that quickly and with that much ease and is a hero. Initiating the self-destruct sequence." Doctor Rabies' says pressing a switch. The robot blows up. "I told her that we should have stolen some of the more advanced robot guards and not some robot guards that she stole from a flea market. Better set up the aerial defenses." Doctor Rabies says before ending his communication to the blimp.

Charlie hears the explosion and enters the command center. He sees the remains of the robot. He takes the wheel and turns the blimp around heading for Doctor Rabies' lair.

Kitty and Dudley see the blimp turning around and they enter the Gradine and fly after the blimp. Charlie's image appears on the monitor of the Gradine. "The robot that was here either self-destructed trying to stop me from getting the data or Doctor Rabies did it after I got the data. I know where Doctor Rabies' lair is and I am heading there now. Stay in the Gradine as either way Doctor Rabies probably knows we are heading to him. I'll use the blimp as a shield as well as an aerial battering ram to get in. Stay behind me." Charlie says from the blimp's command center. "Okay, about how long will this take to get to the lair?" Dudley asks to the monitor of Charlie.

"Let me check the targeting system that is in here. Just need to set the new destination to the lair of our old friend Doctor Rabies. Okay, in about three minutes we'll be at the lair. He really should have his lair farther from where he had a backup trap laidout." Charlie says looking down at the targeting system. "He is not our old friend Charlie." Dudley says as soon as Charlie looked back up at the monitor. "I know it is something that is said about an enemy or rival. I don't really get it myself." Charlie says before ending the communication.

The Gradine gets behind the blimp. After three minutes a barrage of weapons start hammering the blimp. It begins to waiver. "Charlie, what's going on?" Kitty says growing increasingly concerned. "It seems the blimp cannot withstand this much damage for too long. Bad news is that the weak links in here are easy targets for the weapons. Good news is that during the three minutes I set a powerful bomb on the front of the blimp. If it were to fall apart before it collided with the ceiling of the lair. I would jump out before it even starts to separate. When the front gets close enough to the ceiling it will detonate on collision with the lair or I will detonate it by RC." Charlie says before the monitor of the Gradine starts to show static.

Kitty gets extremely nervous, but she sees a figure run and jump on to the back of the blimp. It is Charlie. He jumps and lands on the Gradine and enters. Charlie looks at the blimp as it falls apart. Charlie waits for the bomb to be as close as possible for the biggest area of entry. Charlie sees the moment and presses the detonation switch. The front of the blimp explodes destroying every piece of the blimp and creating a hole in the lair big enough to allow the very base of tuff hq to fit in.

"What bomb did you use to create a hole that big Charlie, a C4?" Kitty says amazed at the size of the bomb. "No, that wouldn't be strong enough to penetrate whatever metal is being used to support the lair. I used a bomb that was given to me by a member of the Oblivion Squad. He called it the K7 bomb. It is eight times more powerful than a C4. He has another one though." Charlie says before seeing that all the aerial defenses have been totally devastated by the explosion.

The Gradine lands in the lair. They see a dozen automated laser turrets pointed at them, with Doctor Rabies standing behind all of them. "It ends here tuff agents." Doctor Rabies says looking for any way the agents can turn the tables. "You're right about that, you are going to jail." Charlie says unphased by the turrets. Kitty and Dudley begin to think that Charlie is too proud of his abilities to know the trouble they are in. "FIRE!" Doctor Rabies yells and the turrets start firing at the agents. "Linerunner enter Iron Wall." Charlie says avoiding half of the lasers with ease.

Kitty and Dudley run behind the Iron Wall, while Charlie runs to a wall and runs up a while before climbing up it. All the lasers target Charlie. Charlie jumps down and runs toward the turrets, avoiding all the lasers, some barely though. One laser blasts Charlie on his left shoulder and another blasts him on his right knee. Even though in pain, Charlie keeps on running. Charlie gets middle of the turrets and lays down. The outermost turrets blast all the turrets between it and Charlie.

Charlie gets up when only two turrets are left. Charlie jumps over one turret and waits for it to get destroyed, which it does by the other turret. Charlie runs to the other turret and jumps over it. Charlie approaches the control console for it. The turret blows up. Doctor Rabies and Kitty are stunned by what they saw. Dudley is excited by what he saw.

"How is that possible? No one is able to move that fast and survive being blasted by a dozen lasers." Doctor Rabies says before getting out his laser. "I was taught by the members of the Oblivion Squad and it didn't just involve their skills. It also involved how to utilize enemy weapon implacements to my advantage." Charlie says before taking a breather. "No wonder why, one member alone can take out 18 turrets in any position." Doctor Rabies says before firing his laser at Charlie. Charlie is too tired and cannot avoid the laser and is pushed back by the impact as well as getting burnt black by the heat.

Kitty and Dudley get out from behind the Linerunner and start running toward Doctor Rabies. Doctor Rabies starts firing at the agents. Kitty avoids every laser shot at herby jumping either over it or to the side. Dudley avoids all the lasers shot at him by diving to the ground. Charlie gets up, still tired and grabs the lasers from the turrets and gathers them up behind the Linerunner. Charlie finds a piece of loose pipe and tears it off. Charlie also finds an unused trigger and pieces of wires among the things on the ground. Charlie sets lasers in a circular pattern pointing to the center of the pipe. Charlie also connects the trigger to the lasers through the wires.

Kitty and Dudley both try to tackle Doctor Rabies at the same time. Doctor Rabies moves out of the way and the two agents tackle each other. The two agents get into a huge fight. "Where did the other agent go?" Doctor Rabies says pulling out a second laser. Doctor Rabies is half way between the fighting agents and the Linerunner when he hears a voice. "I'm right here." Charlie says appearing from behind the Linerunner. He pulls the trigger. The lasers fire at the same time and sends Doctor Rabies all the way over to the wall near the two agents who are fighting. The noise breaks up their fight. "I would like to go to jail now." Doctor Rabies says before passing out.

Dudley runs over and grabs the laser system Charlie has. "Cool, did you make this Charlie?" Dudley says pointing the tube at Charlie. Dudley accidently pulls the trigger and Charlie is sent into a wall. "Okay, note to self do not let Dudley use a laser... ever." Charlie says before passing out. "YOU IDIOT!" Kitty yells before nailing Dudley on the head. The two agents get into another fight, but it stops when they hear the other tuff agents arrive at the scene.

"Good work, Agents Katswell, Puppy and... where's Agent Cheetah?" Chief says looking for Charlie. "Butt munch over here fired the laser system Charlie made while it was was pointing right at him." Kitty says looking at Dudley. "Let me see that laser system." Keswick says as Kitty takes it from Dudley and gives it to Keswick. Keswick aims it at the sky and pulls the trigger. The lasers goes high enough to punch a hole through a cloud. "Amazing, this is extremely powerful but it gives no recoil when it is fired. How does he create such a thing?" Keswick says astonished by the weapon.

"Someone arrest Doctor Rabies before he can escape. Someone else carry Agent Cheetah to the Linerunner." Chief says hopping back into his vehicle. He drives off. Some tuff agents take Doctor Rabies into custody. Kitty picks up an unconscious Charlie and sets him in the front passenger seat. Dudley hops in the driver's seat. Kitty pushes Dudley into the back, then she puts on the neural interface.

Later that day, Charlie wakes up and sees Kitty waiting by his hospital bed. "Uhhhhh, what happened?" Charlie says holding his head in pain. "Dudley fired the laser system you made at you and you passed out." Kitty says before sighing in relief. "And Doctor Rabies?" Charlie says still holding his head. "In custody." Kitty says briefly. Charlie tries to sit up in his bed, but he feels a sharp pain in his stomach and lays back down. "Don't move. Dudley fired the lasers right at your stomach." Kitty says running over to help Charlie lie down. A short bit later, Charlie is able to leave the hospital and Kitty drives him back to his room. They kiss for a while before Charlie heads up to his room still aching in pain every now and then.


	9. Lost Skill

Opening ends with Charlie playing the guitar & Dudley holding a laser. Charlie strums the guitar & Dudley accidently fires the laser when it is pointed at Charlie. Charlie gets blasted to the right side of the screen. Charlie runs back on to the screen & starts chasing Dudley til the screen turns black.

Mistaken Fate

Charlie, Kitty & Dudley had three days to relax after dealing with Madame Catastrophe & Doctor Rabies, since the town was relatively quiet. Dudley actually did relax. Kitty & Charlie spent the time to train & view the town.

During the fourth day after that mission the agents came in during the normal time. "Hopefully today is like the past three days. Sometimes it is good to be a secret agent." Dudley says before putting a red chewtoy in his mouth. "Dudley, being a secret agent isn't about relaxing. It is..." Kitty says for a while giving Dudley an angry look. "About protecting the world, or in our case the city of Petropolis." Charlie says giving Dudley the same look Kitty is giving Dudley. "So what? You must admit that some down time is what we needed." Dudley says getting uncomfortable by the looks taht Charlie & Kitty are giving him. Charlie & Kitty looked at each other for a while then turned back to face Dudley. "You are right about something for once Dudley. It has been nice. Kitty & I were finally able to travel around the city without having to fire or dodge lasers." Charlie says turning his frown nearly into his first smile. Some other agents came over hoping that Charlie would smile for the first time while working for Tuff, but he didn't. The other agents went back to their business. "Charlie, do you hate being happy or something? Why don't you smile?" Dudley says never seeing Charlie smile. Charlie looked into the distance for a while before facing Dudley again. "No, I like being happy. It is just something that remained from when I worked for my father." Charlie says looking down.

"What are you talking about Charlie?" Kitty says agreeing with Dudley for the first time. "While I worked for my father. He said that his workers even if it is his best worker, must never show emotions while they are doing a job. He said that the enemy would figure out a way to turn our emotions against us. That is why I never showed much emotion." Charlie says looking around.

Chief contacted Kitty's group by their wrist-coms. "Agents, Snaptrap is stealing bricks from a construction site. I want you to stop him." Chief says making a frown. "Okay, other than the threat of vandalism by Snaptrap & his minions, I don't see any reason for us to stop them." Charlie says shrugging his shoulders. "I am the Chief & that mission is an order." Chief says deepening his frown. "On it Chief." Kitty says running out of hq.

When the agents look around the construction site, they see Francisco stealing some more bricks. They follow him to a warehouse near the docks. They enter the warehouse & see that it is dark. All the lights come on at once revealing Ollie, Larry, Francisco, & Snaptrap with their lasers pointed at the agents. "IT'S A TRAP!" Dudley yells. Kitty & Charlie turn to Dudley with annoyed faces. "Thank you, moron." Charlie says before the agents return their attention to the villains. "Hello tuff agents. I have stolen every possible item that can be used to destroy bricks. I am going to steal every brick from the city. Use those bricks to create a giant wall around the city. The people of Petropolis will have to pay me to destroy the wall. I will use that money to make a massive army to rule petropolis." Snaptrap says pressing a button. A wall of bricks blocks the only exit from the warehouse. "First, though, is to remove you agents from the picture." Snaptrap says making sure every possible exit was blocked.

"Kitty, I don't know whether to call Snaptrap a genius or a complete idiot. His plan is very good, but he is stupid for saying it out loud right in front of his enemies. What would you call Snaptrap?" Charlie says looking to Kitty. Charlie looks & sees a giant box made out of bricks behind him to his left. "You will be the first to perish." Snaptrap says angrily to Charlie. The villains fire their lasers at Charlie. Charlie avoids their lasers for a while before starting to get tired. Dudley & Kitty rush toward the villains. They turn & fire their lasers at the other two agents. Dudley gets hit in the face by a laser shot by Ollie. "Okay, owww." Dudley says before passing out. "Dudley, are you ok?" Charlie says looking over to Dudley. During that time, Francisco turned his laser toward Charlie & fired it. "Charlie, look out." Kitty says seeing Francisco aiming his laser at Charlie. "What?" Charlie says looking around. The laser hits Charlie right into the brick box & all the bricks collapse on top of him. Kitty is horrorfied at what happened, but at the same time enraged. "Linerunner, come to my position." Kitty says into her wrist-com.

At hq, Linerunner comes online & heads to Kitty. When it arrives it digs right under the wall & arrives in front of Dudley. Kitty hops in & puts on the neural interface. Kitty looks through the weapons list quickly & sees something under the title of Beta Laser. "Linerunner, activate the Beta Laser." Kitty says. The Linerunner's grill lifts up several inches revealing the opening of a cannon. "Transferring energy to laser. 10%. 25%. 38%. 53%. 70%. 88%. 100%." The Linerunner's computer says transferring the energy from the lasers blasts from the villains lasers into the cannon. A giant green beam started forming in the cannon. "FIRE!" Kitty yells pointing her finger at the villains. The cannon fires a massive beam of energy. The villains duck down under it. The laser doesn't just cut through the wall of that warehouse, but also the walls of several other warehouse in the direction the beam was fired. During the time the beam was fired Kitty arrested Snaptrap and his goons. Kitty presses the button Snaptrap pressed earlier and the brick wall is raised up. Kitty drives the linerunner outside.

While Kitty was putting Snaptrap in the containment area with his henchman, Dudley wakes up. Dudley looks around the room wondering what happened. Kitty comes in and sees that Dudley is awake. "Dudley, Charlie is buried under that pile of bricks. Get him out of there." Kitty says pointing to the pile of bricks in a giant mess. Dudley runs over and starts throwing the bricks off of the pile. Unfortunately, he threw them right at Kitty. "Watch it, you idiot." Kitty says with a half angry and half worried look.

After hundreds of bricks and hundreds of yells from Kitty to Dudley, Dudley gets to Charlie's passed out body. Dudley picks him up and carries him over to the Linerunner. The agents drive back to hq. During the trip, they stop at the prison and gives the villains to the guards. Between the journey to the prison and the journey back to hq, Charlie wakes up. Kitty parks the Linerunner inside the garage. She looks back and sees that Charlie is awake. "Charlie? Charlie? Are you all right?" Kitty says looking at Charlie. "I am fine, but a couple things. Who am I? Who are you people? and Where am I?" Charlie says looking around. Kitty gets out of the Linerunner and runs to the bathroom crying. Dudley gets Keswick and brings him to Charlie.

"It seems that Charlie lost his memory. Due to the fact that he still knows how to use lasers, it seems that he lost the part of his memory that deals with people he knows, including himself." Keswick says. "How long till he gets it back, because I don't want to hear Kitty crying during a lot of missions." Dudley says looking at where Kitty run off. "No idea. Chief will still want him to work, so you two will have to work and protect Charlie. If a villain catches him, they can tell Charlie that he works for them. Someone with Charlie's talent and training will make him first priority no matter which villain is attacking the city." Keswick says looking at Charlie. "Why don't we just tell him he's a secret agent?" Dudley says thinking of an easy solution. "Under normal conditions that would work, but Charlie's will makes that impossible unless he is forced to do it, and that isn't something we do. The villains though, will have no problem doing this as they think Charlie has all his memories. So to get his memories back, either I need to make a machine that can do that or we'll have to wait for it to come back. Since we don't know how long that will take, I will get started on the machine." Keswick says as he heads back to the lab.

During the night, Charlie just sat in the Linerunner totally unaware of what was happening in the city. During that same night, Snaptrap and his goons managed to break out of jail. When they got back to the warehouse they gots some chairs and a table together for a meeting. "Okay, despite that delay, is everything set up for the plan?" Snaptrap says with a grin. Everyone else nods their heads yes. "Good, everybody know the plan?" Snaptrap says spinning his eyes. Yet again, everyone else nods their heads yes. "Boss, I don't think that the Cheetah will be able to stop us if he can still move." Francisco says with his own grin. "Good point Francisco, but just to make sure, if Agents Katswell or Puppy says that Charlie is injured, I want you and Ollie to blast every rafter. This way he'll have to come down if he's up there. That's the last time I trust a hero." Snaptrap says looking around making sure that Charlie isn't still in the warehouse.

The next morning, Kitty and Dudley head to the tuff parking lot and see that Charlie hasn't moved much. "What are we going to do about Charlie?" Kitty says looking at Charlie who is laying down in the back seat of the Linerunner. "I'm surprised you aren't still sad about Charlie, Kitty?" Dudley says looking at Kitty who is perfectly calm. "During the night I spent some time and I know now he lost his memory." Kitty says giving Dudley a sad smile. "He lost his memory that regards people." Dudley says turning to Charlie when he heard him make a noise. It was just him moving around. "Agents, Snaptrap and his goons escaped from prison last night. You three must aprehend them again." Chief says through a brief wrist-com message. "Doesn't he know that Charlie lost his memory?" Kitty says a bit angry. "He will still want him to work." Dudley says hopping into the passenger's seat. Kitty gets in the driver's seat of the Linerunner and they head to the warehouse thinking that is the first place the villains will head to.

At the warehouse, Snaptrap's goons just put the bricks into the box they had the shape of earlier. "Larry, start building the wall to trap the agents if they come here again." Snaptrap says to Larry who has just brought the mortar to rebuild the wall that had an opening due to the laser. "Can't Ollie and Francisco do it?" Larry says before realizing where he was about to go. "Okay, I see what you want. A trip to the shark tank. I'll give you one." Snaptrap says pressing a button. The shark tank opened up on the other side of the warehouse. A robotic arm appeared with a baseball bat. The arm swung the bat at Larry. Larry was sent into the shark tank (seriously someone please tell me how many times this has happened). "Oh, the teeth." Larry says trying to avoid becoming shark food. Snaptrap presses the button again and the shark tank door closes.

"Francisco, you and Ollie repair the brick wall." Snaptrap says to Francisco who just picked up the mortar. "It can't be done, Boss. The agents are heading this way." Francisco says pointing to the Linerunner which is fast approaching. "How did they know we would come here? Oh yeah, this is where all the bricks are." Snaptrap says slapping himself in stupidity. The Linerunner busts right through the metal door, drives over the shark tank, and does a ninety degree clockwise turn. Kitty and Dudley hop out of the Linerunner.

Snaptrap drops the shark tank control switch and runs to the other side of the room,flips over the table, and then he takes his laser out. Dudley rams Francisco into the box of bricks (karma bites doesn't it?) Kitty kicks Ollie right toward the hole in the wall, and Ollie skids on the floor with his face (ouch!). Dudley starts running and steps on the shark tank door button. Larry hops out instantly and runs into a corner to rest. A shark was about to chase after Larry, but Snaptrap shot his laser at Dudley, Dudley fell backwards onto the button and the doors slammed right on the shark. Larry came out from the corner and he sees a figure in the back seat of the Linerunner. Larry sees what is going on and he runs to the Linerunner. Larry looks into the window and sees Charlie just standing there in the back, wearing a face that showed something like what is going on. Charlie goes back to sleep in the back seat. Larry slowly opens the door.

Snaptrap, Kitty and Dudley were firing their lasers at each other, neither side able to get a hit on the other side. During the firefight, Larry dragged Charlie into the corner where he was hiding earlier. Larry runs into the corner and waited for the coast to be clear. Kitty looks around and sees a mirror on the left wall. She shoots one laser at Snaptrap and another at the mirror. Snaptrap ducks down behind the table. The laser bounces of the mirror and hits Snaptrap in the butt. "YOW!" Snaptrap yells jumping from behind the table in pain. Kitty and Dudley fire their lasers at Snaptrap before he falls back down. Snaptrap gets sent into the wall and falls unconscious. Kitty puts the handcuffs on Snaptrap, and Dudley calls Chief to send them some tuff agents to transport Snaptrap to prison.

Kitty hands Snaptrap to some tuff agents that arrived when Dudley called chief to send them their way. Kitty looks in the back and doesn't see Charlie. She gets nervous. "He must have his memory back, and he must have headed home to recover from those bruises." Dudley says totally oblivious of the drag marks that are on his side of the Linerunner.

Dudley and Kitty head back to hq. When they arrive they see Keswick standing outside of hq. "Agents the machine is set up to return Charlie's memories back to him. All I had to do was convert the documents containing Charlie's information about himself, the basics of his partners' information, and information about the villains into binary codes sequences. Then all that remained is a way to focus a beam that will send that information to a certain point after it has enough time to gather all the codes." Keswick says with a proud look. Dudley has a blank face showing he got lost shortly after Keswick started talking. Kitty looks over and sees Dudley wearing the huh face. "Dudley, Keswick said that the information Charlie lost will be sent back to him as data that will be sent to his brain." Kitty says after getting Dudley's attention.

During the night, Snaptrap and his goons escape from prison again (hello, where are the guards? don't tell me they all quit). They all head back to the warehouse. Larry sees that the agents have left and his co-workers are back. "Francisco, look who I found just sitting in the back of the agents' vehicle." Larry says to Francisco. Francisco heads over and sees Charlie who is still asleep (how is that possible). "Boss, Larry finally made himself useful." Francisco calls over to Snaptrap. "Finally, with him, we can get the information about tuff we need to destroy it. Then I can finally take over Petropolis." Snaptrap says with a really big evil grin. "Uh, Boss, how are you going to get the information out of him. The agent said it himself, he can't be intimidated into doing anything unless he wants to do it himself." Francisco says making his point.

"You have a point Francisco, but I have something that will make him give us the information." Snaptrap says pressing a button. A hole opens up in the floor and a giant laser turret appears from the hole. "This will allow me to get the information out of the agent." Snaptrap says hoping into the control seat. "Uh, Boss, why didn't you use this to blast the agents earlier?" Ollie says amazed by the sheer size of the turret. "Because Ollie, this thing takes a long time to charge, but is extremely powerful." Snaptrap says rolling his eyes. "Since I got him to us does that mean I won't be sent to the shark tank anymore?" Larry says looking around. "Let's see... NO!" Snaptrap says before pressing another switch. The floor under Larry opens up and Larry falls into the shark tank. "Oh the teeth." Larry says swimming around in the tank trying not to get eaten. "Take the agent to the restraints and we'll force him to give us the information." Snaptrap says pressing a thrid switch. In front of the laser a metal board pops up.

Ollie and Francisco pick up Charlie who is still somehow sleeping and sets him on the board. Charlie's arms and legs are restrained to the board. Charlie wakes up and tries to move around. "Where are weapons and gear in tuff?" Snaptrap says pointing the laser to Charlie. "First of all what is tuff? Second, who are you people?" Charlie says looking around. "That's it, he's going to get blasted." Snaptrap says charging the laser. "Hey, Boss, it is possible that the agent lost part or all his memories when the bricks fell on him. I remember reading in the villain's handbook as well as the henchman's handbook that an agent with amnesia makes a temporary allie." Francisco tells Snaptrap. "Two things. First, we now have the second best tuff agents as a temporary henchman. Second there is a handbook for villains?" Snaptrap says looking weirded out by the fact there is a villain's handbook. "Sure there is. Birdbrain made it yesterday." Francisco says pulling out his copy.

"You are Charlie Cheetah and you are my henchman. These are your partners, Ollie, Francisco and Larry is in the shark tank." Snaptrap says pointing to who ever he was talking about. Ollie waves hello, Francisco gives his own evil grin, and Larry just keeps swimming. "That sounds about right. But then why am I here restrained and having a laser pointed at my head?" Charlie says looking around. "You were hypnotized by tuff agents." Snaptrap says widening his evil grin everytime he lies to Charlie. "That sounds about right, can someone let me go now." Charlie says trying to break free. Ollie and Francisco opens the restraints so Charlie can get up. "So what's the plan..." Charlie says trying to remember Snaptrap's name. "My name is Verminious Snaptrap, but call me Snaptrap. We are getting ready to build a giant wall around the city. You are here to stop any tuff agents." Snaptrap says not believing that this can get any better. "I'll be on the rafters ready to strike when needed. Just call me when you need me." Charlie says climbing up to the rafters.

The next day, Kitty and Dudley look around but don't see Charlie anywhere in tuff hq. "He must still be healing." Dudley says before heading up to the cafeteria line. "Agents, somehow Snaptrap and his goons escaped again. You need to arrest them... again." Chief says somehow oblivious to the fact that Charile wasn't with Kitty. "Let's go stop them again." Kitty says as she and Dudley jump into the Linerunner. They head to the warehouse for a third time. When they get there it is pretty much the same old, same old for doom.

"You are going to jail again." Kitty says getting out her laser. She looks around and sees the drag marks, even though they are very slight now. "What are those marks from?" Kitty says looking at Dudley. "Beats me." Dudley says with a blank face. "Larry managed to drag your partner out during your last visit." Snaptrap says with a REALLY big evil grin. "But that means..." Kitty says looking around. Snaptrap whistles and Charlie drops to the floor with his claws out. "DUDLEY, YOU MORON. HOW DID YOU MISS THOSE DRAG MARKS?" Kitty yells at Dudley. "Those were drag marks? I thought they were tire tracks." Dudley says with another blank expression.

"Charlie, hold them off while we build the wall." Snaptrap says. Charlie nods his head and rushes toward the agents. Kitty and Dudley throw punches at Charlie, Charlie does the same and also avoids the attacks. Kitty does a low kick while Dudley runs forward with his head out. Charlie jumps in the air, does several spins and lands on the ground behind Dudley. Dudley turns around. Charlie begins to send a barrage of attacks at the agents, switching targets every once in a while to keep them off balance. Kitty does another low kick and Dudley finally gets his laser out. Charlie does another spinning flip in the air. Dudley shoots his laser at Charlie, hitting him in the stomach. Charlie gets sent into a metal support beam, and falls unconscious.

Kitty and Dudley arrest Snaptrap and his goons and take them to jail. When they get back to the warehouse, they see that Charlie is still knocked out. They take him to tuff hq. They restrain him to a metal board (deja vu) that Keswick built to restrain Charlie so that the beam can hit him. Charlie wakes up and desperately struggles to escape, but with no success.

"I will not become one of your lackeys." Charlie says still trying to escape. "The laser is nearly fully charged." Keswick says. Charlie continues to try to escape for a while, he then closes his eyes in pain for a little while, he opens them a slight bit later. "What happened and why am I restrained to a metal board? Kitty, Dudley, why is Keswick pointing a laser at me?" Charlie says looking at the person he is talking to. Kitty and Dudley are both extremely happy that Charlie has his memories back.

"Oh, good thing I put in the self-destruct button for the laser." Keswick says pushing self-destruct button. The laser doesn't blow up, but Kitty, Dudley and Keswick hear a voice that says OWW. They look over and see that the metal board self-destructed instead. Kitty and Dudley remove the restraints off of Charlie. "Oops. Sorry, about that Agent Cheetah, I should really label the buttons as well." Keswick says to Charlie. Charlie looks really mad, but moves his right hand down his face to calm himself down. Later that day, Kitty and Dudley told Charlie what happened. "Hold on, I nearly performed that entire combo." Charlie says looking at his partners. "What combo?" Kitty says looking at Charlie before turning to face Dudley. "It was a combo I used while I worked for my father. It is a barrage of attacks that tires out the enemy, then pounds them to a pulp." Charlie says looking glad that he didn't go through the entire attack. Kitty gets up and heads over to give Chief the report of the mission.

After lunch, Charlie gets a message from Chief. "Agent Cheetah, since you aided Snaptrap, you will have to go through training again." Chief says with a frown. "What, I lost my memory." Charlie says surprised by the message. "Doesn't matter, you will start training again tomorrow." Chief says with a slightly smaller frown. "Chief, I didn't even go through training here once." Charlie says still surprised by the fact he has to go through training. "You will start tomorrow Agent Cheetah, if you wish to stay as a secret agent working for tuff." Chief says showing an indifferent face. "Fine, Chief." Charlie says frowning.

Ending Scene is Kitty jumping on the rights side of the screen and Charlie leaning against the back in the middle. Dudley runs toward the left, slips on a banana peel and slides right into Charlie. Kitty yells at Dudley.


	10. Cold Disposition

The opening ends with Keswick strumming the guitar. The guitar blows up.

Training Day

The next day, Charlie was speeding through his training. Within only a full hour, he had gotten through about twelve different training simulations. Chief directed Charlie to his final part of training, a sparring match with the best agent of tuff, Kitty Katswell. When Chief and Charlie got to the sparring arena, they saw that Kitty was warming up. "You better get changed Agent Cheetah." Chief says pointing to Charlie's sparring outfit which had black pants, black shirt, a large golden sash, and a small yellow sash. "On it, Chief." Charlie says taking the outfit and headed to the changing room. When Charlie came out, the small sash was on his head and the large sash was around his waist. Charlie entered the sparring ring. Kitty and Charlie bowed to each other and the match began.

Kitty threw the first punch by doing a horizontal slash toward Charlie. Charlie ducked below the claw, knocked Kitty's hand up and tried to do an uppercut. Kitty jumped back and tried to trip Charlie. Charlie did several back flips to gain some distance from. The match continued on for a full hour, Kitty was still going strong, but Charlie was getting tired. Kitty did a low kick followed by an upper kick. Charlie hopped back to avoid both strikes. "Why don't you use the combo you talked about yesterday Charlie?" Kitty says waiting for Charlie to attack. "You really want to try to deal with that, Kitty? Using that combo will temporarily turn me back to my father's worker, emotionless and merciless." Charlie says not willing to use that combo. "I can handle whatever you throw at me." Kitty says provoking Charlie to strike by doing that one thing with her hand.

"Okay, Chief make sure to keep a way to tranquilize me so I don't injure her too badly." Charlie says to Kitty, and then to Chief. Chief brings in Keswick with a tranquilizer gun and Dudley. Charlie breathing became relaxed. Charlie's eyes showed a malevolence for the match. Charlie runs to Kitty and slides, trying to trip her. Kitty jumps above Charlie. Charlie does an vertical rising kick. Kitty grabs Charlie's leg, lands on the ground and throws Charlie toward a wall. Charlie adjusts his body, lands on the wall and jumps off it. Charlie does two separate horizontal strikes, one being a kick, the other being a scratch. Kitty ducks down to avoid the blows. Charlie lands on Kitty's shoulders. He jumps straight up and brings his foot down during the fall. Kitty moves out of the way and gets ready to do a low kick for when Charlie lands. Charlie lands on the ground and Kitty tries to trip Charlie.

Charlie grabs her foot and throws her into the air. Charlie does a vertical flip kick. The attack connects with Kitty's back and Kitty gets sent into a wall. Charlie runs along the wall and begins to get his right foot ready for another drop kick. Chief sees that Kitty still hasn't recovered. "Chief, I say now is the time for me to stop Agent Cheetah. If that strike connects, Agent Katswell will not be able to work for seven full weeks... at the least." Keswick says looking at the spot Charlie will have his foot drop on Kitty. "Agreed, stop him." Chief says giving Keswick the right to stop Charlie from dealing with the blow. Keswick tries to fire at Charlie, but Charlie avoids each strike and begins the run again.

Kitty recovers and rolls out of the way. Charlie jumps off the wall and sends a powerful kick at Kitty. Keswick hits Charlie in the right arm with a dart. Charlie still keeps heading toward Kitty. Kitty rolls out of the way. Charlie is asleep when he hits the floor. "What happened?" Dudley says oblivious to the match, focusing more on the yellow chew toy in his mouth. "What did happen?" Kitty says looking at the dart. "He was about to strike you in the back very hard. You would have been injured for several weeks if it had connected." Keswick says looking at Charlie. Charlie wakes up quickly from the dart and looks around. "What happened?" Charlie says seeing that Chief's face is annoyed that the same question was asked for the third time straight.

"You tried to severly injure your partner." Keswick says. "That is one of the reasons why I don't use that combo. I developed it myself so each attack wears down a separate muscle, this will allow me to wear down the opponent at one time. Also, I worked for my father in a solo group." Charlie says looking at Kitty. "Enough. That is enough Agent Cheetah, your training is finished. You and Agent Katswell can change back." Chief says looking to the sparring participants. "Oh Chief, the teleportation pad is complete. I just need to try it out with some food to see if everything is set up." Charlie says looking at Chief. "Fine, send something to me before I lock up hq adn I will tell you if it matches its original appearance." Chief says smiling now.

Charlie and Kitty get changed back. Kitty and Charlie spend the rest of the day making sure that Dudley doesn't do anything stupid.

Later that day. At Charlie's apartment, Charlie heads to the teleportation pad. "Chief, I am going to send you an orange to begin with for the first test subject." Charlie says over his wrist-com. "Agreed." Chief says with a grin. "Okay, initiating the molecular displacement protocol for subject 0001." Charlie says over a keypad on the pad. The orange disappears and reappears at the Chief's office. "How does it look Chief?" Charlie says over his intercom. "Outside looks all right, I will use a laser blade to check the inside... the inside looks like an apple's." Chief says with disappointment. "Bad news is that the pad deals with molecular mutations at the moment. Good news is that I found a way to add apples and oranges." Charlie says with a grin during the second part. "Work on it and give me a report for missions and daily updates regarding the pad." Chief says waiting for Charlie's replies. "Agreed." Charlie says before ending the communication.

Kitty, Charlie and Dudley are in their battle poses for the end scene.


	11. Lost Hope

The opening ends with Charlie strumming the guitar. The guitar takes off. Charlie rides on the guitar like it is a snowboard till the screen turns black.

Purest Evil

It has been a full year since Charlie has joined tuff. Charlie was walking with Kitty and Dudley toward the cafeteria. Kitty got her food as well as her partners' food. Charlie finished his food pretty quickly. Dudley finished after Charlie. "Hey Charlie, it's been a full year since you joined us. So that means you worked with us during your birthday. When is your birthday anyways?" Dudley says looking at Charlie. Kitty looks at Charlie as well waiting for the answer. Charlie looks down for a while. A while later, Kitty notices tears falling down onto Charlie's hands. "Look what you did Dudley. You don't have to answer that Charlie." Kitty says punching Dudley in his arm. "No, it's fine Kitty. I am not sad, I am happy. It has been 18 years since anyone last asked me when my birthday was." Charlie says lifting his head. Charlie's eyes still has tears in them, Charlie rubs his eyes on his right shirt sleeve. "When is your birthday, Charlie?" Dudley says becoming even more anxious for the answer. "My birthday is..." Charlie says before he is interrupted by an alarm.

"All agents report to the main area of hq immediately." Chief says. All the agents gather up in the area. "It seems someone is trying to hack into our database. Don't worry, though, my firewalls shall destroy the vir...us. This isn't possible, the hacker is already past all of the nine firewalls." Keswick says as his face turns from pride to disbelief. A face of a German Shepherd shows up on the screen.

"I am looking for my leader's son. I know he is he and I need to talk to him and him alone." The man says throughout the buidling. Charile begins to head to the entrance. "Where are you going?" Kitty says looking at Charlie. "He says he wants to talk to me and that is what he gets." Charlie says still walking to the entrance. "He may knock you out and use your knowledge to destroy the city." Kitty says trying to keep Charlie from going outside. "He isn't able to do that. Also, normally he hacks into computers from his laptop. If he is here in person, that means it is serious." Charlie says approaching the front entrance. "That is correct. Now hurry up, I need to talk with you. Don't worry, tuff agents he'll be back in a while." The voice says.

Charlie heads outside and the monitor screens all turn black. After a couple minutes, Charlie comes back in and the man leaves. Charlie holds two pieces of paper in his hands, one in each hand. "Who was that man and what did he want?" Kitty says while the other agents run over to see if Charlie was alright. "That man is the hacker for the Oblivion Squad, Blackmail, and he has a job for me and my partners. He says in return for doing this for him, he will retire and join my father at his house." Charlie says trying to gets some elbow room. "What's with the papers then?" Dudley says looking at the papers.

"The one in my right hand is for Chief, the one in my left is a written version of what he told me. On the other side of the left paper is a picture of what he wants. It is his own creation and he somehow had it stolen. Birdbrain now has it." Charlie says handing the right paper to Chief. "I'll see what this says in my office." Chief says as he hops off with the paper. Charlie, Kitty, and Dudley head into the cafeteria.

Charlie opens up the paper and slides it face down to Kitty. "I am Blackmail and I am the hacker for the Oblivion Squad. The rest of the Oblivion Squad members and myself wish to retire and join our leader in his mansion. We shall approach our leader's son at one point or another, asking him to get our most powerful pieces of equipment that was somehow stolen from our hq while we were doing a job. Some of us will join him, the rest will not. I will not join you agents. On the other side of this paper is my equipment with the general outline of how it works and its uses. Get it back as soon as possible. Sincerely, Blackmail." Kitty says reading the paper. Kitty turns the paper onto the other side and sees something that looks like bird's beak. "Well, now we know why Birdbrain has it. But what use does it have here?" Kitty says wondering why Birdbrain would have a hacker's tool. "Let me look through the database of imports and exports to the city and see if I can see something he may want to steal." Charlie says as heads back to the computer as his cubicle.

Seven minutes later, Charlie comes back with another sheet of paper. "I found something that I say Birdbrain wants. It seems that a massive import of bird seed has just come in and is heading to a storage facility to be held for it to be used as a potential power supply. Birdbrain will use the Gold Piece to hack into the supply records and change them so that all the bird seed is sent to him, possibly to be used as a power source for a weapon." Charlie says making sure he gave his opinion. "Or he could just eat it all. Either way we need to stop him. But what is with that paper, Charlie?" Kitty says looking at the paper.

"This paper contains the path the truck with the bird seed will take to get the storage facility. We have one of two choices. First, head to the storage facility, pose as guards, hides in the bird seed and use it as cover to get to Birdbrain's lair. Second, we can head to the storage facility, counter hack and change it so that he gets something thinking it is bird seed.' Charlie says showing his partners the route the truck will take. "Or we can just head to his lair. It wouldn't be our first time stopping him." Dudley says thinking of a simple solution.

"I never faced Birdbrain yet, so Kitty should drive us to the lair if that is the plan." Charlie says putting the paper away. "Why can't I drive?" Dudley says sad since he can't drive. "First of all, we need to get their in one piece. Second, we need to get their while keeping a low profile. Finally, we need to get their with few or no pit stops. Kitty told me how recklessly you drive." Charlie says as he and his partners head to the Linerunner. Kitty puts on the neural interface and they head to Birdbrain's lair. They only had to make one pitstop at a restaurant to go to the bathroom.

When they get their they see the bat guarding the entrance. Charlie starts walking right to the door. Dudley starts getting worried that Charlie will blow their cover. Dudley gets even more worried when he sees Kitty doing the same thing. "What are you guys doing?" Dudley yells over to his partners. The bat looks around and begins to head to Dudley. Dudley sees the bat coming. He throws a bag of chips he found in the back seat away from the linerunner. The bat follows the sound. During that time, Dudley runs over to his partners. "You idiot, you nearly blew our cover." Charlie whispers angrily while he and Kitty look at Dudley annoyed. "Yeah, the bat is blind so all we have to do is walk up to the door." Kitty whispers making sure not to get the bat's attention. Charlie pops out the claw on his right and puts it into the lock for the door.

Charlie moves the claw around for a while until they hear a click. Charlie slowly opens the door. Kitty and Dudley tiptoe inside. When they enter they see Zippy and Birdbrain next to the device Blackmail wants. The three agents head behind the crates. "Okay, I have a pretty good plan. Since Birdbrain doesn't know me, I will pose as someone deciding to be a new henchman for him. I will need you two to be in a bunch of tight rope, so you can't escape. I will ask of him to let me demonstrate the devices abilities. What Birdbrain doesn't know that I will be using the device to hack into the laser control system. I'll use it to free you guys, claiming it to be a malfunction in the circuits." Charlie says explaining the general outline.

Zippy hears something coming from the crates and she heads to check it out. She sees the tuff agents talking inside Birdbrain's lair. "Birdbrain, we have intruders." Zippy says over and over flying to Birdbrain. "Minion, get the intruders." Birdbrain says trying to get the Gold Piece to work. "Who?" the owl for a henchman says. "The intruders." Birdbrain replies. Birdbrain and the owl repeat the same thing for several minutes until Birdbrain gets tired of saying the same thing over and over again. "I'll deal with them myself." Birdbrain says pulling out a laser. Birdbrain fires seven times before hitting the crates. The agents are startled by the fact that the were discovered, Charlie was the least surprised.

"Time for Plan B, get the device and arrest the dumb genius." Charlie says pointing his finger at Birdbrain. "Is he dumb or a genius?" Dudley says confused. "I am a genius, I plan to make a set of giant bombs using the seed as the power source. The EGGS-plosions will make everybody in the city EGGS-tinct. HAHA, this is EGGS-iting." Birdbrain says firing his laser. "Dudley's shenanigans are funnier than Birdbrain's puns." Charlie says standing since Birdbrain's lasers are going everywhere except at the agents. Birdbrain finally manages to shoot his laser at Charlie. Charlie does several backflips and does a sudden roll to the side. Charlie stops the roll and runs to Birdbrain. Zippy flies up to Charlie and starts pecking Charlie's head.

Charlie keeps running while trying swat Zippy. Zippy flies away and Charlie sees that not only did he run right by Birdbrain, but he was heading right into a wall. Charlie jumps up and does a flip, landing on the wall. Charlie pushes himself off the wall and heads right at Birdbrain. Even when Charlie is in Birdbrain's face, Birdbrain still misses Charlie. Kitty sees that the bat is heading in, so she just sneaks up behind the bat and handcuff it. Dudley rams into the owl, and the owl gets sent flying into Zippy, knocking them both out.

Charlie has his hand on the Gold Piece. Birdbrain tries to kick Charlie but Charlie does a vertical kick, that knocks the Gold Piece out of Birdbrain's hands as well as knocks Birdbrain into the air. Charlie runs and climps up the wall and tries to grab the Gold Piece but he can't reach it. Kitty and Dudley try to grab it but instead start fighting since Dudley kept just flailing his arms around and he kept hitting Kitty. Charlie tries to reach it, but Birdbrain grabs it instead. When Birdbrain lands on the ground, he accidently presses the only button on the beak. Something resembling the end of a dart appears. "Thanks tuff agents, now I can use this." Birdbrain says plugging the dart end into the computer. Birdbrain punches in some keys and the computer screen shows the words Destination Changed. Heading to New Destination.

Charlie runs over and kicks Birdbrain out of the way. Charlie takes the Gold Piece out of the computer, and hits some different keys. "Destination returned to original target." the computer says. Birdbrain tries to punch Charlie, but Charlie grabs Birdbrain's hand with his spare hand, and spins Birdbrain around and around several times. When Charlie stops, Birdbrain is extremely dizzy and is turning a bit green. Charlie walks up to Birdbrain's back and taps it with his finger. Birdbrain falls on his face. Charlie grabs Birdbrain's arms and puts them in handcuffs.

"I shall EGGS-act my revenge. HAHA, I am EGGS-ellent at being funny." Birdbrain says trying to be seriously. "Then you should be a comedian. Oh wait, you will still stink." Charlie says as he makes sure that Birdbrain doesn't try to escape. "Chief, we have what Blackmail wants." Charlie says over his wrist-com. "Well done, Agent Cheetah. You head there and return the equipment while your partners talk to me about what was on the paper." Chief says grinning. "Understood." Charlie says. Kitty, Dudley, and Charlie head into the Linerunner with the villains in the containment area. They make one stop to drop off the villains at the prison. Charlie drops off his partners at hq and starts heading for the spot Blackmail told him to drop off the Gold Piece.

Back at hq, Kitty and Dudley headed toward Chief's office. "What is so important to keep us from our partner?" Dudley says trying to actually act mature. "Agent Katswell read through this rather lengthy piece of paper." Chief says hopping over to Kitty, giving her the paper.

"Today is Charlie's 26th birthday. His father asked him last year if there was anything Charlie wanted, anything at all. Charlie says a new workplace. When Charlie told his father about going to join tuff, his father agreed on one term. That he cannot come home once he becomes an agent. Charlie agreed to the term without hesistation. Charlie is a young man whose heart has become encased in stone, preventing him from feeling most emotions. This is due to his father's strict rule on emotions during jobs. Break through the stone that guards his heart and you will see Charlie's entire being grow. His skills shall improve dramatically revealing why he was feared by all the people he fought. He shall finally have the freedom he seeks. P.S. We have all left him something at his house. Sincerely, Blackmail." Kitty says tired from reading the entire paper.

"Wait, if his birthday is today, how can we throw him a birthday party on a Wednesday. No one knows his schedule after work." Dudley says getting excited for throwing another birthday party, but the excitement ended when he realized about Charlie's mysterious schedule after work. "Well, he does head to the gym after work every Friday." Kitty says. "We need some way to keep him busy long enough for us to get the party set up." Keswick says trying to think of a solution. "Keswick, rearrange all the files, that should keep him busy for a long time." Chief says getting an answer. Keswick heads off to get started on the file rearrangement.

Charlie finds the spot Blackmail wants the Gold Piece left at. Charlie sees that Blackmail is actually there. Charlie gets out of the Linerunner, grabs the Gold Piece and walks over to Blackmail. "The other members and myself left some presents at your place for your birthday" Blackmail says, "including your father." "You guys always did come over to my birthday since my seventeenth birthday when you were guys weren't busy with a job like during my twentieth birthday." Charlie says. "Sorry, about that, but you know about work." Blackmail says looking a bit embarrassed. "Don't worry. Now, I have given you what you have requested. Do you need directions to my dad's house?" Charlie says getting bored of the conversation. "No, I still now the way. Oh, our presents symbolize our hopes for you to surpass us. They are extremely good meaning we have high hopes for you Sabre." Blackmail says. "That was my name from when I worked for my father and the occasional times you guys let me join you on a mission." Charlie says giving Blackmail the Gold Piece. Charlie starts to head back for the Linerunner. Meanwhile, Blackmail takes out his laptop. "Nearly forgot to tell Charlie's partner something." Blackmail says as he rehacks into tuff's mainframe.

Back at tuff, Blackmail's face shows up on the monitors. "One last thing tuff members. Charlie's skills are actually at their peak when he works alone or when he is working on dangerous missions where failure means death. I should know, Charlie actually saved me on several occassions where I was captured while trying to hack into a database." Blackmail's face says before the screens go black. Kitty stares into the distance for a while. "What is it Agent Katswell?" Chief says looking at Kitty. "It is one line in this letter. 'He shall have the freedom he seeks.' What does he mean by that?" Kitty says looking at the paper. "I have no idea. It might mean he may choose to show his full skills." Chief says stumped by the sentence. "Does that mean he was holding back?" Kitty says thinking of all the sparring matches. Keswick arrives back from rearranging the files so Charlie has something so the others can setting up the party. "There we go, Chief, that should slow him down for a while."

Charlie arrives at tuff hq. He enters and sees that everyone isn't at their usual spots. "Agent Cheetah, I need to have a word with you in my office." Chief says holding back a look of excitement. Charlie heads to Chief's office and sees all the other agents in that room. "What is on the letter?" Charlie says waiting for an answer. "It doesn't concern you, but it seems that the files have become disorganized. You will reorganize them." Chief says getting Charlie to do the work. "On it, Chief." Charlie says as he heads off.

"Okay, everyone. Who knows where Agent Cheetah lives?" Chief says looking for someone with the answer. "You don't remember Chief? It is an apartment in a fancy hotel." Kitty says walking to the Linerunner. "Kitty, no. Charlie usually uses that to get home. He'll think that something is up if it isn't there when he's finished." Dudley says finally provided for the group. "Agent Puppy's right, we need to use the tuff mobile. But how do we get in?" Chief says looking at Dudley with a sense of pride. "Easy, this fell out of his pocket while we were fighting against him while he forgot who we were." Dudley says twirling around the key to Charlie's apartment. "Okay, but how does he get in if you have the key?" Kitty says getting ready to pound Dudley. "Easy, he'll use the key that is under the welcome mat." Dudley says with a face of pride. "Then why don't we use that?" Kitty says getting even closer to pound Dudley. "Oh yeah." Dudley says with a face showing embarrassment and stupidity.

Dudley runs off and finds Charlie. Dudley hands Charlie his apartment key. "Thanks Dudley. But where did you find this?" Charlie says wondering how Dudley could find Charlie's key. "Uhhhh..., you dropped it while you were changing back into your regular uniform." Dudley says thinking of something that will fool Charlie. "Thanks again, Dudley, without this I would have resorted to the back up key. Good thing I always change its location after everytime I use it." Charlie says before heading back to work. "What?" Dudley says surprised by the last sentence. "Don't you know? I always move the key after I use it. This way no one else can use it." Charlie says proudly. "Where is it now?" Dudley says holding back his excitement somehow. "In the left plant, hidden in the bushes, why do you ask?" Charlie says wondering what Dudley could want with his house key. "Just want to see how your apartment is right now." Dudley says on a roll of fooling Charlie. "Okay, but don't ruin the place. I have some work I need to do when I get home." Charlie says before heading back to work again.

Dudley runs back to the group and head to Charlie's apartment, the person at the register give the agents the number and floor of Charlie's apartment. When the agents arrive at Charlie's apartment the look under Charlie's welcome mat for a key, but don't find it. "Where is the key, Dudley?" Kitty says holding back her anger. "Charlie moves it after every use. It is in the bushes of the left plant." Dudley says looking through the bush, eventually finding the keys. The agents enter the dark room. The agents spread out to look for a light switch. Dudley feels along the wall and pushes down on a hidden panel. Not only do the lights turn on, but a hidden room opens up. The agents look inside and see all the devices Charlie has been working on. "So this is what Charlie has been doing after work. The devices are either under work or are being tested." Keswick says at the amazement of how hidden the room was.

The agents set up the party. Three minutes after they are done they hear the unique sound of the Linerunner closing in. "Positions everyone. It's go time." Keswick says getting to a hiding spot. The agents struggle to find a suitable hiding spot in Charlie's room. Charlie walks up the stairs and approaches his door. Charlie hears noises on the other side. Charlie takes out two lasers which he now keeps with him for protection. Charlie slowly turns the doorknob with his right hand. Charlie enters the room after putting a laser in his right hand. "SURPRISE!" All the agents yell when Charlie enters the room. Charlie fires both lasers all over the place. Most of the agents are knocked out as the lasers hit them in the stomach. Keswick approaches Charlie with a birthday cake. "Happy...birthday... Ch..arlie." Keswick says before passing out.

Charlie slaps himself in embarrassment. "You guys should know that was going to happen if you scared me. I have to protect myself if someone or something enters my room while I am not here. Especially what happened with Dark Angel." Charlie says helping the agents up. Charlie heads over and gets a first aid kit and heals everyone's bruises. Charlie looks over and sees that the door to the hidden room is open. "How did you guys find that room, especially in the dark?" Charlie says looking at the machines that are still in progress. "I hit a hidden panel and it opened when the lights turned on." Dudley says embarrassed. "Fine, but that is my work area. I work on the cloning machine as well as the teleporter there." Charlie says. Charlie snaps his finger. The room closes and the lights turn off. Charlie claps and the lights turn back on but the room doesn't open up.

The party was so amazing that the manager had to tell them to turn down the music... fifteen times. "Wait, now that I think about it. How did you guys know that it was my birthday? I never even told Chief when it was." Charlie says as he sits down on a couch. "That paper contained when your birthday was and some stuff about you." Chief says handing Charlie the paper. "Blackmail, why do always have to tell them stuff that they don't need to know. I might as well tell you about the work I did before I joined tuff." Charlie says putting the letter down.

"Okay, I started out as a receptionist for my father when I was eight. Within two years I could easily organize all the paper I was given. When I turned twelve, my skills actually started to emerge, so my father decided to let me do some jobs for him. The first five I failed. My dad was understanding since I was getting started, but he said three more failed missions and I would head back to dealing with paper work. Two jobs later I could easily do the low level work my dad gave me. He gave me harder missions during my sixteenth birthday, and halfway through my dad realized that even that was too easy for me. He introduced me the Oblivion Squad during my seventeenth birthday, and they taught me some of what the knew for half of that year." Charlie says before taking a break. "My dad gave me hard missions but not the really hard missions during my eighteenth and nineteenth birthdays. My dad was doing a job with the Oblivion Squad during my twentieth birthday so I was all alone. During my twentieth-second birthday I became my dad's right hand man. He every now and then let me do jobs with the Oblivion Squad. Do you guys know about the seven stone tiger that was stolen from China?" Charlie says before relaxing.

"Wait, you took part in that job? Seriously, the cops said that the inside man for the job was a man who had training in arts that were unable to be understood." Chief says since he took part during the mission that involved the seven stone tiger. "Chief, do you know the cards that we left at every crime scene for some reason? Do you know what it said on the one during that job?" Charlie says surprised that he was running from his future employer. "Yeah, I kept the card with me. Trying to get a break to catch them all. Keswick go get it." Chief says before hopping to Keswick. Keswick runs to get the card. Half an hour later, Keswick returns with the card. Keswick hands Kitty the card. "The Oblivion Squad was here. Deal with it. Signed Demon Blade, Dark Angel, Abyss, Blackmail, Terror, Devastator and Sabre." Kitty says reading the card. "Wait, but you never told us about the person whose code name is Sabre?" Chief says baffled by the last name. "The reason is that you are talking to the person whose code name was Sabre." Charlie says with an emotionless face.

"Wait, I saw that name at least a dozen times. But the Oblivion Squad has pulled hundreds of jobs." Chief says becoming even more confused. "Yes, I chose my code name since a saber is a weapon that is rarely used, but is extremely useful when it is used." Charlie says ending the Chief's confusion. "Wait, but it says in this letter, 'he shall have the freedom he seeks.'. What does that mean?" Kitty says still pondering that sentence. "Sorry Kitty, but I don't know what it means either. The members became like family to me after my nineteenth birthday, but even they aren't always right." Charlie says before thinking about something.

The agents partied for the rest of the night. At one point, Keswick brought in a robotic pinata. Charlie put on the blindfold, was span around. Charlie waited for a while before striking the pinata. Some candy was sent out, but most was sent out the window along with the actual pinata. "Did I hit it?" Charlie says before taking off the blindfold. "Note to self, don't hit a pinata with a side slash." Charlie says slapping himself in the face. Dudley sees the pinata falling along with candy. "CANDY!" Dudley says before jumping out the same window the pinata broke. Kitty slaps herself in embarrassment. Charlie shrugs his shoulders.

Kitty is on the left side of the screen and Charlie is on the right side. Dudley falls from the top and after he is no longer on the screen, the screen shakes. Kitty and Charlie look down at where Dudley was falling.


	12. Titan's rage

The opening ends with Kitty strumming the guitar. The guitar blows up.

Misplaced Hopes

When Charlie arrived at tuff, he instantly went to his cubicle instead of the usual sparring arena. Charlie got on the phone and started to call someone. "Lieutenant, I have a request." Charlie says over the phone. "Ah, Agent. How can I help you?" The Lieutenant says happy to hear Charlie's voice. "I have something to ask of you." Charlie says looking around. "I did say that I will repay the help you gave us during your mission at the base. What is it you need?" The Lieutenant says willing to help Charlie out. "Do you have a helicopter at your base?" Charlie says briefly. "Yes, I will send it to your position. What are your coordinates?" The Lieutenant says getting the attention of the pilot on the other side of the phone. "No, not yet. I will need it at some point. Just want to make sure that you have one." Charlie says showing that the Lieutenant was getting ahead of himself. "How will I know when you need it." The Lieutenant says now confused by the call.

Meanwhile in the sparring arena, Kitty was waiting for her sparring partner to arrive. After five minutes, she began to worry. She looked around where Charlie is usually at, but she doesn't see him. "Where is he?" Kitty says growing even more concerned. She heads to the cubicles and hears Charlie's voice, even though it is slight.

"I will give you another call with a code. The code is 72. When I say it again, send the helicopter outside of tuff hq. Did you get all of that?" Charlie says making sure the Lieutenant got everything. "Yes, the code is 72, when you call me again and say the code, I will send the helicopter outside of your base." The Lieutenant says willing to wait. "One final thing, keep this from my partners. I don't want them to know about this until I leave for my journey." Charlie says looking around even more anxiously. "My lips are sealed. What is the destination the chopper will take you to?" The Lieutenant says getting all the info for the pilot. "I will be heading to the Petropolis Airport to journey the world. It has been a long dream of mine." Charlie says easing up.

Kitty find Charlie in his cubicle on the phone. "Okay, understood. I will tell the pilot to be on standby until the day comes." The Lieutenant says doing what he said he was going to do. "Thanks, Lieutenant." Charlie says getting ready to end the call. "Anytime, Agent..." The Lieutnenat says wondering what Charlie's last name is. "It's Cheetah, Lieutenat." Charlie says saying his last name. "Anytime, Agent Cheetah." The Lieutenant says before ending the call.

Charlie hangs up and turns around, and sees Kitty. "How long have you been there?" Charlie says getting nervous but not showing it. "About a minute. Who was that you were talking to?" Kitty says unaware of the call's topic. "My dad, I haven't visited him in a while, so I decided to give him a call. He said for me to give him a call later on today." Charlie says keeping the call a secret. "Okay, well are you going to train with me?" Kitty says walking with Charlie. "Sure, let's head there now." Charlie says anxious despite he knows he will still lose.

"Agents it seems, that Birdbrain, Madame Catastrophe, Doctor Rabies, Snaptrap, and Chameleon are all being released from jail today." Chief says with an extremely deep frown. "Is it just me or are all the guards there just there to get paid and not do their jobs?" Charlie says annoyed and surprised by the announcement. "It doesn't matter, be prepared for anything." Chief says before ending the meeting.

Outside of Petropolis Jail, the five villains were stretching. "Okay, so we all agree that the new agent has gotten on our last nerves?" Madame Catastrophe says after getting the attention of the other villains. The others nod yes. "Okay, who has an idea of how to get rid of him?" Madame Catastrophe says before thinking of something to get rid of Charlie. "I have an idea. We should make robots that will utilize the Chameleon's suit. We'll transfer the agents memories to the robots. The robots will destroy tuff and the agents will be fired." Doctor Rabies says. "Won't work. We already tried it and we were defeated by Agent Cheetah alone." Snaptrap says angrily by mentioning his own defeat.

"How about we make a war blimp to destroy the city. The agents will be fired for failling to protect the city." The Chameleon says looking in two different directions looking for a bug. "Why do you think we are in here? We did that same thing and I managed to build a duplicate for both myself and my partner." Doctor Rabies says. "I have an idea." Madame Catastrophe says as she whispers something into the other villians' ears. They all grin evilly. "Gather up the materials and take different modes of transport to the meeting place." Madame Catastrophe says. "If it wasn't for the fact that we have to work together to get rid of one agent, then I wouldn't follow your orders Catastrophe." Snaptrap says annoyed. "Our base is the most defended and the only one out of ours that isn't a house or living area." Doctor Rabies says. The villains split up.

Back at tuff, Kitty and Charlie were doing their sparring match. Charlie jumped above Kitty's low kick and tried to do a roundhouse kick. Kitty ducked below it and Charlie began to spin. Charlie finally lands on the ground but he is very dizzy. Kitty trips Charlie and then punches him into a wall. Charlie hits the wall with his back then falls on the floor. Charlie gets up and holds his head so he won't be dizzy. "Is it just me or is that wall the wall that I am always sent into when you win the match?" Charlie says looking at about a seventh imprint of his body on the wall. "I think it is just you since you are dizzy." Kitty says walking over to Charlie.

"Agents Katswell, Puppy, and Cheetah report to my office for briefing on your next mission." Chief says over the agents wrist-coms. Kitty and Charlie change back into their agent uniforms and head to their destination. Dudley comes in after them with a plate of food that is bigger than himself. "Agents, it seems that all five of the villains are working together. You three are going to stop whatever they are up to." Chief says before looking over at Dudley. "Agent Puppy, get rid of that food." Chief says to Dudley who now has already eaten half of the pile. "Got ya, Chief." Dudley says before putting the rest of the food in his mouth. "We have reason to believe that they are taken their stolen peices of equipment to a junkyard on the western side of the city near a construction site." Chief says giving Kitty the map that has a mark where the base is believed to be. The agnets run to the Linerunner.

They get in and drive to the site. They see Larry guarding the outside. Dudley jumps out and starts chasing Larry. Kitty jumps out and runs after Dudley. "Where are you two going?" Charlie says as he jumps out and runs after them. The agents mostly Dudley chase Larry around the base twice. Starting on a third, Larry enters a hidden passageway to the base. Dudley loses sight of Larry and stops instantly. Kitty doesn't have enough time to stop and trips over Dudley. Charlie sees that Dudley has stopped but he can't stop in time either. Charlie flips right over Dudley and lands on his feet.

"You idiot, now they know we are here. We better get back to the Linerunner before whatever they have attacks us." Charlie says as he helps Kitty up. The agents start running to the Linerunner. They hear a noise coming from the base as it is destroyed from the inside. A giant mechanical scorpion comes out and starts toward the agents. "That is why we should have played it stealthy." Charlie says pointing to the scorpion before he continues to run.

"You agents think you can run. Doctor Rabies is the laser operational." Madame Catastrophe says from the head. Birdbrain has control of the legs. Chameleon and Snaptrap have the body. Doctor Rabies controls the tail. "Which laser? I equipped this robot with several different lasers. Freeze rays, disintegration rays, viral cannon, heat cannon, electro burst, and a worm hole generator, even though the worm hole generator is unstable and might suck us in instead." Doctor rabies says looking through the weapons list on the tail. "The viral cannon, and the other weapons other than the worm hole generator." Madame Catastrophe says before returning her attention to the agents. "They are all operational and ready. In case they try to override the controls, I set up my part with a metal that is impervious to EMPs. You guys though will get more of a shock." Doctor Rabies says as he sets the laser to the heat cannon. A massive flame comes from the tail and is sent toward the agents.

The agents get into the Linerunner and avoid the flames for a time. The back right wheel gets hit by the flame and the Linerunner gets sent into a seemingly endless spin. When the Linerunner stops, Charlie signals the Linerunner to aim all the weapons at the giant scorpion. The scorpion gets pounded by seventeen weapons with no end in sight. "Not bad Agent, but not good enough. Switching to viral cannon." Doctor rabies says from the base of the tail. A yellow beam starts heading for the Linerunner and hits it. "Virus detected, trying to destroy virus. Virus taking control of systems." The Linerunner's computer says. The agents get out. "I should have enough time for one more choice. Linerunner send out the EMP cannon." Charlie says hoping he can get it. The Linerunner sends out the cannon before it breaks apart. The parts attach themselves to several parts of the scorpion. "Prepare to meet your dooms Agents, at the hands of the Dreadnaught Scorpion." Doctor Rabies says as the weapon from the Linerunner fire at the agents.

"Now what?" Dudley says looking at the mechanical terror that lies in front of him. "We need to destroy the Linerunners' parts." Kitty says making sure Charlie is alright with the decision. "It won't work. The auto-repair feature is extremely durable and can repair even the most major of damage. We need to short circuit the robot. That is why I chose the EMP cannon instead of a giant laser cannon, which I could have chosen." Charlie says as he runs and picks up the Cannon.

Charlie runs as far away as he can from the robot before he fires the cannon. The robot stops for a while. All the villains except Doctor Rabies are getting shocked by the EMP. "Hold on for a while. Changing to the electro-burst. Rerouting the charge to the cannon's power supply. I'd like to see you try that again." Doctor Rabies says changing the laser on the tail. The scorpion begins to move again.

"It was supposed to last longer. Maybe if I increase the charge." Charlie says as he adjusts some dials on the cannon. Charlie fires a more powerful blast at the scorpion. The scorpion keeps moving. The power gauge on the burst goes from 20% to 60%. "One more fire and then you will taste your own medicine, meddlesome agent." Doctor Rabies says with an evil grin. "They were expecting an EMP in one form or another." Charlie says setting the cannon down. Charlie looks up and sees a giant metal support beam held by a crane.

"I have an idea." Charlie says before he is cut off by Dudley. "Okay, I'll cover you." Dudley says as he pushes Charlie out of the way and grabs the cannon. Dudley fires several times at the scorpion. The power gauge hits full. "Fire the Electro burst." Doctor Rabies says when he sees the gauge hitting full. The tail fires a giant orb at Dudley. Charlie runs up to Dudley and takes the cannon back. "You moron. They wanted it to be fired again." Charlie says unaware of the orb. Dudley runs off back to Kitty, who is still firing at the scorpion. Charlie hears the orb coming and he hops back. He avoids the orb, but the force of the blast sent Charlie into a support beam back first, knocking him out.

"Thanks a lot Dudley. Charlie had a plan and since of your stupidity, he's unconscious and we are all doomed." Kitty says kicking Dudley in his right leg. The two get in a fight for a short while before they remember about the scorpion.

A while away from the scorpion, a figure climbs up on the roof of a building. The figures gets out some binoculars and looks around at the area with the scorpion. The figure sees Charlie knocked out, then the figure sees Charlie's partners and finally the scorpion. The figure takes out a laser that is taller than Charlie and sets it on the edge of the roof. The laser starts to gather energy.

"This is way to easy." Madame Catastrophe says. "Other than the fact that I share a part of the robot with the Chameleon, this was an excellent idea." Snaptrap says with an evil grin. "Don't start celebrating yet. There is a massive power source within a mile of here." Doctor Rabies says looking at a radar.

The figure's laser gathers up energy for a couple of minutes. "Fully charged and ready to fire." The laser says. The figure fires the laser.

"Found the source. Unfortunately the laser is heading right for us." Doctor Rabies says looking at a laser that is bigger than the orb the tail used earlier. The scorpion gets pounded by the laser. The top of the tail gets separated from the rest. The scorpion falls apart. None of the villains can escape from the scorpion since the parts are over the escape hatches. Kitty looks at where the laser was fired from through some binoculars. She sees only the laser and a hooded figure who is picking up the laser and walking away.

Kitty picks up Charlie, then she and Dudley head to the Linerunner. A while before they arrived at the Linerunner, Charlie wakes up. Charlie hops off of Kitty's shoulder and walks with his partners to the Linerunner. "What happened while I was out since of Dudley?" Charlie says giving an angry glare at Dudley. "Someone fired a giant laser at the scorpion and it fell apart." Kitty says looking at the spot the figure was at earlier.

"That sounds familiar to someone a know, but I can't place my finger on it. Anyways what about the villains?" Charlie says looking at the rubble. "They are still in there, I was about to request Chief to send some agents to arrest them while we head back to hq." Kitty says with a relieved face. Charlie nods and they head back to hq. The villains are taken to prison. Charlie and Kitty continue their sparring matches, and they all end with the same result. "Okay, I think between getting my butt handed to me by you and getting knocked out by the giant scorpion, I think getting beaten has gotten old for today." Charlie says as he gets sent into a wall by an aerial kick by Kitty. "I guess you're right." Kitty says as she helps Charlie up. Kitty and Charlie change out of their sparring outfits and back into their normal uniforms. They both head back home.

Kitty and Charlie are pointing thier lasers at something that is off the screen. Dudley comes in, pushes Charlie off screen and assumes his spot. Charlie comes in and Charlie starts chasng Dudley around Kitty.


	13. Stolen Strength

Ends with Dudley strumming the guitar. The guitar changes into a robot. Dudley rams the robot with his head. Parts fly everywhere.

Fallen Star

Charlie went to the sparring arena and faced Kitty again. Kitty wins again by doing a low roundhouse kick followed by a high roundhouse. Charlie gets up and they get changed into their normal clothing. "Hey, you don't have to wait for me. I have to call my dad since I forgot yesterday." Charlie says as he heads to his office. Kitty nods and heads to the caferia. Charlie calls his dad and talks with him for about five minutes.

At the cafeteria, Kitty gets her food and sits down at a bench. Dudley gets a huge pile of food then he eats a banana. Dudley puts the peel on top of the pile and then he begins to walk to Kitty's bench. Along the way, grease, butter, juice from meat, milk, fruit juice, and gravy drip off and land on the floor. Nearing the bench at the cafeteria doors, the peel falls off and lands on the floor. "You better clean that up before someone slips on that stuff." Kitty says looking at Dudley. "I will after I am done eating, and everyone else has already eaten." Dudley says eating a slice of meat lover's pizza. "Charlie hasn't." Kitty says getting angry at Dudley. "Like I said when I am done, plus Charlie will be able to get by without harming himself." Dudley says as he starts on a corn on a cob. "He won't with that banana peel." Kitty says as she hears steps heading to the cafeteria. "If you want me to clean it, then let me get done eating." Dudley says as he frowns.

Charlie enters the cafeteria from the top door and walks straight to the line, not knowing about the hazards. Charlie slips on the peel and starts sliding down the hall. Charlie tries to stop himself but he slips on the liquids. Charlie slides right into the benches at the other side of the cafeteria. Kitty and Dudley close their eyes when they Charlie about to run into a bench. "Now look what you did, you idiot." Kitty says as she kicks Dudley in the face. The two get in a fight until they hear Charlie scream in pain.

His partners pick up the benches that are on top of him. They see that Charlie's right arm and left leg are in awkward positions. "We need to get him to the hospital." Kitty says as she helps Charlie up as he can't stand on his own. "Agents, report to my office for your next mission." Chief says through the wrist-coms. "Great, what else can go wrong?" Kitty says as she lets Charlie put his left arm on her shoulder. They head to the hospital wing for a quick couple minutes and Charlie has casts put on the injured limbs. They head to Chief's office for their next mission.

"Agents, Snaptrap is attempting to steal a new prototype invisibility helmet. You will... what is your question Agent Cheetah, and why do you have a cast on your left leg?" Chief says looking at Charlie. "First of all, the doctor put the cast on my arm so my hand will remain up. Second, Dudley forgot to clean up the liquid that dripped onto the floor from the food he was carrying over to a bench. That and a banana peel fell on the ground." Charlie says looking down. "Agent Cheetah, until you recover you are a danger to this and future missions. You are ordered to go home and get some rest." Chief says sadly. "But... nevermind Chief. Wait, Snaptrap had an invisibility helmet?" Charlie says not remembering Snaptrap having such a helmet.

"It was before you joined tuff." Kitty says helping Charlie back up. "I'll head home, after I get some crunches so I can move on my own." Charlie says before walking with Kitty and Dudley to get some crutches. They all head to Charlie's house with the Linerunner to drop Charlie off. Charlie takes the elevator and finds his room. Charlie tells Kitty where the back up key is. After the door is opened, Charlie tells Kitty where he would like the back up key to be put down for the next use. Kitty and Dudley head back to deal with Snaptrap.

Charlie lays down on the couch for a while. "Good thing my father's gift for my birthday was chips that allow me the machines do what I ask as soon as I say it." Charlie says as he heads over to the hidden panel. Charlie puts his left hand on the hidden panel and the door opens up. "Okay, metal plates, shield generator, a cup holder cut directly in two halves, a welding machine, and my lasers." Charlie says as the stuff he says gets picked up by a metal claw from a wall and is carried over to him. "Okay, chair, then adjust my crutches to hold my lasers using a cup holder half on each crutch, allow me to verbally activate the shield, and get me some grape soda." Charlie says as the claw does what Charlie says. "Forgive me Chief, but with Dudley on a mission, I don't know what can happen. I will help out anyway that I can." Charlie says as he rests.

At doom, Snaptrap was putting on the invisibility helmet. "Okay, turn the dial three times clockwise." Snaptrap says as he does just that. Every part of Snaptrap's body disappeared, except for his arms and his legs. "Uh, Boss, you're still visible." Francisco says holding back his laughter. "Stupid helmet." Snaptrap says looking in the mirror. Snaptrap turns the dial two more times clockwise. Snaptrap turns completely invisible. "No wonder why it is a prototype." Snaptrap says. "Uh, Boss, the agents are on their way." Francisco says looking at the Linerunner. The agents bust in. They don't see Snaptrap. "Where is Snaptrap?" Kitty says keeping her eye open for something she can't actually see. "I can't hear or smell him." Dudley says wondering why that is and how it is possible.

"Nevermind that, where is your partner?" Ollie says taking out his laser. "He's injured and won't be working for a while." Kitty says honestly. "Right. Ollie let's go." Francisco says as they start shooting all the rafters. After they are all down the henchman look for Charlie but don't see him. "He must actually be injured." Ollie says looking at the rubble. "Since you are his henchman, we might as well bring you in." Kitty says as the agents and the henchman go into a firefight.

Back at Charlie's place, the modifications to his crutches are complete. Charlie drinks the rest of the grape soda. Charlie looks up about the model and capabilities of the invisibility helmet. "Oh no, they are going to need my help especially during this mission. Heat vision goggles around my neck." Charlie says as the claw does just that. Charlie goes as fast as he can to get to the parking lot. Charlie heads to the parking lot and sees that someone left their skateboard. Charlie hops on and uses the crutches to increase his speed.

Back at doom hq, the firefight continues. For some reason Kitty isn't hitting any of the henchman. Dudley well that's his norm. All the combatants hear a laser being fired from behind the agents. The agents worry it is Snaptrap, and the henchman believe it is Snaptrap as well. The laser goes right by the agents and hits Francisco right between the eyes. "What is wrong with Boss?" Ollie says look at Francisco. Larry shrugs before taking Francisco's laser. Another laser is fired and it hits Ollie in his right hand, disarming him. "Does he always have that bad of an aim?" Larry says before he keeps firing. Ollie shakes his head no. Footsteps are heard coming in. The henchman realize that the person isn't Snaptrap. Charlie appears from the shadows behind the agents.

"Charlie, what are you doing here, especially since you are still injured?" Kitty says looking at the crutches. "I would be more worried about the three remaining villains that are still moving." Charlie says before noticing Larry firing a laser at him. "Shield activate." Charlie says as the shield activates absorbing the shot. "There are actually two villains still moving." Dudley says thinking the injuries have gone to Charlie's head. "No, I am wearing heat vision goggles, so I can see Snaptrap due to his heat signature." Charlie says before he and his partners begin to exchange fire with the villains. Charlie hits Ollie in the stomach with a laser. Charlie nails Larry on his nose. Dudley and Kitty put the handcuffs on the henchman.

"Okay, so where is Snaptrap?" Dudley says trying to listen for Snaptrap. "Dudley, the helmet absorbs all sounds the wearer makes as well as covers up their smell." Charlie says before looking around for Snaptrap. "Dudley, seven meters at ten o'clock. Kitty, twelve meters at seven. I'll go guard the main exit." Charlie says as he walks toward the entrance. Kitty walks to her spot without any trouble. Dudley walks eleven meters at nine o'clock. "Dudley, I said seven at ten." Charlie says angrily at Dudley's lack of knowledge. "He's heading for a window." Charlie says looking at Snaptrap through the heat vision goggles. "Which one?" Kitty says looking around. "I got him. Locking on to target. Target locked. Try blocking this with a table. Fire." Charlie says as the lasers fire. A noise is heard from the second farthest window on the right.

"Kitty, he's on the floor about five meters in front of the farthest right window a bit to the left of the right wall." Charlie says making sure Snaptrap doesn't get away. Kitty jumps a couple times and lands on the spot where Charlie said Snaptrap should be. To Dudley, Kitty is levitating when she is actually on Snaptrap. "Okay, take off the helmet. Don't worry the release button is on the very top of it." Charlie says looking at the button. Kitty presses the button and the helmet pops off. Snaptrap becomes visible.

The agents hear some vehicles approaching doom hq. They are vehicles for tuff agents. Chief hops out from a mini-van and sees all the villains are in cuffs. "Good work Agents Katswell, Puppy... Agent Cheetah, what are you doing here? I gave you an order to recover." Chief says going from a smile to a frown. "Sorry Chief, but when I looked up information on the helmet, I realized that my partners wouldn't be able to get Snaptrap as long as he is wearing that helmet." Charlie says looking extremely sorry. "I don't know whether to congradulate you on stopping Snaptrap or be angry at you for disobeying my orders." Chief says trying to show how he feels.

"Let me put it this way Chief. For me, orders are mostly my number one most important thing as a secret agent. There are some cases where doing the right thing involves disobeying orders. This would be one of those times. I'll let you decide my reward or my punishment." Charlie says as he heads back to the skateboard. "Agent Cheetah." Chief says getting Charlie's attention. "Yes, Chief." Charlie says turning his attention to Chief. "Good work, Agent Cheetah. You have just set another example of how a tuff agent should be... except for disobedient. I mean getting the mission done despite being injured before it started. You are constantly reminding me why I hired you as an agent." Chief says with a big smile. "Thanks Chief. If it wasn't for our teamwork, this mission would have been difficult." Charlie says blushing from the compliment.

"Agent Cheetah, how long will it be til you are back at full strength?" Chief says hoping to stop Charlie from being disobedient again. "I dealt with far worse than this, so I should probably be back up in a couple of hours." Charlie says as he hops on the skateboard. "Dismissed agents." Chief says as the agents return back to their homes.


	14. Pure Power

Opening ends with Snaptrap on the guitar and he strums it. The guitar blows up and Snaptrap falls of the Tuff puppy logo.

Fated Fury

Charlie and Kitty spar and Kitty wins by a punch forward. Charlie gets sent into a wall. "Uhhh, if I want to count how many times I lost, I might as well count all the imprints on the walls." Charlie says getting up. They head to the cafeteria, Charlie enters on high alert making sure he doesn't get injured again.

They get their food and meet with Dudley who has a normal amount of food in front of him. "Good, Dudley isn't spilling stuff on the floor again." Charlie says angrily at Dudley. "I said I was sorry, how many more times must I say it?" Dudley says before taking a spoonful of chocolate pudding. "I said it was alright, but now I will be wary in here for a couple of weeks." Charlie says before relaxing.

Outside of tuff hq, a hooded and cloaked person was approaching the front door and knocks it down with one kick. An alarm goes off and the agents head to the entrance and see the person walking in. Charlie walks closer to the person and puts his hand on his own face. "You must really like knocking doors down if you do it at a secret agent headquarters, Devastator." Charlie says holding his hand out to the person. "It does bring back some of our missions together, doesn't it Saber?" The person says pulling off the hood. The person is a rhino. "I haven't seen you since you dealt with the giant scorpion." Devastator says shaking Charlie's hand.

"The events of that mission never got out to the public. How do you know about that?" Chief says surprised. "Wait, were you the one that fired the laser at the scorpion?" Kitty says with wide eyes. "Yep, that was me. Had to help out a comerade." Devastator says nodding his head. "That and you like destroying stuff." Charlie says shaking his head. "Call it a bad habit." Devastator says with his left hand on the back of his head. "A bad habit that saved our butts during countless missions that also allowed some jobs to be a success." Charlie says crossing his arms with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, but you were always the group's trump card when we let you join us." Devastator says gving Charlie the credit he deserves. "It was my job at the time. Blackmail told me about the situation with your equipment. What was stollen?" Charlie says getting to the point.

"It would be my Gamma Obliterator." Devastator says with a sad face. Charlie starts coughing for a while. "WHAT? Someone has the Gamma Obliterator." Charlie says extremely surprised. "What is the Gamma Obliterator?" Dudley says not knowing about it. "Yeah, what is it?" Kitty says joining Dudley in his confusion. "Let me first explain something about all the Oblivion Squad members. They upgrade their equipment only twice. So all their equipment is given a name that has a part. That part of the name is one of three or more of its category. Blackmail's equipment is Gold or one of three event medals. Devastator's are the first three letters of the greek alphabet. My dad's katana's were upgraded with laser diflection and an illusion projector that activates during each swing. The part is those of types of evil creatures: Demons, Imps, and Devils. Dark Angel's claws have the same upgrades, but different name part. His were named after three powerful darkness symbols: Dreadnaught, Oblivion, and Apocalypse. Abyss's gave his a unique code. The weak one is the normal C4, the middle is a G6 bomb and the strongest is the K7 bomb. Terror's are three forms of fire: Flame, Blaze, and Inferno. The Gamma Obliterator uses a massive beam that is bigger than the base of tuff hq." Charlie says exhausted from saying all that.

"Let me take over Saber. What Saber says is true in every word as he is the very person who upgrades our weapons. He can turn a common water gun into something that can level a dumpster with his skills, he chose that name and it suits him well." Devastator says patting Charlie on the back. Charlie falls to the ground but gets back up. "Who do you think has it?" Charlie says brushing off his clothes. "It would be someone named Madame Catastrophe. She doesn't understand that the Gamma Obliterator needs to be held by either two people or an extremely strong person. Otherwise, it will push her back, reducing her accuracy." Devastator says showing his anger and his worry.

"She has a partner so that will be trouble. Will you be joining us Devastator?" Charlie says looking at Devastator. "Other than Dark Angel, Demon Blade and Black Mail, all of us will join you to get our equipment back. For me it is just my equipment. For Abyss and Terror, it is personal since the person who took their equipment is their son." Devastator says nodding his head. "Harsh for a son to steal his father's own equipment." Charlie says with a sad face. "They taught their sons what they know since they had high hopes for them, but they realized that thier sons weren't going to make it, so they and the rest of us taught you, Saber." Devastator says patting Charlie on the back again. "Well, to stop them, and to help you out, we'll get your equipment back." Charlie says before turning to Chief. "Is that alright with you Chief?" Charlie says making sure he has Chief's approval. "If it means getting one less villain off the streets, then it is alright by me." Chief says with a smile.

The four of them get into a new Linerunner that been redesigned with smoke grenades, two new aquatic transformations, as well as a trio of lasers on each door. They drive to Madame Catastrophe's lair. When they get down there they see a solid steel door. "Devastator, do you still have any of the pre upgraded forms of the Gamma Obliterator?" Charlie says seeing that the Linerunner's lasers couldn't penetrate the door. "Of course, I have the Beta version right here in my coat pocket." Devastator says taking out a laser the size of Dudley. "How does that fit into your coat pocket?" Kitty says surprised that something like that can fit into a coat pocket. "I set up Devastator's coat with a miniature shrink ray that forms a wall over the pocket, the weapons he carries will shrink down so it can fit." Charlie says proud of that addition. "Wait, how come his hand isn't shrunken?" Kitty says now wondering about that. "The coat's lining has a DNA analyzer. The wall will deactivate itself automatically when he reaches for his weapon. It will only work for him though. The only flaw is that someone could try to take a weapon while he is still wearing the coat, but then again it is Devastator, they'll be up against the wall before they can even get close." Charlie says explaining the solution.

Devastator exits the Linerunner and fires the Beta Obliterator. The Beta Obliterator obliterates the door as well as part of the wall that was next to the door. The other three exit and then all four enter the lair. They see the Gamma Obliterator being held by Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies. Madame Catastrophe fires the laser. The agents and Devastator roll to the side. Charlie gets up and runs toward Madame Catastrophe. Madame Catastrophe fires the laser again. Charlie jumps over the laser and keeps running. "Move this thing moron." Madame Catastrophe says to Doctor Rabies. "This thing weighs a ton. You move it yourself if you want it to move." Doctor Rabies says letting go of the back of the Gamma Obliterator. Madame Catastrophe loses her balance for a while.

Dudley, Kitty, and Devastator get up and head toward the villains. "Fine, just help me carry this thing to the boat so we can escape with it." Madame Catastrophe says putting her hand on a control panel. A laser field blocks Kitty, Dudley and Devastator from Charlie. Charlie stops and looks at the three people behind the laser field. "We're fine, just stop them." Kitty says from the other side of the field. "Get in the Linerunner and wait for me." Charlie says before turning around. The villains are gone. Charlie deactivates the field and joins the other three. "Why didn't you just stop them, Saber?" Devastator says confused.

"One reason, last night, I had recovered from the injuries in the cafeteria. I then told the claw to move to the garage to begin the changes to the Linerunner's components. I gave it the ability to separate as well as change into aquatic vehicles." Charlie says showing them the list of the Linerunner's capabilities. "Shouldn't we stop the villains first?" Devastator says as the trail starts to disappear. "Yes, but in a while. When I jumped over the laser, I got out a beacon drone. It'll send out a light that will show its position. It though, will also make a noise." Charlie says as the four enter the Linerunner. "Linerunner, deploy the grapple hooks around the poles." Charlie says as he aims the Linerunner to the water. "What are you doing, Charlie?" Kitty says surprised since Charlie should know that cats hate water. The hooks fasten themselves around the poles. "These hooks are needed so we don't drown." Charlie says as he drives toward the water. The hooks keep the Linerunner over the water. "Linerunner, enter Fury." Charlie says as he hits a new button in the Linerunner.

The four are ejected, the Linerunner changes into a boat, and the four are in the Fury. The hooks release themselves and retun to Fury. The four head toward the villains. Meanwhile, on the villains' boat, the villains start hearing a sound. "We've been bugged. Got it." Madame Catastrophe says as she tosses the beacon drone into the water. Kitty takes over as the captain, while Charlie tells the other two about the general plan.

"Okay, here is the plan. Dudley maintain lookout on the villain's transport. Devastator, you take over the guns to get their attention." Charlie says as he turns to see if Kitty heard all that. "Wait, what will you be doing?" Devastator says since he knows Charlie always plays an important part in his own plan. "I'll be heading to the villains in a submarine that is docked in the back of Fury. It is really small, so only one person can get in, and it is upside down when it comes to an entry way. This is so it seems just like a decoration for a while." Charlie says before handing everyone a headset. The four put the headsets on. Charlie leaves through a door in the back and boards the submarine. The submarine departs and heads underwater. "Okay, time for a check on the head set. Everyone call in." Charlie says. "I'm all green Saber." Devastator says. "I'm set." Kitty says. "That's what I'm talking about." Dudley says with a blue chew toy in his mouth. "I'll take that as good." Charlie says before he ends his communication.

The villains start to make their escape with Madame Catastrophe trying to fire the Gamma Obliterator by herself. The Fury avoids the lasers with ease. "Can't you hit anything?" Doctor Rabies says as he sees that the Fury is still there. "Let me see you hit it." Madame Catastrophe says as she keeps firing. Charlie gets underneath the villain's ship, but he passes underneath it. Charlie has the sub emerge in front of the villain's ship. "Turn your fire around, we've been caught in a pincer attack." Doctor Rabies says when he sees the sub. Charlie gets out of the sub and jumps onto the villain's ship. He and Madame Catastrophe fight over the Gamma Obliterator for a while. Charlie grabs it from her and tosses it into the air for a while. "Devastator throw a smoke grenade once you have the Gamma Obliterator in your hands." Charlie says as he jumps and grabs the Gamma Obliterator. "Understood." Devastator says as he grabs a smoke grenade. Charlie throws the Gamma Obliterator to Devastator and then jumps back onto the sub. Devastator throws the smoke grenade. Charlie has the sub submerge again.

"Okay, Chief, get tuff agents on boats to head into the water to block the villains escape route. They are heading... South by Southwest heading for doom hq." Charlie says as he looks at a compass. "Understood." Chief says briefly before ending the communicaton. "Kitty keep the villains heading in the same direction, I sent for back up from hq." Charlie says as he emerges by Fury." "Got it." Kitty says as Devastator keeps firing the lasers at the righ side of the villains ship. Charlie opens up fire on the left side of the ship.

"They are trying to lead us into an ambush. Crank it up to maximum you fool." Madame Catastrophe says to Doctor Rabies. "First, it is at max. Second, if I tried to increase the speed, we will hit right into a laser. That agent surely is a problem." Doctor Rabies says referring to Charlie. The villains see half a dozen ships in front of Doom hq. "Hehe, they think they have us." Doctor Rabies says pressing a button. A cannon appears on the front of the boat. The cannon begins to charge.

"That can't be good. Entity lock on to the cannon." Charlie says to the submarine. "Targeting... targeting... locked on target." The computer says. Aiming at the cannon. "Fire the bomber rocket." Charlie says to the computer. "Firing." The computer responds. A rocket fires and disappears in the clouds. "Activate the cloaking device on the rocket." Charlie says to the computer. "Activating... complete." The computer says.

"What is Charlie thinking?" Kitty says when she sees the rocket disappear in the cloads. "Don't worry about Saber, he knows what he is doing." Devastator says as he keeps firing. The rocket begins to fall and hits the cannon. "What the... what happened? Oh, nevermind." Doctor Rabies says while the cloaking device stops working. "See what did I tell you. He has his mom's adaptability." Devastator says with a smile while he keeps firing. "You knew Charlie's mom?" Dudley says forgetting what he was supposed to do.

"No, Demon Blade told me about Kara after a while since he needed to feel comfortable. I'll tell you more when you report back to your spot." Devastator says as his mouth changes from a smile to a frown and while he is firing. "Fine. Okay, I am back." Dudley says when he is watcing the villain's ship. "Kara was a woman who required four minutes to change a plan so it will work after new information was revealed to her. Demon Blade's and Kara's abilities were amazing. Since Charlie has both of their talents plus the talents of all the Oblivion Squad members, he will become the best at whatever he chooses, which would be a secret agent. That though will happen once he reaches his full potential." Devastator says shaking his head and firing at the ship.

The villains are blocked by the tuff agents and are arrested. "Well, thanks Saber. It has been a blast, but then again it always was when me and you worked together." Devastator says as he boards a tuff ship to head to Torell's house. "Okay, but how are we supposed to get out of the water?" Kitty says wondering how to not fall into the water. "Don't worry, Kitty. Entity report back to Fury. Fury when I am off of Entity, change into Gradine." Charlie says through the head set. "Understood." Both computers say simultaneously. The Entity heads back to Fury and returns to its original position on Fury. Charlie exits Entity and heads up to the top of Fury. The three agents are ejected from Fury, Fury changes into Gradine and the agents are caught in the air by Gradine.

The agents head back to hq. Charlie heads to the cafeteria with his partners. While Charlie was in line for food, he started thinking about the Oblivion Squad members who still have their equipment stolen. "There are two left, which means that only a little longer." Charlie thought to himself as he moved through the line. Charlie got his food and sat at a bench. Kitty and Dudley did the same except Dudley decided to sit at a separate bench so he could get a better view of the ice cream truck when it passes by. Dudley was getting bored of waiting, so he looked for something to do. He sees Charlie at a different bench just eating his food.

Dudley throws a cherry pie at Charlie. "Hey Charlie, think fast." Dudley says after throwing the pie. Charlie looks up at Dudley and gets nailed in the forehead with the pie. Charlie stays still for a while, while the rest of the agents in the cafeteria gasped. Charlie looked calm, when he was actually getting an apple ready to throw at Dudley. Charlie tossed the apple in the air a couple times like he usually does, then he throws the apple at Dudley with incredible speed. Dudley hears the apple coming and ducks. The apple hits the hall and splatters in a big area around the center of impact.

"So that's how you want it Charlie?" Dudley says looking at where the apple hit with amazement. Charlie does that gesture with his hand that says bring it on. "FOOD FIGHT!" Dudley yells as all the agents except for Kitty start throwing food. "Charlie, I can't believe you would actually do this." Kitty says getting ready to leave. "We do need some way to relax. Also, this is like fifth grade, except the principal was actually in the cafeteria when we started the food fight." Charlie says throwing a drumstick. "I don't want to be in here when the Chief shows up." Kitty says heading to the door. "I would hurry then as you might be..." Charlie says before seeing a spoonful of mashed potatoes heading for Kitty. Kitty gets hit in the face with the mashed potatoes. "Hit." Charlie says finishing up his sentence. Kitty leaves the room to get the mashed potatoes off.

The food fight continues for several minutes until Chief comes in hoping to make another one of his pies. Chief sees the food fight. "What's going on here?" Chief says looking at the fight. Some cherry jello hits Chief when he is on the ground. "Who started this?" Chief says looking very angry. "It was my idea, Chief. We just needed a way to relieve some stress. I'll clean it up." Charlie says heading over to Chief. "I'm happy you told the truth, but I am angry that you made a total mess out of the cafeteria. Everyone else go home." Chief says before licking his face. Everyone else in the cafeteria heads home while Charlie takes a mop and starts cleaning the cafeteria.

Kitty heads in and sees the food fight is over. She also sees that Charlie is cleaning the floor. "I heard what happened. Why did you say you started it when Dudley actually did?" Kitty says looking at Charlie. "I am willing to take a hit for a partner. During the time I worked for my dad, whenever I failed a mission, he would make me clean the entire house." Charlie says still cleaning. "Let me help you." Kitty says grabbing a sponge. "No, you weren't involved in this.' Charlie says before squeezing the mop. "Plus, I am nearly done, I can get done cleaning my dad's house in an hour, so this won't take me long. See I'm done." Charlie says tossing the rest of the food in the trash can.

The ending is Charlie and Kitty are looking for Dudley. Charlie gets hit in the head with an orange and falls to the ground unconscious. Dudley comes in looking happy for some reason. Kitty starts chasing Dudley around an unconscious Charlie.


	15. Golden Storm

Opening ends with Chameleon strumming the guitar. Kitty comes in and arrests Chameleon.

Full Twilight

During the night, someone had set up giant eggs on several buildings. The next day, Charlie came in and went to his sparring match with Kitty. During the match, Charlie was just standing still. Kitty thought that he was waiting for an attack to counter. "So half of the four remaining members are retired and are with my dad. Just a while longer. Sorry Kitty, but this has been my dream. Don't worry, I'll comeback." Charlie thought to himself unaware of Kitty's aerial spinning kick. Charlie got his mind back to the match, but he couldn't avoid the strike and was sent into a wall. "Charlie, is something wrong? Normally you would see that coming and would dodge it." Kitty says walking over to Charlie. Charlie got up and brushed himself off.

"Sorry, I was just thinking who has the last two pieces of equipment. Since the right piece of equipment in the wrong hands means trouble for the city and for us." Charlie says stretching. "We'll deal with that when the next member comes up." Kitty says trying to help clear Charlie's mind. "But since they are the father of a villain, you guys will probably attack them thinking they are their sons." Charlie says getting that on his mind. "is there any way of telling the Oblivion Squad member apart from their son?" Kitty says trying to think of a solution. "All the Oblivioin Squad members are strong and they show it." Charlie says doubting that will be helpful. "There are no strong villains." Kitty says proving Charlie wrong. "Okay, then. Whenever someone strong comes up then they are a member of the Oblivion Squad. Wait what about the Chameleon?" Charlie says bringing the Chameleon up. "Didn't you say that each member had an area of expertise?" Kitty says getting annoyed with the constant questions. "Yes, but I don't see... oh, now I see what you are getting at." Charlie says getting the plan.

"Okay, let's find Dudley and eat." Kitty says as she heads to the women's changing room. Charlie heads for the men's changing room. They meet in their normal clothing and look for Dudley. Not surprisingly, he is already in the cafeteria. Charlie and Kitty were about to head into the line when the Chief called them on their wrist-coms. "Agents. Someone has set up several egg shaped bombs on houses all over Petropolis. The initials BB are on each bomb. You must find who did this and stop them." Chief says to the agents.

"Well, there goes lunch. At least, we know who set the bombs." Charlie says relaxing by how easy the mission will be. "Bobby Blue wouldn't do something like that." Dudley says bringing up someone who Charlie and Kitty didn't know. "Who's Bobby Blue?" Charlie says. "He's a Blue Jay. He and I have been friends since third grade." Dudley says bringing up an old friend. "It's not him Dudley." Kitty says. "Butch Bulldog didn't do it either." Dudley says bringing up someone else. "Who is that?" Kitty says. "I heard of him. He's the Linebacker for the Petropolis Pounders. He averages seven sacks, thirty tackles and two interceptions a game." Charlie says. "It is Birdbrain you idiot. He's the only one who is dumb enough to sign his own work and make them egg shaped." Kitty says getting ready to pound Dudley.

The agents are about to head to the Linerunner when the screens in the main area for tuff all come on at once. Birdbrain's face appears on each screen. "I have planted several bombs on different houses in Petropolis. I shall use them to torture the mayor into giving me every bird feeder in the city." Birdbrain says. "Wow. Seriously, I thought Snaptrap was dumb. He just told his entire plan to a bunch of tuff agents." Charlie says pulling his hand on his face. "No one can stop me since of what the bombs are." Birdbrain says pushing a button. Nothing happens to anyone in tuff. "Okay, can we just stop him and get this over with?" Charlie says looking bored now. "It is your mission." Chief says.

The three agents head to the Linerunner and get inside. When they go outside, the city is in disrepairs. The agents see that everyone outside of tuff hq has their hands on their ears even those that don't have hands or ears. Charlie approaches a bomb and opens up the Linerunner. A loud noise hits the agents. It sounds like claws on a chalkboard. The agents all covers their ears in pain, especially Dudley.

"Looks like I am on my own again. Kitty, you and Dudley stay here. I will stop the bombs from making that horrible noise, then we can take care of Birdbrain." Charlie says signaling his partners to cover their ears. "What about you? Doesn't that hurt your ears?" Kitty says holding her ears. "It does, but staying here will not stop the problem. Now get ready." Charlie says having his hand on a door handle. Dudley and Kitty hold their ears. Charlie quickly opens the door, goes outside, and quickly closes the door.

Charlie's head pounds as he gets closer to the first bomb. Charlie looks around and is embarrassed by what he sees. "He calls himself a genius. All the bombs are in a circle." Charlie says as he approaches the first bomb. "Good thing I kept these heat vision goggles with me in my back pocket." Charlie says pulling the heat vision goggles out. Charlie puts the goggles on and looks at the first bomb's key pad. Charlie hits the keys based on high strong the heat signature is from weakest to strongest. The first bomb turns silent for a while then implodes on itself. "There goes that one. Just seven left." Charlie says counting the rest of the bombs.

Charlie hops from roof to roof to get to the second bomb. When he arrives at the second bomb's key pad. Charlie looks at the key pad and sees the exact same sequence. "Seriously, rule one about bombs. Never put the the same activation code for every bomb." Charlie says to himself. The second bomb does the same thing as the first. Charlie repeats the process with the other six bombs. Between the fourth and fifth bombs, Charlie sees a piece of paper on the ground. "Birdbrain's to do list. 1. Set up bombs with start up code 1111. 2. Get a ton of bird seed from stores without paying. 3. Watch the new Broadsky Play from the hole in the wall. 4. Activate the bombs and wait for bird feeders. 5. Go to the sauna and get a nice massage. 6. Return to base at 11:00." Charlie says reading the list to himself. Charlie checks his wrist-com for the time and sees that is 10:49.

"Okay, I have four bombs to implode on themselves, get back to my partners and arrest Birdbrain within at least 11 minutes. I could probably take my time, but I would like to eat and so would Kitty. Plus, I would like a break." Charlie says to himself. Between the last two bombs, Charlie sees another piece of paper. "Oblivion Squad equipment and their current owners. Demon Blade's Katanas- Demon Blade, Dark Angel's Suit- Dark Angel, Blackmail's Gold Piece- Myself, Devastator's Gamma Obliterator- Madame Catastrophe and Doctor Rabies, Abyss's K7 bomb- Chameleon, and Terror's Inferno Gloves- Snaptrap." Charlie says reading this new piece of paper. The middle two items are crossed out. "So, that solves that. I haven't spoken with Abyss or Terror. So the Chameleon is Abyss's son and Snaptrap is Terror's son. Better tell this news to my partners and Chief... after I am done with this and we arrest Birdbrain." Charlie says to himself.

Charlie deactivates the rest of the bombs and drops down on the other side of the Linerunner. Charlie checks the time and sees that it is 10:58. Charlie opens the door. Charlie sees that his partners still have their hands on their ears. Charlie takes Kitty's hands off her ears. Kitty notices that there is no more noise except what is normal. Charlie does the same thing with Dudley, except Dudley is still screaming in pain like there is still some of that loud noise. Charlie and Kitty wait for Dudley to stop. Dudley does and looks around. "So they are all defused?" Kitty asks when she sees Charlie lay down in the back of the linerunner.

"I set them to implode on themselves. I found out something. The Chameleon has Abyss's K7 bomb and Snaptrap has Terror's Inferno Gloves. Abyss is the Chameleon's father and Terror is Snaptrap's father." Charlie says before going to sleep for a while. "Oh one final thing. Birdbrain will be returning to his base at 11:00 and right now it is 11:03, so we can arrest him now." Charlie says before going to sleep. "Doesn't your head hurt?" Dudley says amazed with Charlie's diligence. "Of course, it does. You can go to his lair as fast as you want I have myself strapped to the bed, just wake me up when we get to Birdbrain's lair." Charlie says before going to bed. His partners let him rest and they head to Birdbrain's lair.

When they get there, they wake Charlie up. Charlie gets up and joins his partners to Birdbrain's lair. "You are under arrest Birdbrain." Charlie says with a pair of handcuffs out. "How did you make it past my minions?" Birdbrain says after he turns toward the agents. "We walked through the front door. It was unlocked and we didn't even see any of your minions." Charlie says before getting lost in thought. The owl comes in from who know where. "Minion, where have you been?" Birdbrain says to the owl. "Who?" The owl replies. "You." Birdbrain replies. The same word is repeated by Birdbrain and the owl for who knows how long.

The bat henchman comes in from a different who knows where. "Finally, hopefully he is competent. Minion aim at the tuff agents." Birdbrain says seeing the bat henchman. "Where?" The bat replies. "In front of you." Birdbrain replies. The back and forth repeat conversation starts again, this time between the bat and Birdbrain. The bat walks closer to Birdbrain and slips on a big pile of bird seed. The bat falls to the ground and pulls the trigger to the laser. The laser heads for Charlie. Charlie, who is still lost in thought, doesn't see the laser and gets hit in the stomach. Charlie gets sent to the back of the hideout.

"I am still tired. So I'll be back here sleeping. You two should be able to handle this." Charlie says trying to stay awake. "Don't worry this won't last long." Kitty says before turning back to Birdbrain. Charlie goes to sleep after hiding behind some equipment for safety. "You think that agents." Birdbrain says pulling out a laser. Birdbrain opens fire. Dudley and Kitty avoid the lasers for a time, while getting closer to Birdbrain and Zippy.

Back near Charlie, someone was coming up to Charlie. The person shook Charlie slightly. Charlie wakes up and looks at the person. "Who are you?" Charlie says looking at the person. "I am Jack Rabbit. Chief was thinking that you deserve some time off and he sent me to get you." Jack says introducing himself. "I never seen you at tuff hq." Charlie says rubbing his eyes. "I serve in a separate department. Come on, let's go." Jack says helping Charlie up. "That makes sense. Hope you have your own ride, since my partners won't have a way to get back to hq quickly." Charlie says to Jack after stretching. Birdbrain's to do list pops out of Charlie's pocket. "You should probably leave that here, so your partners know what Birdbrain's exact plan was since he had another crime." Jack says looking at the back side of paper with a nervous look. "Okay." Charlie says setting the paper on the ground. "Do you have your own ride?" Charlie says looking at Jack. "Yeah, just follow me. You can sleep in there." Jack says leading Charlie to his car. "Thanks." Charlie says walking with Jack. "No problem." Jack says as they head down the stairs.

"Hold on, Jack. Just let me set something down for my partners. This is a new program I had set up for the Linerunner." Charlie says setting down another sheet of paper. "Sure." Jack says. Charlie comes out from in the linerunner and continues to walk with Jack. Charlie gets in Jack's car and they drive off to some position.

Ten minutes later, Kitty and Dudley had all the villains in handcuffs. Kitty went back to get Charlie and she only saw Birdbrain's to do list. Kitty read through the list with barely any enthusiasm. "Kitty, look there's something on the back." Dudley says pointing to the back of the paper. Kitty turns the paper over and sees some writing in a red pen. "7. Bring in Jack Rabbit to steal information and sell it to me." Kitty says reading through the last thing, getting more and more worried after reading Jack's name. "Jack's back." Dudley says running around the room in hysteria. Kitty gets on her wrist-com. "Chief, Jack's back and he's got Charlie." Kitty says with an angry face. "Where did they go?" Chief says with a surprised face. "No idea, Jack took Charlie while we were dealing with Birdbrain." Kitty says trying to figure out where they could have gone.

"Hopefully, one of you two told Charlie about Jack." Chief says with a relaxed face. "I didn't. Dudley did you tell Charlie about Jack?" Kitty says looking at Dudley. "I was supposed to tell Charlie about Jack?" Dudley says with a confused look. "YOU IDIOT! Jack's deceptive and could have told Charlie that he worked as a tuff agent in a separate department." Kitty says hitting Dudley in the arm. The two get into a fight. "KNOCK IT OFF! We are just going to have to wait til we can figure out Jack's location." Chief says stopping the fight. "Okay, we'll return to base." Kitty says as she and Dudley head to the Linerunner. When they get to the Linerunner, they see the piece of paper Charlie left for them.

"Dear Kitty and Dudley, I am heading with Jack Rabbit back to hq. I have set up my wrist-com with a new beacon drone that is silent to everyone and doesn't send out any lights. I linked it to the Linerunner's frequencies. The beacon can be activated through a certain button in the Linerunner or by the wrist-com. It will come in useful in case I do not come to work at my normal time. You can use the beacon to locate me so you can check up on me or save me. It will come in handy in case me and Jack are ambushed on the way back to hq. Sincerely, Charlie." Kitty reads through with a sigh of relief.

"Even when he doesn't know what will happen, he's still prepared." Dudley says astounded. "Chief, we can find Charlie right now with a beacon drone in his wrist-com. It is silent so Jack will not know we are coming." Kitty says with a small smile. "What are you waiting for then, save him?" Chief says with a smile of relief. Kitty activates the drone and a map shows up with a green dot. The green dot is moving, but stops for a while, then moves again then stops for good. "Okay, Charlie and Jack are south west of us by about ten miles." Kitty says getting in the driver's seat. "Can I drive?" Dudley says with excitement. "We need to get there fast, but also in one piece and with a low profile, so I will drive." Kitty says. Dudley hops in the passenger's seat and they head to Charlie's location.

Back at Jack's hideout, Charlie is strapped to a metal plate. "I thought you said you were I co-worker." Charlie says trying to break free from the restraints. "I lied, I used you to get your trust so I can get your info so I can sell it to villains." Jack says snickering. "Don't bother, you can't break free and your partners can't save you in time." Jack says seeing Charlie struggling. "You're right, I might as well relax." Charlie says. What Jack doesn't know is that Charlie has his left pointer claw in the left restraint key hole trying to unlock it.

Kitty and Dudley arrive at Jack's hideout and reaches the room with Charlie in it. "How did you find this spot so fast?" Jack says surprised. "The paper I left them contained a new program that allowed them to track me if I was ambushed or captured. It was intended for use in case we were taking on the way to here. But it also serves as a means of avoiding being tricked." Charlie says. Jack pulls out two lasers and starts firing. Kitty and Dudley can't reach Charlie.

A firefight starts between the two agents and Jack. The firefight is so loud that Charlie managed to unlock the left restraint without being heard. Charlie starts on the right one while keeping the left one on. Charlie manages to get that one unlocked without being heard. Charlie begins on the feet restraints at the same time, but he moved the restraints silently and slowly. The fight continues and Charlie unlocks the rest of the restraints. Charlie puts on the restraints back on, but he doesn't lock them. Jack throws a smoke grenade near the agents. Jack fires a laser at both the agents, hitting both of them.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. Just not as good as he is now." Jack says activating the extraction device. Kitty gets scared when she hears the noise. The device is turned off quickly and a fight is heard on the other side of the room. When the smoke clears, Dudley and Kitty see Charlie has taken Jack down and put him in handcuffs. "Never mess with tuff's 'hidden dragon.'" Charlie says with his foot on Jack so he doesn't escape. "How did you do that so quickly?" Dudley says hopping around in excitement. "I had unlocked my restraints. I had thought about helping you two, but the element of surprise is the best advantage one can get in a battle. I got out before Jack started the device, turned it off and took Jack down before he had time to react." Charlie says with his foot still on Jack. "Why didn't either of you tell me about Jack?" Charlie says sadly. "Sorry, but now you know don't you?" Dudley says apologizing. The agents head back to the Linerunner, then to the prison to give Jack to the guards and then back to hq.

When they arrive at tuff, Chief is outside on Keswick's head. "How did it go agents?" Chief says with a smile. "Jack stopped me and Dudley from getting to Charlie. Charlie used his skills to wait for an opening to take out Jack and used it to arrest him without much of a fight." Kitty says proudly. "Is there anything you can't do, Agent Cheetah?" Chief says astonished by how many times Charlie has proven himself as an invaluable asset to tuff. "Yeah, beat Kitty in a sparring match." Charlie says before starting to laugh. Everyone else begins to laugh as well.

Ending is Charlie and Kitty's sparring match. Dudley comes in running and tries to stop before he runs into Charlie. It doesn't work and Charlie is sent off screen. He comes back and lays down on the ground and naps.


	16. Poor Villain

Birdbrain strums the guitar. He tries to fly and falls and hits the bottom of the screen. Zippy shows up.

Twisted Evil

During the night, six cylinders were set up on strategical houses for some reason. The next morning, Charlie headed to his daily butt whooping by Kitty. "Are you sure that you are focused now, Charlie?" Kitty says in her sparring outfit. "Yeah, I realized that we should deal with events as the happen and prove that we can handle them, along with Dudley." Charlie says in his outfit. Kitty and Charlie begin the match, and like Charlie said, he was focused. Charlie blocked, dodged or countered every move Kitty threw at him during the match. Charlie kept up with Kitty for several minutes, before he started to get tired. Kitty was still going strong. Kitty ended with a throw into a wall. Charlie hit into the wall back first and then fell on his head, then his back. Charlie got up, and brushed himself off despite being a bit dizzy.

Kitty and Charlie had changed back into their normal clothing when they got a message from Chief. "Agents, someone has put up several cylinders on several houses in Petropolis. You three are ordered to find who did this and stop them before they repeat the same thing as Birdbrain." Chief says before ending the message. "The design, the placement, and the timing are all different. Something tells me that we are dealing with a villain that is a bit more advanced than Birdbrain. But who could and would place cylinders on six houses and what purpose do the serve?" Charlie says thinking of any villain that matches the description. "It doesn't matter as long as we deal with them and the cylinders before the city is destroyed." Kitty says trying to think of the basic solution. "I understand you placement and your motives Kitty. The thing is that the best way to deal with a villain is to first identify them. Then use any weaknesses they have against them. We need to deal with the bombs to figure out the mastermind." Chalrie says as he and Kitty run to the cafeteria to get Dudley.

The three run to the linerunner and get in. "Keswick, do you have any thing that you can use to tell us the positions of the cylinders?" Charlie says over the monitor. "Let me see... yes, I have an energy signature analyzer." Keswick says as he uses the device. "I looked at the results and it seems that all the cylinders are in spots of various altitudes that enable the total area to encompass Petropolis in something." Keswick says holding a long sheet of paper. "I can figure out the positions by that information alone. I looked at layout of Petropolis while working for my father. I would have set them in the same spot." Charlie says before looking at one of the cylinders.

All the cylinders suddenly turn on. The agents are blinded by a massive amout of light. "Linerunner, put up the light repulsion windows." Charlie says after making the Linerunner stop. "Here, put these on. Since the villain is more advanced than Birdbrain. I am pretty sure that there will either be traps or henchnmen around the cylinders." Charlie says with sunglasses on and a pair in each hand. "These are sunglasses. I doubt that they will help us against this much light." Dudley says still taking the sunglasses just to look cool. 'These glasses are ones that I have adapted with light repulsor technology as well as a DNA analyzer. My dad told me how to make these glasses about a month ago." Charlie says explaining the sunglasses. Kitty puts the other pair of sunglasses on. The agents run up to a building with a cylinder on top. The agents move cautiously through the building making sure they were no traps. When they got to the top of the building they see the coast is clear and run to the bomb.

Charlie runs up to the first cylinder and punches in some digits and the bomb stops for a while, then it implodes on itself. "I have good news and bad news." Charlie says after the first bomb implodes. "What's the good news?" Kitty says nervous for the bad news. "Through the analyzer I figured that the villain who had set up the bombs is the Chameleon. Also, one of the cylinders is on the Chameleon's house." Charlie says speaking unusually fast. "What is the bad news?" Kitty says dreading what might come up. "The bad news is that the cylinders have a trigger that starts a self destruct sequence. Through this bomb I looked at the timer and found out that we have half an hour to deal with the remaining five bombs." Charlie says as he runs back to the door that they came through earlier.

Within four minutes, the agents are at the second bomb. Charlie uses the DNA analyzer as a means to see the order the Chameleon hit the starter code. "Seriously, these guys need to read about how to make bombs. Rule One: Never put in the same access code." Charlie says while they run back to the Linerunner to head to the second bomb. Three of the remaining bombs are disarmed and imploded on themselves within fifteen minutes.

"We have eleven minutes to deal with the Chameleon and disarm the last bomb." Charlie says as the drive up to a building next to the Chameleon's house. The agnets get to the top of the building and jump to the Chameleon's house. Kitty and Charlie roll when they hit the ground. Dudley just falls flat on his stomach. The Chameleon himself is guarding the last bomb. "I will blind the cities occupants till they buy my sunglasses." The Chameleon says putting on a pair of sunglasses with his face as a sticker on a corner. The Chameleon's eyes go righ through the lenses. "Why haven't I gotten contacts yet. Anyways, I shall now destroy you meddling tuff agents ... Silverfish." The Chameleon says grabbing a silverfish with his tongue then eating it.

The Chameleon shoots his tongue at Charlie's feet. Charlie flips over the tongue, but his glasses come off. When Charlie lands, he realizes what just happened. "I can't see." Charlie says not knowing that he is walking toward the edge of the Chameleon's house. Charlie walks over the edge and falls off of the Chameleon's house. "Ouch." Charlie says after hitting the ground outside the Chameleon's house. "Are you ok, Charlie?" Kitty says dropping Charlie's glasses to him. "Deal with the Chameleon, I'll be waiting on an adjacent house to disarm the bomb. Make sure not to go upside down." Charlie says grabbing his glasses. Charlie runs over to a neighboring house. Kitty jumps over the Chameleon. The Chameleon turns to face Kitty and is blinded by the light from the cylinder. "Hello, rule one of being an evil mastermind. Never have your own invention able to be used against you." Charlie says slapping himself in embarrassment at the Chameleon's lack of planning.

The fight lasts for ten minutes with Dudley getting knocked to the edge of the Chameleon's house about seven times and Kitty only twice. The Chameleon is in handcuffs. The Chameleon is dropped on to ground into the hands of tuff agents that came as back up. Charlie jumps on to the Chameleon's house and runs to the bomb. Charlie hits the same keys as he did for the other five bombs. The bomb doesn't react. "What the... activating the DNA analyzer." Charlie says pushing a button on his glasses. "That can't be good. The bomb's locked in self-destruct mode and i can't unlock it in time. It's going to blow." Charlie says before jumping off of the Chameleon's house. Kitty and Dudley follow Charlie by jumping off of the Chameleon's house. After two minutes the agents hear a small explosion and not a big one from the self-destruct sequence.

"Something's not right here." Charlie says climbing to the top of the Chameleon's house using his claws. "Kitty, Dudley come here." Charlie says from the top of the Chameleon's house. Kitty climbs her way up and Dudley just repeats the same thing he did with the first jump to the Chameleon's house. The cylinder has imploded on itself. "This can't be possible. No one can unlock the self-destruct sequence with one mintue." Charlie says trying to figure out what happened. A figure is on the side of the Chameleon's house and is hidden in the shadows. The figure crawls off the Chameleon's house and runs off.

The ending is one of Kitty, Dudley, and Charlie battling the Chameleon. Kitty and Charlie do a twin kick and kick the Chameleon off screen. Charlie jumps in the air with a judo pose. Kitty jumps in the air with her normal kick pose. Dudley is in his celebration pose.


	17. Lucky Day

Madame Catastrophe is strumming the guitar. It blows up. Madame Catastrophe gets mad and shoots lasers everywhere.

Simple start

Charlie worked on the Beta Cannon a bit. "Hmmm, it is fully upgraded, but I don't know if I have all the connections in the right order. I can't test it since it is extremely powerful, so I just have to say that it is linked correctly until the situation calls for me to use it." Charlie says before running up to his sparring match with Kitty. Kitty wins by doing a pair of low kicks then throwing Charlie into a wall. "Kitty, do you know who could have disarmed the cylinder on the Chameleon's house yesterday?" Charlie says after getting up. "No, why?" Kitty says wondering why Charlie would ask that question. "I think it may have been Abyss, but he never goes anywhere near his son's house since his son stole his equipment." Charlie says before they walk to the cafeteria.

When they get there they see that Dudley already has his food and is at a table. Charlie and Kitty went up and got their food and sat with Dudley. Kitty and Dudley finished eating before Charlie. Charlie was about to throw his tray away when his wrist-com went off.

"Agent Cheetah, how is the transporter coming along?" Chief says via the wrist-com. "I had a transporter ring set up in my house. So far everything is fine, within about a month it shall be full operational. The cloning machine is fully operational and completely effective. I gave the machine a program that installs a mental inhibitor chip in the clones, so I can give them directions without arguements. I shall use the clones as test dummies for the transporter when it comes time for live test subjects to be used. As soon as it is effective, I shall give you carry the transporter to your office." Charlie says before taking a breath. "Okay, where was I? Oh yeah, you will change the password since, the agent needs your permission to enter you office using the trasporter. I shall remake the transporter for every agent. To go from an agents house to hq or vice versa, the agent and you will have to enter your codes in. Make sure they are different. I shall make adapted models for citizens. They can go where ever they need to by just putting in the destination. Make sure Keswick links up the tuff mainframe to the transporter as a means of determining who is and who isn't a tuff agent. As a final failsafe maneuver, I put in a fingerprint analyzer. Since everyone has a unique finger print, not even the Chameleon can get into tuff. If a villain tries to use the transporter, I set it to automatically send them to the Linerunner's containment area." Charlie says finishing the description.

"Okay, well anyways, Snaptrap and his goons have stolen high tech equipment for some reason. Keswick will tell you the full details." Chief says before Keswick comes on the wrist-com. "Through computations and the stolen equipment, I have deduced that Snaptrap is building some sort of Doomsday device. Chief wants you and your partners to stop them." Keswick says before ending the communication. "Okay, you two, our villain today is Snaptrap." Charlie says before he, Kitty, and Dudley run to the Linerunner.

Within several minutes, the agents arrive at doom hq. They see a bunch of wires going everywhere. At the other end of doom hq was a giant laser with seven blasters and five rocket launchers. Snaptrap hops into the seat of the laser. Ollie, Francisco and Larry run toward the agents. Ollie is running to Kitty, Larry is running to Dudley, and Francisco is running to Charlie. Kitty and Dudley go into battle poses, while Charlie cleans his ear and looks to see if anything is on it. Francisco gets mad and rushes to Charlie with his teeth out. Charlie looks at Francisco for a while then yawns. Francisco is sprinting to Charlie. Charlie finally gets bored of taunting. When Francisco is within biting distance of Charlie, Charlie punches Francisco into the air. Charlie then rolls to Francisco's side. When Francisco starts falling down, Charlie is getting ready to do a roundhouse kick. Charlie spins and hits Francisco into Ollie and Larry, knocking all three of them out.

"You agents shall now perish for messing with the evillest mind of Petropolis." Snaptrap says trying to exaggerate his evil abilities. "I've seen common thugs that are eviller than you." Charlie says showing Snaptrap up. "You will perish first." Snaptrap says firing at Charlie. Charlie dodges the shots and runs toward the laser. A laser field appears right in front of Charlie. Charlie hops back. "I'm cut off." Charlie says avoiding the lasers. Kitty and Dudley fire at the lasers while Charlie keeps dodging the lasers Snaptrap fires at him. Snaptrap presses a button and a shield appears each of the lasers making the shield. "You can't win. The shield generator for the lasers of the laser field is right in this laser." Snaptrap says still firing at Charlie. Dudley and Kitty fire at the laser. Another shield blocks the lasers.

"Seriously, okay, Snaptrap where is that generator?" Charlie says getting worn out from dodging the lasers. "It's in here too." Snaptrap says shooting more lasers at Charlie. A laser hits Charlie in his right knee and Charlie falls to the ground. Charlie then starts getting sent back as well as getting burned by the lasers. "Kitty... ugh... get the Linerunner in here...ugh ugh ... I...ugh, ugh...have an i...ugh...dea." Charlie says getting sent back to the wall. "Linerunner enter doom hq." Kitty says. The Linerunner enters doom hq. Charlie gets up struggling and avoids a couple of lasers. Charlie enters the Linerunner. "Linerunner, locate the strongest source of energy within this building." Charlie says heading to the medical bay. "Source located, one o'clock and three inches below the grill." The computer responds. "Point the laser blade at that spot. Once a hole is big enough for my fist to enter the hole, contact me. Finally enter Iron Wall." Charlie says laying down. The Linerunner equips additional armor as well as aims the laser blade at the spot and begins cutting. Snaptrap fires the laser at the Linerunner.

After five minutes, the hole is the size Charlie requested. "Objective complete, hole is big enough for you to put your fist in." The computer says waiting for a new mission. "Kitty, Dudley, come in here, I have a plan." Charlie says using his wrist-com. Kitty and Dudley enter the medical bay of the Linerunner. Charlie sits up on a bed. "Okay, here is the plan. Dudley, you will distract Snaptrap so Kitty can get her part done. Kitty, use this electro containment field and put it into the hole in the wire. I have the Linerunner linked up with a wire to the field. Once a sufficient amount of electricity has been blocked from its destination. The Linerunner will pull the block out from the hole in the wire. The laser will be destroyed from the inside. The Linerunner cannot put the block in the exact space, that's why you need to Kitty." Charlie says describing the plan. "Linerunner send out the containment field with the wire on the top." Charlie says laying back down. The Linerunner sends out a pale blue box with a wire connected to the top.

"Got it memorized Dudley?" Charlie says looking at Dudley. "No, not really." Dudley says sadly. "You just distract Snaptrap. Kitty, just to make sure, do you know your part of the plan?" Charlie says looking over to Kitty. "Yes, but why does Dudley get the complicated part and I get the simple part?" Kitty says since she usually gets the hard part. "Dudley is very good at distracting, sorry about giving you an easy part. I am just trying to get this over with as simple as possible." Charlie says getting off of the bed.

Dudley exits and begins his part. "Hey Snaptrap, bet you can't hit me with a laser." Dudley says showing Snaptrap his butt. "You will now perish." Snaptrap says shooting at Dudley. Kitty puts the box in the hole of the wire. It goes in easily and stops at the bottom. "Linerunner, give me a call when the power on the other side of the box exceeds 100 Volts." Charlie says heading to the driver's seat.

After three minutes, the Linerunner sends Charlie the message. "Withdraw the box." Charlie says getting the handcuffs out. The Linerunner withdraws the bos and a massive amount of electricity heads to the laser. Nothing happens immediately, but the laser wall gets a lot harder to get through. "What? Linerunner follow this wire and tell me where it leads." Charlie says shocked by the results of his plan. "Locating, located. This wire leads to the laser field." The computer says when it finds the destination. "Great, the field can split the power source eliminating its potency. That also explains why the laser is still there." Charlie says to himself.

"Dudley, Kitty, return to the linerunner." Charlie says through the wrist-coms. "What's the new plan?" Kitty says after seeing the results of the first plan. "I see no alternative to overpowering the shield to the laser. I will have to use the upgraded Beta Cannon." Charlie says loooking at Snaptrap. "How is the Beta Cannon upgraded?" Kitty says wondering how it can be a help. "I installed plates that will allow the power to be greater as well as the accuracy, but it will still be a tough shot." Charlie says loooking at the laser. "Fire the target missle." Charlie says. A small rocket flies around, avoiding the lasers and hits the lasers. "There goes dealing with targeting. Hold on to something." Charlie says as he presses the button to bring out the Beta Cannon. "Activate the power transfer from the front turrets to the Beta Cannon. Also, activate the energy transfer from enemy lasers to the Beta Cannon." Charlie says holding onto a seat. Kitty holds onto another one, Dudley just lays down.

The Beta Cannon pops out of the grill, the plates turn the cannon into a small beam with enough power to decimate an entire fortress in only seconds. Snaptrap begins firing at the Linerunner. "Fire when fully charged." Charlie says. The beam fires at the laser. "It's no use." Snaptrap says as the shield holds up. The Linerunner is getting pushed back by the beam. Kitty and Charlie are still holding on, while Dudley is bouncing around. Dudley eventually hits the back window and sees a button. "Laser self-destruct button." The sign reads with a big red button underneath the sign. Dudley gets out of the Linerunner and runs to the button. "HI GEE GEE!" Dudley yells as he pushes the button.

The laser blows up and a giant charge of electricity heads to the laser field through another wire and all those lasers blows up as well. "What happend?" Charlie says looking around. "It was this button, it was the laser's self-destruct sequence." Dudley says jumping around. Charlie slaps his face in embarrassment. "I shall now plot my revenge." Snaptrap says trying to run to the exit. Charlie gets out of the Linerunner and starts running after Snaptrap. Charlie is slowly gaining on Snaptrap. Meanwhile, the henchman are waking up and start running to Charlie. Kitty gets out of the Linerunner and runs with Dudley to aid Charlie. "You, two can deal with those three no problem. Just watch out for Francisco's teeth." Charlie says after he pushes Larry out of the way to chase after Snaptrap. Kitty and Dudley deal with the henchman. Kitty takes out Ollie and Francisco and Dudley deals with Larry.

Snaptrap keeps running while Charlie sprints to catch him. Charlie grabs Snaptrap's tail and slams him on the ground. Charlie puts the handcuffs on Snaptrap. "Chief, mission is complete. Snaptrap and his goons are in handcuffs and we are getting them ready to be transported to the prison." Charlie says on his wrist-com with his foot on Snaptrap's back. "Good work Agents. When the villains are behind bars, report back to my office for debriefing." Chief says with a grin on his face. Charlie puts all the villains in the containment area of the Linerunner. Kitty and Dudley get in the Linerunner and they head toward the prison. Guards take the villains and then the agents returned to base. "Agents Katswell, Puppy, and Cheetah, you three are my team of agents. Your tactics may be unorthodox sometimes, but it doesn't matter as long as you get the job done, we shall remain the villains' worst nightmare." Chief says with a big grin. Charlie nods his head, Kitty looks down a bit embarrassed by the compliment and Dudley jumps around hyped up by the compliment.

The ending is Kitty and Charlie are shooting lasers at something off screen and Dudley looks over and sees a button and he presses it. Kitty and Charlie stop shooting and all three jump into the air with their usual poses.


	18. Family Troubles

The opening is with Kitty strumming the guitar. The guitar changes to a robot. Kitty claws it as soon as it finishes changing into a robot.

Boiling Rage

Charlie stands in front of the Linerunner, not doing anything. "Hmmmm... I can't think of anything to upgrade the Linerunner, so I guess that it is complete for now." Charlie says before heading up to his sparring match with Kitty. Kitty wins (what else is new?). Charlie and Kitty got their food and ate with Dudley. They all went to grab some snacks from the snack room, but before they could get to the snack room, they were contacted by Chief who has a new mission for them.

"Agents, it seems that a new container of bug gas has been stolen by the Chameleon. You are assigned to stop him and return the container back to the research facility to see if the gas can be converted into something that can't be used to destroy us." Chief says with a frown. "Not this again." Kitty says sighing. "Again?" Charlie says baffled. "The Chameleon did this before, he was stopped by R.I.T.A." Kitty says telling Charlie. "Who's Rita?" Charlie says even more confused. "R.I.T.A was a toaster that Keswick changed to have her own personality. She or it became power hungry." Kitty says explaining the situation that nearly ended Keswick's life. "What happened to her?" Charlie says getting the picture a bit. "We managed to get her into Petropolis Lake and short circuited her." Kitty says telling the end with some tears in her eyes. "What's wrong, Kitty?" Charlie says wondering why she started to cry. "Kitty, Chief, and I thought that R.I.T.A had killed Keswick." Dudley says with some tears in his eyes.

"Okay, let's change the subject. Let's get started on the mission." Charlie says trying to cheer up his partners and it worked a bit. Kitty wiped the tears out of her eyes and Dudley shook his out and they all raced to the Linerunner. Charlie took the neural interface and started to drive... in the wrong direction. "Where are you going? The Chameleon's base is that way." Kitty says pointing in the direction of the Chameleon's house. "Last night, I got a message from another member of the Oblivion Squad. He will be helping us on the mission. He looks like the Chameleon since he is the Chameleon's father, so don't attack him since I will defend him." Charlie says as he drives up to a lone road that goes through a bunch of houses. Charlie pulls up and stops for a while.

"How long will this be, Charlie?" Kitty says getting nervous of what could happen if they wait too long for the Chameleon's father to show up. A dark figure comes up to the car. The figure is hooded. Charlie gets out of the Linerunner and heads to the figure. The figure takes of his hood revealing that he is a Chameleon. "Okay Abyss, I told them the situation. Let's try to cut this short, as the Chameleon is willing to turn everyone into bugs." Charlie says. "I will. My son has stolen my K7 bomb and plans on using it to release the gas all over petropolis through an opening in his house that was created by the blast. By the way, Sabre, I can't believe you forgot the second rule of making bombs: Never assume that after a certain amount of bombs that the code is the same. You're just lucky I disarmed it." Abyss says looking displeased. "Sorry, but why is it that I am getting saved by those that later need my help?" Charlie says getting kind of scared of the possible answer. "It's not your fault entirely. All of us decided that you should reach your full potential before you are taught the rest of what we know, and I think it serves as a sort of payback that you owe us." Abyss says walking with Charlie to the Linerunner.

Kitty and Dudley are wary of Abyss during the entire trip to the Chameleon's house. Abyss climbed to the roof and entered through the chimney. Dudley dug Kitty and Charlie a path underground, even though Dudley kept throwing the dirt at Charlie. When the three agents are in the Chameleon's lair, the Chameleon turns toward them. "You are too late, I shall turn the city into my own feasting grounds." The Chameleon says while Abyss sneaks up behind him. Abyss punches the Chameleon so hard, that he is sent halfway to the agents.

"What are you doing here, Christopher?" The Chameleon says wiping his arm across his lip. "You will call me dad, Cornelius. I am here to get my equipment that you stole from me." Abyss says. "My name is our last name, not that pathetic name of Cornelius. Plus, you have no use of it, but I do." The Chameleon says shooting his tongue at Abyss. Abyss stands there and grabs the tongue. "I gave you that molecular transformation suit to improve your abilities to blend in with any crowd. You used it so much, that you never bother training with it enough to mask your true intentions. Also, you never trained and became strong or learned about different types of camouflage techniques other than a person in the organization or someone who could infatuate a member of the organization." Abyss says pulling on the tongue. The Chameleon is sent to Abyss, who punches him again.

The Chameleon changes into a helicopter and went behind Abyss. Abyss turned and faced Chameleon shortly after the Chameleon changed back. Dudley, Kitty and Charlie got out their lasers and began firing at the Chameleon. "No, this is between me and my son. Sabre, or Charlie, you deal with the container and try to get the bomb off the ceiling, your partners should probably look around. Something about my son seems that he was planning this, including my own involvement in this matter." Abyss says to the agents. The agents agree reluctantly and begin to look around. Charlie jumps onto the top of the container and begins to remove the adhesive that is on the bomb. Kitty and Dudley walk around together covering each other in case of a trap. Dudley puts his hand on a lever and a giant glass (the same one from Doom-mates) comes down on the agents and traps them inside. The Chameleon knocks Abyss into the container. Abyss's head hits the number 0.

"Start up code hit. Starting to build pressure." The computer says as the container grows bigger. "Now all I have to do is press the detonation switch." The Chameleon says looking around for the switch. The Chameleon sees it with the agents trapped in the glass. Dudley wanders around the glass, nearly stepping on the switch on several occasions. "Kitty, get the detonation switch but don't activate it yet. I'm going to release you guys, throw the bomb in where you are, and then put the glass around the bomb, then you can detonate it." Charlie says through his wrist-com. Kitty nods and grabs it after several attempts, since she had to make sure not to get stepped on by Dudley.

Charlie managed to get the bomb off the container, then he headed to the lever. "Abyss, everything is nearly set up. You ready?" Charlie says pulling the lever. Abyss looks over and nods his head. Charlie tossed the bomb inside where the glass will come down. Abyss tries to knock the Chameleon toward the glass, but he keeps dodging Abyss's attacks. The Chameleon knocks Abyss to where the glass comes down and then uses the lever with his tongue. Abyss becomes trapped in the glass, the Chameleon uses the molecular transformation suit to make a laser which he then fires at the lever. The lever becomes inoperable. "What now? The plan had totally backfired." Kitty says firing her laser at the Chameleon. "I have an idea. Dudley, you think you can get me under where the glass container is?" Charlie says looking at Dudley. "Sure, HI GEE GEE!" Dudley says as he starts digging, throwing all the dirt at Charlie. "Watch what you are doing, you idiot." Charlie says brushing off the dirt.

Every now and then Charlie would dig up to see if they are in the glass container, using his position to tell Dudley where to dig to next. After five minutes, Charlie manages to get inside the glass container. "Took you long enough." Abyss says looking bored. "Sorry, we had to know where to head to next. Any ideas of a new plan?" Charlie says looking irritated at the remark. "I was just joking, sheesh, you still are as up tight as ever." Abyss says jumping down into the hole Charlie dug out of the ground. "Great, now I'll have to get a bath after this." Charlie says angrily. "Better to get a bath when you can than being unable to get a bath at all." Abyss says as Dudley, Charlie, and Abyss head back to the entrance of the hole.

Once they are all outside of the glass. Charlie looks around. "We're retreating." Charlie says once he gets a good assessment of the situation. "WHAT?" Kitty and Dudley yell surprised. Abyss looks at Charlie, Charlie nods at Abyss. "Understood, we're leaving." Abyss says walking to the exit. Charlie walks up between Kitty and Dudley and gives them a slight nod. Kitty gets the idea, while Dudley doesn't. "Dudley, come on. Charlie's thought of a new approach, and we need to be outside." Kitty says running up to Charlie and Abyss. Dudley feels weird for a moment and then catches up with the group.

When all four are outside Charlie turns toward the group. "Okay, here is the plan. I took a good look at the lair and realized an air vent that I can use to regulate the gas through the lair. The control system to the vents are on the outside. I'll open up the vent near the container and turn one fan near the vent to suck the gas in and another to blow it, this will send the gas through the air vents. The Chameleon's own plan will lead to his very downfall." Charlie says describing the plan. "What are our jobs?" Abyss says since he doesn't really like playing second fiddle to anyone, but this is an exception. "Dudley and Abyss, you two just watch and see if the Chameleon comes out and when he does, arrest him. Kitty, when I will contact you when the air vents are opened with a code. The code is morning mist. When I say that detonate the bomb. The blast will travel through the dug hole and hit the container." Charlie says head over to the control system. Kitty heads over to the house next door to the Chameleon's and watches.

After seven full minutes Kitty gets a call on her wrist-com. "Morning Mist." Charlie says from the other side of the wrist-com. Kitty presses the detonation button. Inside the Chameleon's house, the Chameleon is still looking for the detonation switch, thinking the agents left it somewhere while they were 'retreating'. The bomb goes off and the gas circulates all through the house. The chameleon turns into a mealworm. "Not again. Must... not... eat myself." The Chameleon says bringing his tail to his mouth. The Chameleon bites on his own tail. "OWW, I am in pain, but I am so tasty." The Chameleon says drooling, getting ready to bite his own tail again.

Outside, Kitty, Charlie, Abyss, and Dudley meet near the door. "Wait, ten minutes. I don't want to become a bug." Charlie says before Dudley tries to open the door. After ten minutes, they open the door and head to the Chameleon. "What should we do first? Stop him from eating himself or throw him in jail?" Charlie says snickering a bit at the Chameleon.

They take the Chameleon into custody and then head back to hq. "Who is this?" Chief says pointing at Abyss. "I am Abyss, I am the saboteur for the Oblivion Squad and the father of the Chameleon. Are you the leader of this organization that Charlie works for?" Abyss says looking around with a mix of anxiety and interest. "Yes, I am the Chief." Chief says a bit scared since of what happened with the Chameleon. "I wanted to tell you myself that you don't have to worry about me. My best bomb is no more, and my son has gotten what he deserved for taking it." Abyss says to Chief before turning to face Charlie. "You have yet again surpassed our expectations Sabre. You would have become a great member of H.E.A.D." Abyss says before leaving tuff hq.

"What is H.E.A.D.?" Kitty says looking at Charlie. "H.E.A.D. is a top secret evil organization, they enlist only the most merciless and most skilled workers. While working for my father, H.E.A.D. has sent several invitations for me to join them." Charlie says looking off into the distance. "Why didn't you join them?" Dudley says before he gets elbowed by Kitty. "I was considering joining tuff when they sent me the invitations." Charlie says getting annoyed of being the center of attention. "Well anyways, nice work Agents." Chief says.

Charlie, Kitty and Dudley are talking on the end screen. Charlie realizes that it's time for work and he just relaxes. Dudley laughs and Kitty looks angry.


	19. Pain Comes in Pairs

The Opening ends with Jack Rabbit strumming the guitar. Charlie comes from the top of the screen and takes Jack Rabbit down.

Bittersweet Irony

Charlie stood in the men's changing room in his sparring uniform for a while. "One left. Terror, what did Snaptrap take from you?" Charlie says before he heads out. Kitty wins (is someone keeping count? How many times was that?). Charlie and Kitty were about to go into the changing rooms when they got a call by Chief. "Snaptrap and his henchman are stealing pies from the county fair. You are ordered to stop him." Chief says briefly. Charlie and Kitty get changed back into their normal uniforms and met near the door to the sparring room. "What, are all the good crimes taken?" Charlie says trying to be funny. Kitty looks angry. Kitty and Charlie find Dudley and head to the county fair.

When they get there, everything seems normal, until they hear a yell coming from a stall. They head to the source and find Snaptrap trying to steal cherry pie. The baker is whacking him with a rotten loaf of bread. Snaptrap points a laser at the baker. The baker lets go of the pie. Snaptrap takes the pie and turns around. He sees the agents and shoots a sudden laser at Charlie. Charlie was caught off guard by the shot and had the left side of his whiskers cut off. Charlie wobbled around and fell to the ground. "I can't keep my balance." Charlie says on the ground. "I know how that feels." Kitty says looking at Dudley. Francisco and Ollie were heading to Charlie who can't stay up due to his whiskers. Kitty took care of both of them. Kitty and Dudley headed to Snaptrap. Snaptrap looked at the agents and began to run.

Kitty and Dudley followed Snaptrap in a circle several times. Snaptrap finally made a wrong turn into an alley between two stalls. Dudley and Kitty walked toward Snaptrap. From one of the stalls a net was shot and ensnared both the agents. Kitty tried to cut the rope with her claws, but nothing happened. "Diamond coated rope. Costed me a fortune, but it was worth it." Snaptrap says snickering at the agents. The agents moved around trying to get out. "What about the last one Boss?" Francisco says holding the net gun. "Leave him, he's no threat to us with his whiskers cut." Snaptrap says as Ollie and Francisco drag the net with the agents. "What about me?" Larry says running. "Close your eyes and follow me." Snaptrap says walking toward the dunk tank. Larry walks on to the seat and Snaptrap closes the door. Francisco tips the shark tank into the dunk tank and the sharks start trying to bite Larry's feet. Snaptrap picks up a ball and aims at the bull's eye and hits it. Larry gets sent into the tank. "Oh the teeth." Larry says getting chomped on.

An hour later, a passerby helps Charlie up. "Are you alright?" The strangers says. "I am fine, I can't hold my balance since of my whiskers." Charlie says nodding his head before nearly falling again. "Where do you need to go?" The stranger says. "I need to talk to the person in the dunk tank. Do you have something I can use for keeping my balance?" Charlie says trying to stay balanced. "Here, take my extra sheath for my sword. I keep three others at home anyways." The stranger says handing Charlie a sheath. "Thanks." Charlie says as he and the stranger go their separate ways. Charlie gets to the dunk tank and pulls Larry out, but gets a shark on his other hand. "Let go of me, you ferocious, over grown sardine." Charlie says spinning before sending the shark off his arm. The shark is sent out of the fair and lands in the ocean. "You are coming with me." Charlie says taking Larry to the Linerunner. "Chief, get some reinforcements outside hq. I can't find my partners and I believe that one of Snaptrap's henchmen may know where they are." Charlie says having the auto-driver on so he can keep an eye on Larry.

When the Linerunner arrives at tuff hq, Larry is taken to an interrogation cell. "Okay, do you know where my partners are?" Charlie says calmly. "We have a weapon being constructed at a warehouse seven miles from here. Don't feed me to the sharks." Larry says frantically. "Okay. Well, I am done here. Chief you can take him to jail now." Charlie says walking off to find Keswick. "Keswick, I can't balance, do you have something that can trim my whiskers to the exact same length." Charlie says leaning on the sheath. "I do have something that was meant to carve traingular prisms out of solid diamond, but I could see if I can restore your balance using it." Keswick says leading Charlie to a table. Charlie gets in. Keswick starts up the laser. The lasers take a while to warm up above Charlie. The lasers trim Charlie's whiskers to exactly the same length, but they also burn the bottom of his face. Charlie looks like he is about to yell, but he calms down and heads to the Linerunner. Charlie drives to the warhouse Larry was talking about.

Charlie looks around and sees a giant laser, but doesn't see Kitty or Dudley. Charlie heads through the air vent. The air vent breaks out from beneath Charlie and Charlie falls to the ground. "Get him." Ollie says to some of Snaptrap's other henchman. Charlie dodges the bear traps the giant bear swings around and kicks Bad Dog into the bear. Knocking them both out. Ollie gets in the control seat for the machine and it starts moving. Charlie runs toward the machine and gets blasted back by a laser cannon that the machine has for one of its arms. Charlie fires his laser at Ollie, but a shield protects him. Charlie looks around the robot for a while and sees a power core at the bottom. Charlie tries to fire at the machine, but the machine uses Ollie's shield as a shield. Charlie looks around and sees a crate above Ollie. Charlie shoots the crate and then the power core. The crate is destroyed when it hits the shield, but Charlie hits the power core. "Repairing power core." the computer says when Ollie tries to fire the lasers. Charlie jumps up. Ollie waves a white flag before Charlie lands. Charlie puts the handcuffs on Ollie and takes him to the interrogation center.

Back at a Doom base at some unknown place, Kitty and Dudley were hanging over the shark tank and Snaptrap was enjoying an ice cream cone. "You know Charlie's just going to kick your butt." Kitty says trying to cut the rope that held her arms. "Not this time. Look at the laser guarding the entrance. Now let me eat my ice cream." Snaptrap says licking the ice cream cone. "Charlie's too smart to fall for that simple trap." Dudley says trying to bite the rope on his arms. "Silence or perish." Snaptrap says before returning his attention to the ice cream.

At tuff, Charlie approached Ollie in the interrogation cell. "Don't bother, I will not spill the beans." Ollie says gesturing zipping his mouth. "You'll have to break sometime." Charlie says walking around Ollie. For five full hours, Charlie was unable to get anything from Ollie. "Chief, keep an eye on him. I need some tea to calm my nerves." Charlie says walking faster than normal. "Agreed." Chief says. Charlie leaves for some tea. Charlie later returns with some lavender tea. Charlie puts in some sugar. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ollie says shocked at what he sees. "Just putting some sugar in tea." Charlie says weirded out by the reaction. "Lavender tea is perfect, no sugar is needed." Ollie says getting really scared. "Tell me what you know, and I'll stop." Charlie says setting the tea down. "I don't know where the agents where taken. Snaptrap told me the location of the back up laser." Ollie says instantly. Charlie throws away the tea.

Charlie tells Chief to send Ollie to the prison while he heads to the location he got from Ollie. When he gets to the location, he sees the exact same thing as last time, except this time it is Francisco and he is alone. Charlie travels through the air vents. Francisco hears Charlie moving through the air vents and starts up the laser mech. Francisco fires the lasers at the air vents and nearly hits Charlie on several occasions. The air vents break and Charlie falls down to the floor.

"The mechs go to high alert when one is destroyed." Francisco says pointing the laser at Charlie. "Before we start I'll ask one question. Isn't that mech a little to expensive for you guys to successfully steal?" Charlie says examining the mech. "Boss won it from a bingo tournament." Francisco says before firing the laser. Charlie rolls out of the way. Charlie tries the same things he did with the previous mech and nothing happened. "Nice try, these mechs contain a link. The mechs will become smarter and more tactical as time passes." Francisco says with an evil grin. "Great, now I have to deal with AI mechs." Charlie says trying different tactics, none showing any result. Francisco had a confused look on his face.

"You don't know what an AI is? You're just as bad as the villain that created the doomsday device that costed my mom her life." Charlie says angrily. Charlie looks around and sees six mirrors. Charlie sets four of them up in a square, sets one half way of one side and keeps the last one. Francisco starts firing at Charlie. Charlie reflects the lasers back at Francisco but the shield blocks them. Francisco fires a laser at Charlie. Charlie jumps up and the laser hits a mirror and it bounces from mirror to mirror until it hits the laser of the mech. The laser destroys the laser of the mech.

Francisco pushes a button and the mech opens up with a barrage of missles ready to launch. Francisco pushes the fire button and aims the machine at Charlie. Charlie keeps running as the missiles destroy all the mirrors and blow up the walls. Charlie does a back flip when the rockets were getting close. The mech runs out of missiles. "Looks like.. it's out of ammo... care to give up..." Charlie says panting out of exhaustion. "No chance." Francisco says as he drives the mech close to Charlie. Francisco sends the fist at Charlie. Charlie rolls back and runs on the arm. Charlie kicks Francisco out of the seat then heads after him. Charlie grabs Francisco and slams his down and puts the handcuffs on him.

"Chief, this is the last man we need to find out where Kitty and Dudley are. I'll need cover heading back to base." Charlie says sitting on Francisco. "You got it, the quicker we get the information out of Francisco, the earlier we can save you partners." Chief says. A while later, the back up is heard closing in.

When Charlie is at base, he takes Francisco in for questioning regarding his partners. Seven full hours laters, Charlie has made no progress with Francisco regarding his partners. Charlie gets on his wrist-com and contacts Chief. "Chief, we are going to have to put this on hold til tomorrow. I am tired and I do my best interrogation when I am at full strength." Charlie says sadly. "We will continue this until we get the information. Now get back in there Agent Cheetah." Chief says slightly annoyed. "Chief, I would forget the location. Plus, the rest will allow me to think of the limited number of traps that Snaptrap can make with his small income if he has any. Also, I can be at full strength for the rescue when we get the information from Francisco." Charlie says trying to convince Chief to let him rest. "Fine, we'll rest, but you better make sure to get that information tomorrow. Who knows what Snaptrap has in mind for the two of them." Chief says before he has agents take Francisco into a holding cell for tomorrow.


	20. Sacrificial Trick

Charlie strums the guitar and a net is shot and hits Charlie. Snaptrap comes out from the side of the screen.

Sacrificial Fate

The next morning, Charlie came in and continue his interrogation with Francisco. No progress was made within two hours of interrogation. "Chief, I need to get some water. Francisco's inability to spill the beans is getting me hot under the collar." Charlie says as he approaches the door. "Granted." Chief says nodding through the wrist-com. Charlie heads out. On the way back, Charlie hears a scream of terror. Charlie runs back to the interrogation room and sees that Francisco is shivering in terror. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you where your partners are, just don't bring that man back." Francisco says as he is still shaking in fear.

"Chief, what is Francisco talking about?" Charlie says confused by Francisco's statement. "A man came in and told me that you hired him to interrogate Francisco since you were having trouble." Chief says trying to make things clearer. "I didn't hire anyone to interrogate Francisco." Charlie says even more confused. "Just say you did since this will probably will be the only time for you to get the information out of Francisco." Chief says trying to make use of the situation. "Normally I will be against lying, even to an enemy, but this is a special case since I can't get anything out of him." Charlie says as he gets of of the wrist-com.

Charlie heads over to Francisco. "I'll tell you what. You tell me where my partners are being held by Snaptrap, and I'll make sure that you never see that man again unless I need information from you." Charlie says kind of sad for Francisco. "Okay, your partners are being held captive in an abandoned house several blocks north-west of here. You'll see it since boss puts the Doom sign on every headquarter for some reason." Francisco says starting to calm down. "Okay, I have what I need. I'll contact the man so he knows that his services aren't needed at this moment." Charlie says pretending to make a phone call.

Francisco is taken to the prison and Charlie heads toward the house.

Charlie sees the sign and heads over to the house. He enters through the front entrance. Charlie makes his way to the back of the building and sees his partners. "Welcome to your Doom." Snaptrap says from behind the shark tank. "Give up Snaptrap." Charlie says pulling his laser out. "No, I say you should give." Snaptrap says pointing up. Charlie looks up and drops his laser. "Should I destroy you or your partners first?" Snaptrap says with an evil grin. "I'll make a deal. You let them go and I'll go with you as a captive without putting up a fight." Charlie says considering his options. "It would be one agent for two, why would I do that?" Snaptrap says trying to do the math, but fails. "I don't know about Kitty, whether or not she is at her prime when it comes to being a secret agent. Dudley, I say he is at his prime when it comes to being a secret agent. I know for a fact though, that I still have room to grow and I will be growing. I can already ruin your plans without having to break much of a sweat, just imagine how badly I will beat you when I am at my full potential." Charlie says while Kitty starts to get tears in her eyes since she figures out what Charlie is trying to do.

"You have a point. Fine then." Snaptrap says tossing Kitty and Dudley to Charlie. Charlie catches them and unties them and then walks over to Snaptrap with his arms behind his back. Snaptrap puts rope around Charlies arms and the two of them start walking to the exit. Kitty picks up Charlie's laser and tosses it to Charlie with the timer set so it will free Charlie. Charlie turns around and drop kicks the laser before it fires. The laser hits the ground and breaks into hundreds of pieces. "I stick to my word. Tell Chief that the mission is complete." Charlie says as he turns around and catches up to Snaptrap. The two walk off back to Doom's main base.

Kitty and Dudley get in the Linerunner and return back to base. They are given a surprise for their return after about two days of capture. "Where is Agent Cheetah?" Chief says as soon as the party starts. "He sacrificed himself in order for me and Dudley to be released. Oh and Chief, Charlie told me to tell you that the mission is complete." Kitty says trying to enjoy the surprise. "Well, he is right that mission is complete. Now you and Agent Dudley will rescue him. I will use the tuff tracker so we can find out where he is being held." Chief says hopping on the button for the tuff tracker. "He is at doom's main base." Chief says looking at Kitty. "Why didn't you use that to locate me and Dudley?" Kitty says a little irritated. "I forgot." Chief says slightly irritated.

Kitty and Dudley head to Doom's main base. When they get there they see that Charlie is hanging over the shark tank. "Prepare to perish." Snaptrap says getting into a third mech. The mech starts moving. Charlie frees himself from the rope and avoids getting eaten by the sharks. "Get back there and tie yourself up." Snaptrap says looking at Charlie. "The contract becomes null and void if you attempt an attack on my partners." Charlie says brushing himself off. "You never told me that." Snaptrap says looking a bit stupid as well as a bit angry at the comment. "What would you expect from someone who is an ex-henchman?" Charlie says as he gets out a spare laser he keeps in his back pocket. "Let's take this outside." Snaptrap says as he presses a button. The mech blows up the roof. "I feel stupid." Snaptrap says when he realizes he blew up his own roof. "You are stupid so how can you feel stupid." Charlie says firing his laser. The mech avoids every shot that is fired at it.

The mech jumps out the hole and changes into an airplane and flies off. "Linerunner, get ready to change into Gradine mode." The agents get in the Gradine. "This looks a bit different from the last time. Did you change the blueprint or something?" Kitty says as she sees that she and her partners are in separate parts of the Gradine. "No, after what happened with the army base and with the improved effectiveness of multiple vehicles I decided to add the separation feature." Charlie says from the right wing. "Why don't I get the main part of it?" Dudley says after he realizes that he is in the left wing. "Because Dudley, Kitty is more skilled than you when it comes to flying. I don't have the main area since I prefer speed fighting with a bit of strategy. I also set up each part with weaponry that is suited to it's pilot's skills." Charlie says explaining the importance of the set up. "Can you repeat that?" Dudley says with a dumb look on his face. "Charlie said that each part is set up for each of us." Kitty says as she searches for the separation button.

"Kitty if you are looking for the separation button there isn't any. This thing is set up to separate but it requires all of us to agree on separating, otherwise we'll stay in one piece. Each part has a specialized headset. The headset contains a hologram projector that has a list of all the weapons that are in each part. It also serves as the communicator between each of the parts. It finally contains an atmospheric analyzer that will encase the wearer with the clothing that is best suited for the climate of the region." Charlie says putting on his headset. "Stop talking in another language." Dudley says getting a bit scared and a bit angry. "He's not Dudley. He said that it'll show us a list of the weapons, serve as a walkie talkie and it will fit us with clothing that suits the weather." Kitty says getting annoyed with Dudley.

"Okay, I understand that... I think." Dudley says putting his headset on. Kitty puts her headset on as well. "Okay, time for a test run." Charlie says calmly. "WHAT? You haven't test this yet?" Kitty and Dudley yell at the same time. "I couldn't this is only set up for the three of us." Charlie says ignoring the yell. "Fine." Kitty says calming down. "How can you be calm about this Kitty? How do you know that this won't blow up and turn us all extra crispy?" Dudley says still freaking out. "Charlie has never made anything that blew us up." Kitty says trying to calm Dudley down.

"Can we get back to the mission?" Charlie says trying to make sure Snaptrap doesn't get away. "Okay, separate." Kitty says calmly. "Separate." Dudley says scared of what could happen. "Separate." Charlie says getting his equipment set up. The Gradine separates into three separate airplanes. The parts fly off in separate directions in search of Snaptrap.

"Found him, he's on the south side of the city heading for a military base." Charlie says with the sounds of laser fire in the background. The other two arrive at the spot and see Charlie and Snaptrap in a game of Chicken. It came extremely close and both dove only a few meters from collision. Snaptrap got behind Charlie and started firing. A rocket hit Charlie's airplane in the middle engine. "Start the repair sequence and start the check for any electrical charge." Charlie says searching for anything to get Snaptrap off his tail.

Dudley comes in and gets behind Snaptrap. "Don't worry, I have him in sight." Dudley says looking for a good weapon. "Be careful Dudley, with him so close to me, you are going to have to time this precisely so it doesn't nail me instead." Charlie says still searching for a weapon that can help him. "Hmmm, got something. Short out rocket fire." Dudley says after he gets a lock on Snaptrap. "Locked on by missile." Snaptrap's computer says. "Time to take two agents out with one weapon." Snaptrap says with an evil grin. The rocket gets close before Snaptrap pulls up.

The rocket hits Charlie's part in the right engine and the part takes a dangerously steep nosedive. "Start the ejection procedure." Charlie says holding on to his seat. No response came from the computer. Charlie tried to open up the pilot's hatch but it wouldn't move. Charlie pushed on it for a while and it eventually opened. Charlie jumps off the airplane and gets out a grappling hook. Charlie tries to fire it but it doesn't fire. "Jammed, just great. Kitty, I'll need some help here." Charlie says as he tosses the grappling hook away. Kitty flies her airplane under Charlie and Charlie lands on Kitty's airplane.

"Drop me off near the wharf, I'll get Chief to send some men to retrieve the part since we need all three to return to the Linerunner." Charlie says still using his headset. Kitty does just that. "Chief, I got shot down in a dog fight with Snaptrap and I need you to send some men to salvage my part of the Gradine." Charlie says when he is out of Snaptrap's sight. "I am sending some agents to your location as we speak." Chief says with a frown. "Don't worry about it, Chief. The Linerunner shall be used only during missions since the teleportation device is nearly complete and fully operational without having any defects to those that use it." Charlie says calming Chief down.

Kitty locks onto Snaptrap from behind and Dudley comes in from above. Dudley drops an override device on Snaptrap's airplane. "Charlie, I put something called an override device on Snaptrap's airplane, why isn't it blowing the plane up?" Dudley says with a confused look on his face. "Dudley for once it is an actual good thing that you messed up. The override device is linked up to my wrist-com, I can take control of the enemy aircraft and force it to land near tuff agents. Snaptrap isn't smart enough to know how to override an override system." Charlie says with a smile. "I am not sure but it sounded like you insulted me." Dudley says even more confused. "Just tell Kitty to land her part and make sure you land yours. I would tell her but I have to make sure that I don't hit anything on the way to the landing zone." Charlie says looking at a separate screen on his wrist-com.

"Kitty, Charlie says to land your part somewhere on the wharf. Charlie will be using the device on Snaptrap's airplane to bring it down to us." Dudley says flying right through five warehouses before finally stopping. Kitty lands without destroying a single warehouse. "What's going on here?" Snaptrap says freaking out at the sight of the flight stick moving on its own. "Dudley planted an override system on your aircraft. I am using it to send you down to an area that is surrounded by tuff forces." Charlie says enjoying Snaptrap's face.

The airplane headed toward the tuff agents, it does several flips in the air before landing. "Why did you make it flip Charlie?" Kitty says confused about that part. "I did that to make sure Snaptrap doesn't put up a fight, making him airsick is probably the easiest and most effective means at this point." Charlie says setting off the override system's secondary procedure. Snaptrap's airplane is cuaght in several giant wires that clamped to the ground. There is an openining where the pilot's hatch is. Charlie ejects Snaptrap out of the airplane. Kitty jumps and grabs Snaptrap out of the air and slams him on the ground.

"Good work Agents Katswell, Puppy and Cheetah. Agent Cheetah, I rarely do this for a second year agent, but you deserve a vacation of your own. You just tell me when it starts and about when you will come back and I'll get it set up." Chief says with a smile. "Why didn't you give me a vacation while I worked either with Jack Rabbit or by myself?" Kitty says upset. "You always do an excellent job on your missions, but you don't seem to adjust that well to changes in the situation. Also, Agent Cheetah seems to have found a way to use Dudley's reckless nature to help end the mission without much damage and always adapts to changes." Chief says with a frown and then a smile. "That sounded like an insult." Dudley says confused.

Charlie has another grappling hook in his hand, Kitty is in her flying kick pose and Dudley is in high gee-gee pose.


	21. Hidden Agenda

Kitty strums the guitar, Dudley comes from the top of the screen and lands on Kitty.

The Final Piece

Charlie doesn't report in during his normal time. When he does report in he has a cast on his right arm. "What happened Charlie?" Dudley says looking at the cast. "Another tenant in the apartment has a child, the child dropped a scoop of ice cream on the stairs, I slipped on it and fell down the stairs, breaking my good arm." Charlie says trying to keep his balance. "At least that is all you got Charlie." Dudley says still staring at the cast. "This is all it takes for my fighting style to get ruined." Charlie says walking to a chair. Kitty comes in and sees the cast. "What happened?" Kitty says looking at Charlie. "He slipped down the stairs when he stepped on some ice cream that a child dropped." Dudley says describing the gist of it. "My fighting style requires exact balance and even a bit of difference in weight on one half of my body with the other will make me lose my balance." Charlie says.

"Agents, the person that helped us to rescue Agents Katswell and Puppy is on his way out of my office to meet you all." Chief says with a grin. Heavy footsteps were head coming from the Chief's office. When the figure stepped out, most of Tuff was terrified of the figure. Kitty was slightly intimidated and Charlie was grinning but not scared in the least. The figure was a tall and muscular rat with army clothing all around. "I should have known it was you Terror." Charlie says walking over.

"Saber, is that you? You look like a train wreck." Terror says shaking Charlie's hald so hard that Charlie was being shaken like a towel. "He's not that bad." Kitty says losing her intimidation. "Terror exaggerates every time. Yeah, so how have you been, Terror?" Charlie says after he stops his head from vibrating. "Good, good, why is every one scared of me?" Terror says laughing. "Probably your size and your strength." Charlie says laughing as well. "Yeah, but I am no match for your father when it comes to a fight." Terror says.

"Yeah, he is the second best fighter in my family." Charlie says with a smile. "So you finally passed your father?" Terror says with a grin. "No, he beats me everytime. My sister, Katy, is the best fighter in my family." Charlie says telling the truth. "Oh yeah, how is your sister by the way? How long has it been since she left from Demon Blade's house?" Terror says remembering Katy. "First off, she is fine, me and her talk after we both get off of work. Let's see about the time since she went on her own, if I am twenty-six and my sister is between four and eight years older than me, I would say about fourteen years." Charlie says trying to remember Katy's age.

"Anyway, my son has stolen my inferno gloves." Terror says frowning. "Yeah, but he doesn't know that they harm the user as well." Charlie says. "He knows, he just never wanted to wait for the powerful stuff." Terror says. "You'll have to take over since I can't fight with this cast since it ruins my balance." Charlie says looking down. "Don't worry, you know I also serve as a back up member if my interrogation skills are not needed at the time." Terror says. "Since I am in no condition to fight, I will serve as the group's recon man for this mission." Charlie says getting up. Charlie loses his balance as soon as he gets up.

Charlie puts his arm on Kitty's shoulder and they head to the Linerunner. "Here is the plan. Capture Snaptrap and take the Inferno Gloves off of him before he hurts others and himself." Charlie says getting in a recon drone that enlarged itself. "That's it Saber? You sure you don't have any extremely complicated plans that you'll have to adapt anyways?" Terror says looking at the drone. "We need to deal with this fast since those gloves are the second most dangerous thing that I have upgraded for you guys." Charlie says before getting on his wrist-com.

"Chief, I will have my vacation starting tomorrow." Charlie says through his wrist-com. "Granted, will you need transportation to your vacation spot." Chief says with a frown. "No, I have someone ready to pick me up. Don't worry Chief, I'll be back in about four months, give or take a month." Charlie says smiling. "You're right, you never once let me down, why should I believe now will be any different." Chief says smiling. "That's the Chief I know and enjoy working for." Charlie says before getting off. The drone separates and heads to Doom HQ.

Kitty tries to get the Linerunner to head for Doom HQ, but it doesn't respond. "Charlie, something is wrong with the Linerunner, it won't respond." Kitty says still trying to get the Linerunner to move. "I have already pre-set the Linerunner's destination to Doom HQ, but I have set it with a delay so I can get some data without being spotted." Charlie says through the headset. "Okay, just don't be reckless." Kitty says wary that Charlie might become rash since of the situation. "I can't make any guarantees there Kitty." Charlie says before heading into the clouds.

Charlie's drone is spotted by Terror and it drops down into where it was originally. Charlie drops down into the Linerunner and signals the others into the middle as the Linerunner begins its trip to Doom HQ. "Okay, there are no defenses on the outside of the target's location, but with the Inferno Gloves in his incapable hands, there is no telling how this may turn out." Charlie says before getting something out from the armrest of his chair. "Here it comes." Terror says grinning. "Since I was the one to upgrade the gloves to their current state, I know how to disable them without causing any harm to the gloves themselves. These special orbs contain an instant cooling solvent. Once they hit the gloves, they'll disable the small but extremely powerful combustion chambers that are in the gloves. The fact is these orbs will become useless if they are in heat for longer than 10 seconds. So it is best that we approach Snaptrap from different directions and hit him simultaneously." Charlie says handing the orbs to the others.

"Why didn't you tell us this plan earlier?" Dudley says juggling his orb before taking Kitty's and juggling it as well. Kitty grabs her orb and nails Dudley on the head. The two get into a fight for a while. "The reason is that if there was defense, Snaptrap will know we are coming and will get the gloves warmed up before hand. Since he doesn't know where we are coming from, we can ambush him and get this done with quickly." Charlie says before turning his chair toward Doom HQ.

"Who is Katy?" Kitty asks wondering about the name. "Saber, you didn't tell your partners about Katy. Man, if she was here she would whoop your butt ten ways to sundown." Terror says scared of Katy. "She'll whoop me whether or not we are playing or not." Charlie says before turning back around. "Katy is my older sister, she is a couple years older than me. She was the six time straight state martial arts champion and is the best fighter in my family. Currently she works at a bank. She isn't one to fight unless it involves saving me or someone she considers a friend. If Katy didn't have that one moral barrier, then head would probably want to hire her." Charlie says getting the basics of his sister done and over with. "Katy is thin and tall, but muscular and extremely smart. She is right now the head of an accounting firm right here in Petropolis. Katy would probably be a good sparring partner for you Kitty." Charlie says with some pride but some embarrassment.

"Charlie can't beat his sister in a fight." Dudley says laughing. "Here is a bit of advice I figured out from seeing Katy when she was younger. Never make fun of anyone she cares for unless you wish to end up like the girls that insulted her fashion style." Terror says scared. "What happened?" Kitty says scared of what could scare Terror. "Two of the girls said only minor insults so they had their arms bent into pretzels and their legs twisted like licorice." Charlie says before putting his hand in his pocket.

"Please tell me you aren't getting the picture of what happened to the last girl." Terror says even more scared. "I have no choice, there is no way of describing what happened to the last girl." Charlie says scared himself. Charlie takes out a picture. "How bad can it be?" Dudley says before looking at the picture. Kitty looks at the picture as well and both are terrified by what they saw. "The last girl gave a major insult so she was turned into a basketball shaped person." Charlie says scared of the picture. "How old was Katy at this time?" Kitty says nervously. "Katy was only ten at that time." Charlie says waiting for the surprised reaction. "WHAT? Katy was only ten when she did that?" Kitty says surprised. "Yep, so just imagine what she can do now if you tick her off." Terror says scared. "Yeah, I originally thought that Terror was scared of nothing, but when I showed him the picture, my sister became the only thing he fears." Charlie says putting the picture away. "And for a good reason too, I am just lucky of the only cases where she will fight." Terror says laughing.

"That's my big sis in a nutshell for you." Charlie says before turning back around. "Will we ever meet your sister?" Kitty says getting the picture out of her head. "Maybe, being the head takes out a lot of time from her day. I can usually only talk to her for only a brief hour." Charlie says before he sees Doom HQ. Terror busts down the door with his left hand and the agents enter.

"Why are you here Victor?" Snaptrap says looking at Terror. "First of all, to you it is something along the lines of Father. Second, I am here to get my Inferno Gloves from you Vermillion. You have no idea what those gloves are capable of, you never ever got used to the Flame Gloves enough so I can give you the Blaze Gloves." Terror says annoyed. "It isn't Vermillion anymore it is Verminious. Second, you know I enjoy the powerful stuff." Snaptrap says angrily. "Verminous suits you better than Vermillion. I gave you that name since I believed that you would become famous among the villains of the world. But instead, you didn't come out to be worth nothing and you hang with these lousy vermin." Terror says right in front of all of Snaptrap's henchman. Ollie, Francisco and Snaptrap pull out their lasers and start firing while Larry is in the shark tank for some reason.

"The army clothing I wear was modified by Saber with micro-crystals that allow me to store some of the laser energy and redirect the rest right back at you." Terror says swatting away the lasers. Snaptrap ducks down and the laser misses him, Ollie and Francisco weren't so lucky and got hit by their own laser and passed out. "Kitty, you and Dudley take those two outside and send them to jail while me and Terror deal with Snaptrap." Charlie says turning to Kitty. Kitty nods in agreement, then she and Dudley grab Francisco and Ollie and take them outside.

"You shall both perish now." Snaptrap says shooting out fire from the gloves while it was at level one. Charlie and Terror avoided them with no problem and Charlie got close enough to Snaptrap to punch him. Charlie grabs the gloves and tries to pull them off. Snaptrap kicks Charlie's shin and jumps back. "You shall perish more than 100 perishes." Snaptrap says turning the dial to 3 and starts to shoot bigger and more flames.

Charlie and Terror avoid them, but with more trouble. Terror gets burned on his right shoulder. Charlie gets singed on his left arm and his left knee. Charlie gets to Snaptrap and tries again to get them off, but Snaptrap does the same thing. Snaptrap turns the dial to 7. Snaptrap starts to yell in pain while shooting the flames out. Charlie has to hide behind crates and had to sneak up on Snaptrap. Charlie gives it a thrid try and the same thing happens.

"You shall all perish before my eyes." Snaptrap says as he turns the dial to 10. Snaptrap starts to scream in pain and Kitty and Dudley enter. "Get out of here." Terror says as he and Charlie start running to the entrance. Terror runs into Kitty and Charlie runs into Dudley. "Sorry about that." Terror says helping Kitty up. Charlie gets up and walks over to the entrance. Dudley just stays laying on the ground waiting for someone to help him up.

"I have an idea. I can't believe I am about to do this." Charlie says as he runs to the ocean. "Linerunner change to Fury and get ready to deploy the aqua-trap." Charlie says as the Linerunner drives to the ocean and changes by itself. Charlie jumps into the ocean. Kitty is surprised by what Charlie just did and she rubs her eyes. Charlie dives underwater. Charlie sets up two small beacons on the floor bed before coming up for a breath. Charlie goes back down and sets two more in a rectangle and comes up for a breath. "Beacons identified deploying trap to match laser formation." The Linerunner's computer says as a tank goes down.

Charlie enters the Fury. "You three might want to come here, this is going to be a lot of water." Charlie says as he starts setting something up. Kitty and Terror get onto the Fury. "Dudley hurry up." Kitty says seeing that Dudley hasn't moved a bit since Charlie ran into him. "He's a dog, he'll be fine. Fury change to Gradine." Charlie says making sure the line to the tank was secure. The Fury ejects the three in it and changes to Gradine and the tank is still connected.

"Okay, Kitty, hand me your orb, I'll use the water to temporarily disable the combustion chambers on the gloves. During that time I will use the orbs to disable them until I use the reignition code I put on them." Charlie says looking at Kitty. Kitty hands Terror the orb and Terror gives it to Kitty since she doesn't like salt water on her fur. The gradine flies over Doom HQ. "Gradine deploy the laser drone." Charlie says punching in the dimensions of the hole he wanted. The Gradine dropped a drone by a cable that cut out a hole in the roof the exact same size as what Charlie wanted. The drone attached itself back to the cable and got back into the Gradine.

Charlie lowered the Gradine so that the bottom of the tank was in Doom HQ. Charlie then emptied the entire tank. The flames stopped and a massive stream of water was heading for Dudley. Somehow Dudley stood still through all that water. Charlie dropped down. Snaptrap was soaking wet, but the gloves weren't responding for now, Charlie slammed an orb on each glove and then arrested Snaptrap. Charlie took off the gloves, adjusted the dial back down to 1 and then looked on the bottom and entered a code. Small and few flames came from the gloves. Kitty and Terror got out of the Gradine and the Gradine changed back to the Linerunner. "Here you go Terror." Charlie says handing the gloves to Terror.

"You do excellent work Saber, except when it comes back to harm us." Terror says laughing. "Then you should have kept with my security program instead of the one the salesman showed you." Charlie says slightly angry with that event. "Yeah, your idea of a microphone to say our codename to a dual system that used two different things where only one was needed by a member to unlock their equipment was brilliant but simple. A code and a figure print scan. Those of us who could remember the code could use the number. Those that couldn't would use the figure print scanner. It was even more frustrating when we found out that the salesman was actually Abyss's own son." Terror says embarrassed. "Oh well, at least you have it back." Charlie says laughing. "Yeah, thanks, I'll be on my way to Demon Blade's house. See you soon." Terror says walking to Torell's house.

The agents drop Snaptrap off at the prison and then head back to tuff hq. Chief and Keswick are standing outside. "Well done Agents Katswell, Puppy and Cheetah. Agent Cheetah, can I tell them about your planned vacation?" Chief says looking at Charlie. "No, they'll find out soon." Charlie says nodding his head.

Charlie is on his wrist-com before he figures out that it is the end and he is in his judo pose. Kitty is in her jumping pose and Dudley is in his Hi Gee-Gee pose.


	22. Sorrow in Joy

Charlie strums the guitar and then he gets on the phone.

Note: This is the final Chapter for the first Series. The second Series shall begin with Chapter 23. Enjoy this tearful moment.

Hiding In Sight

Charlie comes in and does his sparring match with Kitty. Charlie fights harder than normal. "Is something wrong Charlie? You never fought that good before." Kitty says after she still defeats Charlie. "Nothing is wrong, just since I couldn't spar with you yesterday, I trained after I talked with Katy until dinner and until time for bed." Charlie says getting up quickly. "Agent Cheetah, you have been clocked out. You may begin your vacation." Chief says throughout the building. "Wait, you are starting your vacation today?" Kitty says sadly. "Sorry Kitty, I need to do this. But don't worry, I'll be back, I promise you that." Charlie says as he heads to his office. Charlie puts everything in a box and then heads back home.

While he is gone, Kitty finds Dudley. "Dudley, did you know that Charlie is starting his vacation today?" Kitty says sadly. "No, does this taste like it needs some salt?" Dudley says holding out a forkful of spaghetti. "I am serious Dudley, Charlie is starting his vacation today." Kitty says. "What, why didn't he tell us?" Dudley says after eating the entire plate of spaghetti despite still wonder if it needs salt. "I know you guys are probably wondering why I didn't tell you about my vacation. The reason is that we have become so close during the past fifteen months that you probably would try to convince me to stay, but this is something I must do. Like I told Kitty, I promise that I'll be back." Charlie says over his wrist-com.

Charlie returns to tuff and is thrown a great party that was more sad than it was happy. Chief was sad that one of his best agents was leaving for a couple of months. Kitty was sad that her boyfriend was literally leaving her for six months. Keswick was happy that the only person with greater knowledge of technology was leaving, he was sad though, that when Charlie returns he will have even more knowledge of technology maybe. Dudley was sad that his new friend was leaving only fifteen months after when they first met.

After four hours of partying, Charlie got on his wrist-com and contacted Lieutenant Panther. "72." Charlie says briefly. "Understood, I'll send the helicopter outside of tuff hq now." The Lieutenant says when he hears the signal. Charlie gets off the wrist-com and walks through every floor of tuff and takes in the memories he had he during his time as a tuff agent. The good times and the bad and the times where he had his butt kicked by Kitty (literally and metaphorically).

Charlie began to hear helicopter rotors in the distance and began to head for the entrance. He shook hands with his co-workers, then with Chief, then Keswick, followed by Dudley and finally Kitty, before he left tuff HQ. All of tuff gather outside as they saw the helicopter land in front of their base. Charlie opened the door and got in. Kitty ran over and put her right hand on the window. Charlie did the same thing with his left hand. They both had their hands on the window for several minutes before Charlie signaled the pilot to take off. Kitty watched sadly as the helicopter with Charlie flew off into the distance.

Kitty began to walk back to what was Charlie's office and remembered where what was with excellent clarity. "He was a great agent." Chief says to Kitty when he hops onto Charlie's old desk. "He was also a great friend." Dudley says coming over. "He was my boyfriend. He says he's coming back and he'll come back." Kitty says turning her frown into a smile. "This is a difficult thing to experience. Agents Katswell and Puppy, I hereby order you two to take a full month off to recover from Agent Cheetah's temporary departure from tuff." Chief says with a frown.

Kitty headed home and took a rest after sharpening her claws on the couch. Dudley went home and ate with Peg and then played games with Roger and finally went to bed.


	23. The hero's return

The return of the hero

Sorry about the wait, oh wait, it's only been about a day or two.

It has been six months since Charlie's departure from tuff. Everyone is gathered in the conference room and is worried that something has happened to him during his journeys. Several attempts with the tuff tracker has turned up nothing. Kitty was thinking that he will never fulfill his promise and return.

Outside of tuff, a hooded figure with two swords and two blasters approached the doors and enters tuff hq. The figure approached the conference room. When he enters all the agents pull out their lasers and point them at the figure. The figure just ignores all the blasters and walks up to Chief. The figure sets something down in front of Chief and then exits the conference room.

"So what does the person want in return for not destroying Petropolis and how can we stop him?" Kitty says getting ready to kick butt. Chief grins when he looks at the object. "Nothing to worry about, the person will not destroy tuff. No one should face that person." Chief says taking the object with him. Kitty meets with the figure on several occassion and each time she goes into a battle pose.

The figure approaches an empty desk and lays down in the chair. Kitty and Dudley approach the figure and Dudley pulls out his laser and starts shooting. "Dudley, stop it. Chief said not to fight him." Kitty says while Dudley keeps firing. The person pulls out the two swords and deflects them back at Dudley. Dudley avoids the shots and fires at the arms.

One connects with the figure's right sleeve. The figure puts his or her swords back and starts trying to put out the fire. Dudley shoots at the other arm and the figure does the same thing. Dudley shoots one more time and it hits the figure's hood. The figure puts a gloved hand on the cloak and yanks it off. Dudley stops firing once he sees who it is.

It is Charlie who is a lot bigger and more armed for a mission. "Chief, it is Charlie. He's back." Kitty says with limitless joy. "I know he set down his tuff badge as a way of showing his return." Chief says with a grin. "Hold on." Dudley says before running off. Charlie and Kitty hug for a while. "Where have you been for six months?" Kitty says. "Everywhere, some places for longer. I am a wanted man though in one country and for a good reason." Charlie says before heading to a computer monitor.

"Why is that?" Kitty says following him. "This is why." Charlie says changing it to a special that aired a couple days ago that Kitty didn't see. "We bring you this message. A secret agent is wanted so he can marry the Princess of India since he saved her from a group of bandits due to Indian tradition." the reporter says before Charlie turns off the screen.

"You saved the princess?" Kitty says a bit sad and a bit happy. "Yeah, the sultan asked for my help and I gave it to him." Charlie says. "So why didn't you marry her?" Kitty says before realizing that was a stupid question. "I thought of you during the entire trip." Charlie says looking at her. Kitty is flattered by the compliment. Charlie turns on his wrist-com.

"Chief, can I take this day off, so I can head to the gym?" Charlie says. "Why not?" Chief says with a worryless look. "Hey Charlie, think fast." Dudley says before throwing a cherry pie. Charlie looks over and gets nailed in the face with the pie. "Maybe I shouldn't give you the gift I got you Dudley." Charlie says with a scary look on his face. "Sorry." Dudley says either out of regret or fear.

"That reminds me, I got some stuff for you guys. Chief, I got you some new pie recipes since Ketchup and Cherry is not a fair winning combination. Keswick I got you some new robot blueprints that you can build each have their purpose stated at the bottom. Kitty, I couldn't find anything for you." Charlie says handing them what he got them and sadly says the last thing.

Kitty nearly starts to cry. "Woah, hold on. I said I couldn't find anything for you, but I do have something for you. During my travels, I found a metalloid combination that can change its composition and purpose due to what it comes in contact with. I made it into a nail polish for you. It serves as a laser reflector when it hits a laser and a laser cutter when it comes in contact with anything else. Dudley, I found the main headquarters for the Vita-Bone company and I got them to make a pizza flavored chew toy. Now, where is it?" Charlie says looking through his pocket. Dudley starts to lose hope for the chew toy. "Here it is." Charlie says pulling out a purple chew toy.

Charlie throws the chew-toy toward the front doors. Dudley runs after it. Charlie pulls his hand back and the chew-toy flies back to Charlie. Dudley flies into the wall. "That's payback for the pie." Charlie says before laughing. "I'll get you for that." Dudley says. Charlie tosses Kitty the nail polish and Dudley the chew-toy.

Charlie heads to the gym. Kitty gathers Keswick and Dudley. "I want Charlie to stay with me tonight so he can tell me about his travels. You guys in?" Kitty says to the two of them. "I am in. I can get Charlie back for that prank he pulled." Dudley says wagging his tail. "He was getting you back Dudley, anyways Keswick you in?" Kitty says as she and Dudley look at Keswick. "Sure, I can show him even though he is smarter than me that I-I-I-I-I am the Chief's second in command." Keswick says with a grin.

"Hey Kitty, I will be at the gym for two hours. Can you make sure everything is still there? You know where the key is incase the door is locked." Charlie says over his wrist-com. "Okay, he'll be gone for about two hours, that is plenty of time to get his apartment messed up so he will stay the night with me." Kitty says as the three head for Charlie's apartment.

When they arrive at Charlie's front door, they all stand still. "Does anyone remember where the key is?" Kitty says looking through the pots. "We don't need a key." Dudley says picking up Keswick. "What are you doing Dudley?" Kitty says looking at Dudley. "HI GEE GEE!" Dudley yells as he runs to the door. Dudley uses Keswick's head to bust down the door. Dudley picks it up and looks at the other side. "Hey, the door was unlocked the entire time." Dudley says to Kitty and a dizzy Keswick. Kitty slaps herself in stupidity for not checking if it was locked.

The group searches for a light switch and they hit the hidden panel. The lights turn on and the hidden room becomes visible again. Kitty uses the nail polish to claw up the kitchen. Keswick pulls out a laser and shoots up the living room. The two get out while Dudley shakes up a bottle of grape soda. Dudley pops the cap and starts spinning around. Everything gets covered in pop. The three machines become covered in pop and explode. "That can't be good." Dudley says looking at the machine. The group spends under two hours destroying Charlie's apartment. When they hear Charlie coming up, they hide in a separate hallway.

Charlie comes in and sees what happened to his apartment. "What happened here?" Charlie says both sad and angry. Kitty comes in and looks around. She pretends to act shocked. "What happened here?" Kitty says looking around. "I don't know. Why weren't you here?" Charlie says looking to Kitty. "I forgot where you put the key. Dudley and I had to go to the bathroom. When we came back, the door was busted open and we saw Larry running from your room. That means..." Kitty says lying about what happened. "Doom." Charlie says with a scary and angry look on his face.

"What do you want to do, Charlie?" Kitty says worried. "Revenge is sweet, let's see how they like equal treatment to where they live." Charlie says heading to a corner of the room. Charlie presses a button and a hole opens up in the floor. "You two coming?" Charlie says unaware that Keswick was involved. "We are trashing Doom HQ, sweet." Dudley says jumping right down the hole. "Where does this lead, Charlie?" Kitty says as she can't see the bottom. "To the Linerunner." Charlie says as he jumps down. Kitty jumps down and they land in the back seat. Charlie takes the wheel and punches some keys in.

Charlie flies extremely fast. "Charlie, aren't you worried that you'll hurt someone?" Kitty says as she holds on to her seat. "Don't worry, we are below the altitude for airplanes and above the tallest skyscraper in Petropolis. Besides, I have preset the coordinates to doom hq. The Gradine is at max speed and was instructed to slow down when we are two miles away from doom hq."

Charlie says as he opens a hidden compartment. "Before I went to tuff to declare my return. I dropped my stuff off and put these highly compressed spheres in this compartment. It is made of a combination of glue, chewed up gum and several different melted cheeses." Charlie says handing some to Kitty and Duldey. Kitty and Dudley start to laugh. "What's so funny?" Charlie says wondering what is funny. "If you are lucky enough, you'll see." Dudley says before he continues laughing.

The gradine starts to slowdown and they arrive at Doom HQ. Charlie, Kitty and Dudley jump on to the catwalk. They see that they haven't been seen yet. Charlie pulls out an adapted blaster. "Why don't we have those?" Dudley says looking at it. "You never said you wanted one." Charlie says as he puts the spheres into a container. "You never told us you had some." Kitty says angrily. "Sorry, just check this out. I have this thing with three different settings. Tri-fire, Single Fire, and my specially made twister-fire. This is tri-fire." Charlie says changing it to tri-fire. Charlie pulls the trigger aiming at Larry. Three spheres hit at different spots. One hits Larry in the head. Larry thinks he has been shot and acts like he is dying. Kitty and Dudley throw some of their spheres in the same area making that part of the hq look like a spider's web.

The three creep along the cat walk to the main part of Doom hq. They see Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco watching tv. Charlie changes to single fire and fires one at Snaptrap. Snaptrap looks around trying to see where it came from. "You pizza face and toppings. Up here." Charlie says balanced on the rail of the catwalk. Snaptrap looks up and sees Charlie. "You shall per..." Snaptrap says before Charlie shoots a sphere into his mouth. "Mmmm, not bad what is in this?" Snaptrap says slightly enjoying the taste of the sphere. "Gum, glue and melted cheeses." Charlie says remembering the ingredients. "CHEESE!" Snaptrap says before swelling like a balloon.

"A rat that is allergic to cheese." Charlie says before laughing very hard. Charlie loses his balance and falls off the catwalk and lands on the ground. Francisco and Ollie start to run to Charlie. "This is probably the best time to use the twister-fire." Charlie says changing the settings. Charlie presses the trigger and a spiral of spheres push Francisco and Ollie into the wall and sticks them to it. "Okay, that's enough fun for now. Let's go." Charlie says looking to the catwalk. Dudley and Kitty step out of the shadows and throw the rest of their spheres everywhere. "Did we win boss?" Ollie says stuck to the wall. "No where close. Snaptrap we just kicked your butt again, or is that your face. I can't tell they look the same." Charlie says popping his head back in.

"You shall per.." Snaptrap tries to say before Charlie throws his last sphere into his mouth. Snaptrap swells even more like a balloon. "Consider that a token of my return and the start of your troubles." Charlie says before running off to catch up with Kitty and Dudley. "That was fun." Dudley says wagging his tail. "I can't believe I am saying this but that was fun." Kitty says looking at Charlie.

"I know, but if you guys wanted me to stay at your house, all you had to do was say so." Charlie says looking at the two of them. "We told you Doom did it." Kitty says realizing they had been caught. "No chance, I still had the pressure plates and they had DNA analyzers added. It showed you, Keswick and Dudley went into my apartment and trashed the place. I would normally not mind the gesture, but you did destroy my tech lab with grape soda. That makes the second time grape soda caused me some misery." Charlie says remembering his first day at tuff.

"We're sorry, Charlie. How long will it take you to rebuild the equipment?" Kitty says looking at Charlie. "Don't worry about it. The only thing of real importance you destroyed was the daily log of my progress. Those other two machines were only decoys. The actual machines are kept in a hidden closet in the hidden room." Charlie says forgiving his partners. "Wait, you have a hidden room in a hidden room. Uggghh, my brain hurts." Dudley says putting his hands on his head. "Your brain would hurt if you tried to figure what two plus two equals." Charlie says annoyed.

"Anyways, since I am back I will treat you two to ice cream." Charlie says getting in the Linerunner. "You rock Charlie." Dudley says hopping into the Linerunner. Kitty gets in and drives to the ice cream shoppe. Kitty orders a fudge sundae. Dudley orders a large banana split with chocolate sauce, sprinkles, a cherry on top and oreo cookie crumbles. Charlie orders a small chocolate ice cream cone. When everyone was done, Charlie threw away all the trash.

"I need someplace to stay while I clean my place up." Charlie says looking down. "Hey you can stay at my place." Dudley says before Kitty kicks him under the table. "I mean Kitty's place." Dudley says. "Is that alright with you Kitty?" Charlie says looking over at Kitty. "Sure, I did want you to tell me about your travels around the world." Kitty says without hesitation. "Okay, I'll be at your place at about eight." Charlie says before looking at the time. "Wow, time sure flies, I need to gather my stuff. I'll drop you two off at your homes before I head to mine and grab some stuff." Charlie says as they head to the Linerunner.

Charlie does what he said he was going to do. He drops Kitty off first, then Dudley, then he heads to his place to grab a blanket, a pillow and a spare blaster.

Kitty and Charlie are hugging on the left of the scream. Dudley is eating ice cream on the right side of the screen.


	24. The face of Terror?

Full Strength

Over the time of Charlie's return back to T.U.F.F., Dudley has become older by three and a half years, but he is still the same. Kitty and Charlie spent the couple days off work talking about everything that has happened during Charlie's absence.

"I can't believe the plans the villains are started to make. It seems that either they are somehow getting smarter or someone is leading them on, like part of a scheme with a bunch of smaller schemes to distract us." Charlie says slightly concerned of the increase in the villains schemes' complexity. Kitty giggles a bit. "What makes you think that Charlie, we still managed to send them back to the slammer?" Kitty says remembering what happened over all.

"I have dealt with some plans with the Oblivion Squad that were extremely complex. We hired some small gangs to perform minor crimes all over some cities to make a distraction while we pulled off the major one. In return, we promised the thugs that we would pay the bail for all of the thugs that got thrown in jail." Charlie says describing some of the crimes. "Wow, that is complex, but it doesn't seem to be happening here." Kitty says surprised by Charlie's skills in complex plans.

"The problem is that I have an idea of who might be leading them, but it is just a hunch." Charlie says thinking of a major problem regarding his past. "Who?" Kitty asks hoping the problem can solved before it gets out of hand. Charlie pulls out a locket that has a carved picture of a dragon and a tiger eating each other.

"The problem is it isn't a single person, but an entire group itself. The group is called H.E.A.D. It stands for Huge Evil Army of Destruction. While working for my father, especially during the late years before becoming a member of the Oblivion Squad, I was offered high spots in some of the world's most dangerous villainous groups since of my skills. One of those was H.E.A.D. They offered me a fourth level clearance. There are five level of clearence. The fifth are only for the leaders, which means I have the highest possible clearence for a non-leader. I would show you all the pamphlets they gave me, but they have them set up so that I am the only one that can see what's inside and can touch them. They gave me around two hundreds, if I joined them I would be sent to the main headquarters." Charlie says before taking a break.

"Wow, so why haven't we dealt with them if they are so advanced and evil?" Kitty says becoming a bit suspicious of Charlie's story.

"They have several bases all over the world. Each base is actually made up of several bases. Each set of bases contain one specialists in a certain. The only way that you can enter a base is with a clearence card like the one I have. The only reason that a member can enter a base that isn't for a member's specialty is if they are new to the group and need to use the teleporter to head to their actual home. Unlike the villains we have been dealing with, H.E.A.D. has a different goal. Our villains wish for control of the city, H.E.A.D. aims for the city's destruction. In fact, the only reason the city isn't devastated by now...is because of me." Charlie says looking down.

"Wow, that's a pretty heavy thing to deal with." Kitty says sad and slightly scared.

"Each base has three rings. Outer ring contains the newbies to the group with that talent and those that will be using the teleporter to get to their base. Middle ring contains the veterans. The middle of the ring contains the experts. The main headquarters, where I'll be heading, hold the elite agents who have skills in several areas, it also houses the leaders. Each group of bases is protected by a jamming area that hides them from even satellites, making it appears as natural areas. Only H.E.A.D. tech works inside, so I won't be able to contact you if I try to bring them down. H.E.A.D. has destroyed several cities already." Charlie says scared of having to learn this much from the pamphlets.

"Okay, you are making stuff up. If they destroyed several cities already then we would have heard about it on the news." Kitty says getting angry.

"You've heard about those 'meteor strikes' that hit several cities over the years?" Charlie says unintimidated by Kitty's anger.

"Yeah, what about them?" Kitty says not seeing the relevance.

"H.E.A.D. bribed the news reporters a ton of money for them to say that a giant meteor hit the cities during the night and blew up and no evidence was recovered of a meteor strike." Charlie says making the connection.

"Wow, going through a lot to cover up what they are doing. I have been wondering why no evidence was recovered concerning the meteor. But why did they send you the pamphlets and not anyone else?" Kitty says scared to face the group. "They want someone with exceptional skill." Charlie says cutting down a good bit of people. "Yeah, but I didn't get any pamphlets." Kitty says getting suspicious and giving him a face that proves it.

"They also want someone who cares only about the mission. They sent me the pamphlets only a couple years ago. As soon as they see someone they want, they'll stop at nothing to make sure they join their ranks. H.E.A.D. doesn't spare the friends and family of a member when a city is destroyed." Charlie says sadly. "What are we waiting for we must stop them?" Kitty says extremely angry. "Sorry Kitty, but there is nothing you can do and there is barely anything I can do while we are T.U.F.F. agents. Our equipment won't work when in range of a head jamming array. There are also ten drawbridges that cover chasms that are too far for anyone to jump. You need an access card to get by a checkpoint which is at every drawbridge. I don't see anyway for us to stop them. Well at least right now. They will be stopped but when is another story." Charlie says looking on the bright side.

"Oh, okay, what do we do til then?" Kitty says with her ears down in sadness. "Just keep the city safe from the inside. H.E.A.D. will not attack the city as long as I am still not a head agent." Charlie says trying to cheer Kitty up. "You're right but I still feel bad. This is the first time I am unable to do anything concerning a villain while I am at 100%." Kitty says slightly happier.

"There isn't much I can do either. I could enter the group, but I am still restricted to only use the teleporter to go to where my base would be located. This seems like something that won't be a threat as long as a stay here." Charlie says with his ears down sad as well. "That's good." Kitty says putting her hand on Charlie's back. "Yep, it is. I have to go, it is my sister's birthday." Charlie says getting up happier than before. "How old is your sister?" Kitty says happily from the news. "I think she is 32." Charlie says unsure.

"Not exactly." A feminine voice says behind Charlie. Charlie kicks back and the figure grabs his foot and slams him down twice on the ground then tosses him into the air. Charlie regains his balance in mid air, but the figure kicks him straight through one wall of T.U.F.F. and he stops after hitting a second one. Kitty jumps up and gets into a battle pose. Kitty sees it is just a young woman slightly older than Charlie, but she sticks to her pose. Charlie starts laughing and comes back through the hole the woman sent him through.

Kitty looks confused at the reason Charlie would be laughing since of someone that has attacked him. "Must you always use that combo when I kick you sis?" Charlie says shaking his head. "I know it may be a cliche Charlie, but you always believe that you can regain your balance in mid air then come down and strike me." Charlie's sister replies. Kitty gets out of her battle pose but is still confused.

"Hold on, you are Charlie's sister?" Kitty says pointing to the woman. The woman turns away from Charlie and looks over and is very happy and bubbly. "Yep, that's me. I am Charlie's older sister. The name's Katherine, but you can call me Katy." Katy says running over and shaking Kitty's hand really quickly, making Kitty shake. "Kitty, that's my sister Katy. A very skilled martial artist, she's also very kind. When my dad made me his henchman, Katy became my mother figure. She is really hard to anger, just don't insult her fashion or don't try to hurt me and actually mean it. She can tell if it is a sparring match and when you actually meet me harm. We have stuck up for each other since I was twelve." Charlie says with his hand on Katy's shoulder.

"Hold on, who are you?" Chief says hopping over and pointing to Katy. "I am Charlie's sister Katy, and you must be my little brother's boss. He did tell me he had someone that was stronger than they look. Your head technical guy let me in so I can see my little brother." Katy says making sure she made a good impression. "Yes," Chief says before coughing, "that's true. Were you the one that made the hole in the wall?" Chief says looking at the hole Katy made from kicking Charlie. "Yeah, that was me, I always do make sure that I am fit with a daily routine before work. Charlie does the same routine everyday before he heads here." Katy says giggling a bit.

"Hold on, Charlie you exercise before you head to tuff?" Kitty says looking at Charlie. "Yeah, a jog around the city's border, a couple push ups and a couple pull ups, then I hit the showers relax for a while and get changed for work." Charlie says turning to Kitty.

"Wow, you didn't know that about my lil brother and your his girlfriend." Katy says looking at Kitty. "I didn't know that about him, did Charlie tell you we were going out?" Kitty says looking back at Katy. "He has told me everything since he turned 8 and started to work for our dad. Charlie might have been apathetic during his job as a henchman, but he was an emotional wreck by the time he got to my room and told me what had happened." Katy says looking down. "Then again, I was the person who kept his hopes and dreams of the future alive. In a way, I made sure Charlie is the person you see in front of you today and not a different Charlie." Katy says happy again.

"Yeah, that's sis for you. We didn't get along in the beginning but after I worked for Dad we became closer pretty quickly." Charlie says smiling. "How come you didn't work for your father or the Oblivion Squad?" Kitty says suspicious. "I don't know why for Papa, but for the Oblivion Squad, they only cared about the job at hand and nothing else. I didn't fit in with that so I wasn't offered a spot." Katy says a bit scared of what Kitty is getting at.

"If you were offered a spot, you would probably just knock out every person we needed knocked out for the mission as you are still the Kid Colossus from High School." Charlie says getting happy again. "Yeah, Papa did teach me and you martial arts at a young age, he trained me more since he wanted to make sure I could enter a martial arts competition." Katy says giggling a bit. "He trained you too well if you ask me. You spent the last half of your mandatory school life as the national martial arts champion. Most people can't last five minutes with you, that includes myself." Charlie says shaking his head in a joking manner.

"I bet I can last more than five minutes against you." Kitty says with a smirk. "Okay, you're on." Katy says accepting the challenge. Charlie shows Katy the way to the sparring ring and the ladies locker room. Katy and Kitty enter the locker room and get changed. They both come out wearing the same outfit.

The fight begins and lasts for ten minutes with still no winner. "You're good, but I won't let you beat me." Katy says smiling. "You lasted longer than your brother. So you must be the second best fighter in your family then." Kitty replies. "Nope, I am the best in the family. I surpass Papa." Katy says before Dudley enters. "Oooh, cat fight literally." Dudley says looking at Katy and Kitty fight with a bag of popcorn. Katy puts her hands on her hips with an angry look on her face while Kitty crosses her arms with that same angry look.

"Wow, it is hard to tell which one is Kitty and which one is the other girl." Dudley says not knowing who Katy is. Kitty looked over and sees that Katy is distracted and tries to trip her with a kick. Katy sees it and jumps back doing several cartwheels. "Nice try, I am always alert, I keep on guard at all times." Katy says facing Kitty again.

Katy's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Great, sorry, we'll just have to call this one a draw. I have to head back to work. See you Charlie." Katy says running over and hugging Charlie. Katy runs all the way back out to T.U.F.F. and runs to her job.

"Wow, just wow. Someone can actually stand a match against Kitty." Dudley says still eating popcorn. "Yeah, Katy is extremely skilled. The city seems pretty quiet." Charlie says leaning against a wall.

"Charlie tell me that Katy is joking when she says she is the best fighter in your family." Dudley says finishing up the popcorn. "She isn't joking. She's the best fighter. I am the worst fighter but I am still highly skilled in martial arts." Charlie says seriously. "Okay, then chillax bro." Dudley says calming Charlie down. "Katy is extremely skilled. I think that she is the only person that can actually handle Kitty." Charlie says before facing Kitty. Kitty had a proud face as she has only one person that can match her in martial arts, but hasn't been decided on a winner yet.

"Well the city is pretty peaceful today, Kitty, how about you and me head to the park and enjoy the scenery." Charlie says to Kitty. "No thanks Charlie, I am tired despite the lack of action. How about another time?" Kitty says sadly. "Okay, it's fine with me." Charlie says as he heads home.

Kitty and Katy are in a sparring match while Charlie and Dudley watch.


	25. Dragon's Falling

Chapter 25: Dragon's falling.

Opening ends with Charlie being thrown by Kitty from the left side of the screen to the right side of the screen.

[The ideas that were brought up by reviewers shall be done, and shall lead into my own idea.]

Charlie arrives relatively early to tuff HQ and stays in the garage working on the linerunner. "Let's see if I can further focus the beta cannon to a point of a small laser tip that is able penetrate shields, but that would require an extremely strong potential feed back loop to circulate the energy enough times to make it that strong." Charlie says toying with a wrench.

"Agents Cheetah, Katswell and Puppy, Keswick has the information regarding your next mission, report to him immediately. Also, Agent Cheetah, following the mission, report to me regarding the teleportation device." Chief says with enthusiasm. "Looks like that idea will have to be put on hold for now." Charlie says running up to Keswick.

Kitty and Dudley are already there. "So what's the problem now?" Charlie says hardly winded from the run. "Where have you been Charlie? Also, the Chameleon is working on a laser that will transform anyone it touches into an insect." Kitty says with her paws on her hips. "Thinking of new ways of improving the Linerunner. Also, seriously, another laser, would think they would think of something better regarding the fact that my abilities have well improved since my departure." Charlie says shaking his head. "Charlie that machine you built is a single vehicle that rivals the military's entire armada." Kitty says openly against further improvements. "Guess you're right, the thing is already the ultimate in ATVs." Charlie says realizing Kitty's point.

"Good, now let's get going." Kitty says running off. "Hey, you won't beat me there." Charlie says racing off to catch up to her. "DUDLEY!" Charlie and Kitty both yell. "Huh what? Oh coming." Dudley says running off far behind them. The three of them head into the Linerunner and it drives toward the Chameleon's hideout. Charlie stops before entering the Chameleon's house. "Why are we stopping?" Dudley says. "Simple, on the mission recon. I'll be taking a quick view about the area to look for the most effective entrance with the least amount of danger." Charlie says grabbing some binoculars. "Why is it that every time we have a simple mission, Charlie has to turn it into something long and elaborate?" Dudley says complaining. "First of all, I'm amazed you managed to say elaborate. Second it's so we don't get hurt as badly. He does care after all." Kitty says with a mixture of compassion and annoyance. "Yeah, for you." Dudley says unconvinced. "Dudley, I care for you and Kitty. I just care more for her for two reasons, first of all she's my girlfriend. Second of all, she's the more experienced agent." Charlie says near the door for the Linerunner.

"Sometimes I wish I had taken the free week of food instead of asking for you to join our unit." Dudley says disappointed. "Wait, you are saying that you didn't want me in your unit at first." Charlie says horrified and mildly depressed by the statement as he looks back at Dudley. "Well, no, you did cause me to miss spaghetti day and Kitty wanted you since she loves you." Dudley says not comprehending the impact of his words. Charlie turns back to the door, no longer himself. "Kitty, I appreciate the gesture, but I'd rather have been put into a unit since of my skill level and not as much on personal preferences." Charlie says leaving the Linerunner and heading over to the Chameleon's house. Kitty's instincts tell her that something's not right and she acts on them and jogs over to Charlie. "Charlie, are you alright?" Kitty says looking at him deeply worried. Charlie stops walking but keeps his face toward the Chameleon's house. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thought it would have been a group decision and not one overruling another." Charlie says automatically. Kitty doesn't exactly believe him, but doesn't think this is a good time to pry into the subject anymore. "Okay, just be careful." Kitty says worried. "I always am Kitty." Charlie says turning around and kisses her cheek. "You should get back to the Linerunner." Charlie says smiling. Kitty nods her head and walks back. Charlie heads into the Chameleon's house.

Five minutes pass and Charlie hasn't reported in, and Kitty gets worried. Her worry quickly goes away when Charlie contacts them. "Okay, you guys can enter, just be careful." Charlie says trying to hide his embarrassmet. "Is something wrong Charlie?" Kitty says suspicious. "Fell into a snare trap a little while ago. All my training and I still walked into this one, literally. There is one for each of you waiting inside." Charlie says nodding his head. "Okay, see you inside." Kitty says after facepalming herself. "Roger that." Charlie says before signing off.

Kitty and Dudley head inside the Chameleon's house, but Dudley gets caught in a snare trap. Kitty sighs and heads further into the Chameleon's base. Kitty sees Charlie hung in mid air by the snare trap and the Chameleon in the seat of the laser. "Welcome agent Kattswell. Who should I turn into my meal first? You or your boyfriend?" Chameleon says smirking with his eyes pointed in separate directions. Charlie contacts Kitty through their wrist-coms despite their close distance from each other. "Kitty, I have an idea." Charlie says in a low voice. "You always have an idea Charlie, also why are you using a low voice and using the wrist-com? We're only 2 feet away from each other." Kitt says baffled at the end. "Don't want the Chameleon to hear the plan. I need you to be the target so I can see how the laser works and if it can hopefully get me down from here, the chameleon had tied me up while you and Dudley were on your way in. I take it Dudley fell into a snare." Charlie says unsurprised by Dudley being caught in a trap. "Yeah, okay, and yeah, we'll get him down after the Chameleon's dealt with." Kitty says before she and Charlie sign off. "Chameleon, bet you can't hit Kitty." Charlie says provoking the Chameleon. "I bet you I can." Chameleon says firing the laser and has it chase after Kitty.

Charlie sees that the laser is a thin concentrated beam during the times he's not swinging out of the way to avoid the beam. "Kitty, I have what I need. Come across the area behind me." Charlie says after avoiding the laser another time. "Okay." Kitty says cartwheeling backwards to avoid the beam. Kitty moves across the house behind Charlie. The beam follows. "Shoot, it'll hit me at this rate." Charlie says before swinging, he build up enough momentum so he can get out of the way of the beam so it can slice through the rope. The beam cuts only partially through the rope. "Well, that didn't work out according to plan." Charlie says thinking. Charlie gets an idea and starts swinging, causing the rope to grow thinner, until it breaks and Charlie falls to the ground. Charlie springs to his feet and runs behind a stack of crates. "Kitty, I need you back here to untie me." Charlie says keeping everything hidden behind the stack of crates. "On my way." Kitty says jumping over the beam and runs over to Charlie. Charlie is squirming inside the rope. Kitty gets out her claws and slices the rope. Charlie slides off the rope.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way, how to deal with the Chameleon?" Charlie says sitting down. "One of us can be the bait and the other pounces him?" Kitty says sittng down as well, stating an obviously simple answer. "Oh yeah, simple solutions can escape me at times." Charlie says before he and Kitty jumps out from behind the crates in two separate directions. "Hold still you two. Oh a split beam mode." Chameleon says as he pushes a button that causes the beam to split into two. "Well, there goes that idea." Charlie says as he and Kitty do what they can to avoid the lasers. Charlie looks around and sees the giant glass covering used with the cat bomb. Charlie gets an idea.

"Kitty, head toward the giant glass lid, we'll use it to flank out the Chameleon." Charlie says sliding under the beam chasing him. He then runs into the glass and begins pushing it trying to get it to turn. "Thing weighs a ton." Charlie says unable to get the thing to move. Kitty rolls into the container. "Okay, so now what?" Kitty says not liking the fact she's inside the glass. "Simple, angled momentum shifts to adjust the velocity vector. This will reduce the distance between us and the Chameleon." Charlie says calculating several factors. "I know I'm smart Charlie, but I'm not Keswick smart." Kitty says slightly insulted by the complex wording. "Just shift our direction of running to increase our speed to bring us closer to the target." Charlie says apologetically as he sees Kitty's insulted expression. "Okay, let's wrap this up before Dudley manages to hurt himself or others." Kitty says nodding her head. "Agreed." Charlie says as he and Kitty start running inside the glass cover, causing it to move gradually toward Chameleon while it deflects the lasers.

The glass covering rolls very fast and Kitty and Charlie look at each other and understand that they both know they can't stop it anymore. Charlie grabs Kitty's hand before they roll out of the glass. Charlie helps to slow down Kitty. Once Charlie sees that Kitty is at a full stop, he takes out his claws trying to slow himself. His claws break, but he is slow enough that he can jump and land on his feet. Chameleon jumps out of the laser seat to avoid the glass. The glass crashes into the lase and both fallto pieces. The Chameleon looks at the agents. "Agent Cheetah, Agent Kitty Katswell may have put me in jail first, but you have put me in more times than she has so I'll destroy you first." Chameleon says angrily firing his tongue at Charlie. Kitty rolls to the side and Charlie hops to the side. The Chameleon retracts his tongue. Charlie manages to grab the Chameleon's tongue, but lets go since of the pain it caused him to grab something with broken claws. The little grip Charlie did have on the Chameleon's tongue causes him to stumble forward for a while.

"Charlie, what's the matter?" Kitty says looking back concerned. "I broke my claws trying to slow down after exiting the glass. I'll be the bait for this, just grab the Chameleon or his tongue when either are within range." Charlie says holding back the urge to scream in pain from standing on feet with broke claws. The Chameleon runs toward Charlie. Kitty tries to pounce on Chameleon, but the Chameleon makes a sharp and sudden stop making Kitty slide along the ground, getting a bad burn on her stomach. The Chameleon smirks and shoots his tongue at Charlie. Charlie jumps up and lands on the tongue. The Chameleon pulls his tongue out from under Charlie, causing him to fall backwards onto the ground. "Oof." Charlie says hitting the ground. "Time for you to meet your doom." The Chameleon says smirking with his eyes pointed in separate directions.

Charlie pulls out his laser and attempts to aim it, unable to since of the pain he gets from holding it. He fires a shot that misses the Chameleon by roughly two yards. "Hahaha, you're so scared, that you can't even shoot right." The Chameleon says laughing. Charlie smiles. "I never inteneded to shoot you." Charlie says as he sees Dudley run toward the Chameleon. The Chameleon turns around while Charlie and Kitty start to get up. Dudley sticks his head out in front of him like a ram. "HI GEE GEE!" Dudley yells as he rams the Chameleon toward Charlie. Charlie spin kicks the Chameleon toward Kitty before he grabs his foot in pain. "Kitty... ouch... the Chameleon... ouch ouch... is coming your... ouch... way." Charlie says he holds his foot. "What's the matter Charlie?" Dudley says looking over at Charlie. "Foot hurts since I broke my claws slowing myself down." Charlie says.

Kitty sees the Chameleon heading his way and punches him so hard that he is knocked out. "Kitty, can you deal with this debriefing to Chief? I need to head home and rest so my claws can grow back." Charlie says over to Kitty who's handcuffing the Chameleon. "Sure, we'll drop you off at your place after we drop the Chameleon off at the prison." Kitty says nodding her head. "Thanks." Charlie says smiling despite the pain before getting on his wrist-com. "Chief, Kitty will give you the debriefing, I'll be returning to my apartment. I broke my claws during the mission, I have a set of claws to cover my actual claws until they return to normal." Charlie says grimacing a bit in pain. "Understood, take it easy Agent Cheetah." Chief says with a neutral expression. "I'll try to. See you tomorrow Chief." Charlie says before signing off. Charlie, Dudley, Kitty, and a handcuffed and unconscious Chameleon walk toward the Linerunner. Kitty sets down the Chameleon into the convict transport while Charlie and Dudley get into the Linerunner. Kitty puts on the interface and has it head toward the prison to drop off the Chameleon. The Linerunner heads to Charlie's house and he hops out. "See you guys tomorrow." Charlie says before running off, preventin Kitty and Dudley from answering.

When Charlie enters his room he lays on the couch. "Claw regrowth protectors." Charlie calls out and a robotic hand brings over to gloves and puts them on Charlie's hands. "So what I thought was a lie? What else is a lie? Does Kitty really love me or is she just in love with my skills? Do I even deserve to stay as a tuff agent?" Charlie says looking at the floor, conflicted about his own worth. "Best to rest, hopefully the answers will come to me in my sleep. But before I do." Charlie says before contacting Chief through his wrist-com. "Chief, the teleportation device has finished inanimate relocation. My thought inhibited clones shall begin to be used as guinea pigs for animate relocation." Charlie sitting up in the couch. "Very well, we will become a greatly eco-friendly organization with that teleportation device." Chief says smiling. "Has Kitty given you the debriefing yet?" Charlie says yawning a bit. "Yeah, you called shortly after I got finished reading through it. You need your rest Agent Cheetah. I'll see you tomorrow." Chief says smiling at first then ending with frown. "Bye Chief." Charlie says before he and Chief sign off. Charlie takes off the wrist-com and sets it on the table in front of the couch. Charlie then rolls over so his stomach faces the backrest of the couch and he falls asleep.

Ending is Charlie facing the screen, laying on the couch, after a while Charlie turns around, his back now toward the screen.


	26. Forebearings of Torture

Forebearings of Torture

**Author's Note: I am terribly sorry for the lack of content for the story in the long time. I'll do what I can to make up for it.**

The day following the Chameleon's apprehension, Charlie doesn't arrive at Tuff HQ on time. Kitty and Chief get nervous and worried for what may have happened to him. Dudley remains as calm and relaxed as he always has been as he chews on the chew toy Charlie got for him. As the seconds turn into minutes and the minutes turn into hours, Kitty and Chief's worries accumulates. "This doesn't feel right. Agent Katswell, go check up on Agent Cheetah." Chief says looking at Kitty. Kitty nods her head determined to get to the bottom of what's delaying Charlie. Kitty runs to the parking lot and hops into the tuff mobile and drives through the nearly empty streets of Petropolis toward Charlie's apartment complex.

Once she arrives at the complex, Kitty hops out of the tuff mobile and runs over to the desk. "Pardon me, did Charlie Cheetah leave his room yet?" Kitty says to the receptionist. "Yes, some friends of his picked up him roughly seven hours ago." The receptionist replies nodding her head. "That doesn't sound good, thank you for the information miss." Kitty says getting even more worried. "No problem miss Katswell. Hope he's alright." The receptionist replies as Kitty runs out and back to the tuff mobile. Once Kitty's strapped in, she heads back to tuff HQ. Once Kitty arrives she heads up to Chief's office.

"Any luck finding Agent Cheetah, Agent Katswell?" Chief asks very worried. "No, the receptionist said that his friends came and picked him up several hours ago." Kitty says trying to figure out where Charlie might be. Suddenly all the monitors change to the image of Snaptrap. "Hello pathetic people of Petropolis. I, Verminious Snaptrap, have captured Charlie Cheetah and shall make him perish if the city does not bow down before me." Snaptrap says before stepping off to the side, revealing Charlie tied up hanging over a pit of lava. Charlie struggles, trying to break out of the rope that binds him, but to no avail. "You have one hour to make a decision before your beloved agent perishes." Snaptrap says before laughing. Charlie manages to spit out the rope that is in his mouth. "That's the best you got you lousy rodent. Once I get out of here, I'll make you rue the day you decided to tie me up and hang me over a pit of boiling lava, again." Charlie says moderately angry. "Shut it you, or perish." Snaptrap says throwing a rock at Charlie. The rock hits Charlie's head, knocking him out. Snaptrap laughs before the transmission ends.

"Agents Katswell and Puppy, you two are assigned to free your captured partner." Chief says looking over at Kitty and Dudley. "I'll be joining them." A familiar voice says from the doors to Tuff HQ. Chief, Kitty, Dudley, and the rest of tuff look at the doors and see Katy leaning against one of the door ways in some fighting clothing. "No, this is a job for tuff agents. I know how you feel Katy, but it's too dangerous." Chief says sadly and objectedly. "Listen here, no one messes with my brother without messing with me. I had too much work to do early on during Charlie's time with Tuff, but now is a different story. If you try to stop me, I'll make you regret meeting me, do I make myself clear?" Katy says angrily, an emotion that she rarely if ever shows. "Alright then, Agents Katswell and Puppy, you two shall go with Katy to free Agent Cheetah. Keep each other safe." Chief says defeated by a single person. "Don't worry about me, I can handle myself just fine." Katy says heading over to Dudley and Kitty.

"Let's go then." Kitty says as she and Katy run to the tuff mobile. "Dudley." Kitty calls over to Dudley. "Huh? What? Oh, I'm coming." Dudley says as he runs over to catch up to the girls. Once inside the tuff mobile, the three of them head to Doom's lair, swerving in and out of traffic on their way.

Once they arrive at Doom HQ, Katy instantly jumps out of the tuff mobile before it comes to a full stop and she runs into the lair. Kitty and Dudley get out about a minute after the tuff mobile stop and go after Katy. During their run trying to catch up to Katy, they see both Larry and Ollie knocked out to the sides of the room. When they finally see Katy, she's pinned behind a rock by Francisco and Snaptrap, who are both firing lasers at her. Kitty and Dudley are seen by Francisco and Snaptrap, who both shift their fire to the two tuff agents.

Katy takes advantage of the distraction the two tuff agents are making and grabs Francisco before throwing him into Snaptrap, knocking the two of them out. Kitty works the lever that operates the rope that Charlie is hanging from while Katy closes the hole over the boiling lava. Dudley just chews on a blueberry doggie chew toy. Katy catches Charlie in her arms as Kitty lowers him to the ground. Katy bares her claws and cuts the rope while Kitty and Dudley head over to Charlie to check his condition. Charlie's eyes squeeze shut for a while before opening. He sees Katy, Kitty and Dudley.

"What happened while I was out?" Charlie says looking up at the three of them. "Same thing as usual, we saved you. Katy helped this time." Dudley says joyfully. "Thanks you guys." Charlie says averting his gaze away from the three of them. "Charlie, what's the matter?" Katy says moving over into Charlie's line of sight again. "Nothing's wrong, I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Charlie says shifting his view to not look his sister in the eyes. Katy gets up and turns around, stomping her feet as she faces Kitty and Dudley.

"Okay, what did you two do?" Katy says angrily. "What do you mean?" Kitty says confused. "Whenever Charlie doesn't look at me when he's talking to me means that he's dealing with trust issues. I can read him like a book, even when he doesn't want me to." Katy says still irritated. "Well, yesterday, I did say that his induction into our unit was because of Kitty's feelings for him." Dudley says slightly imitated. "You idiots, that's the source of the problem. He deals with self-worth issues and no matter how highly others thinks of him, one bad thing said regarding him and he doubts his own worth. He..." Katy says before Charlie gets up. "Katy, I'm fine, you don't have to bring that up." Charlie says looking at the ground. "Sorry Charlie, but so that they know not to do that again, I have to bring it up." Katy says turning to face Charlie.

"Katy, that's not necessary." Charlie says dizzy before falling to the ground. "Charlie, you aren't strong enough to move on your own. I'll tell them, then I'll take you back home." Katy says before turning to face Kitty and Dudley. "Charlie had a good couple of close friends before his father made him work for him. As soon as those friends found out, not only did they stop being his friends, they started to insult him and once everyday when they see him, they'd say the world would be better off if he wasn't alive. Charlie may be strong but his emotional state is never going to recover from that." Katy says sadly before taking a breather. "So we have to always compliment him?" Dudley says confused. "No, just don't say anything bad about him directly to him." Katy says before helping Charlie up. "You guys can return back to your headquarters, I'll take Charlie back home so he can rest for tomorrow." Katy says setting Charlie's right arm over her shoulder before walking away.

Kitty, Dudley, Katy, and Charlie head over to the tuff mobile. Kitty drops off Katy and Charlie and Charlie's house before heading back to base. Chief and Keswick stand outside of tuff hq. "How did it go agents?" Chief says smiling. "He's safe, he just needs some time to get himself together." Kitty says looking back at Charlie's apartment a bit depressed. "Alright, as long as he's safe that's all that matters." Chief says smiling. "I'll go drop off Snaptrap at the prison." Kitty says heading back over to the tuff mobile. "Suits me, Agent Puppy, you are free to do what you please, as long as it doesn't damage anything." Chief says smiling before he and Keswick head back into tuff hq.

Kitty hops into the tuff mobile and heads over to the prison. When Kitty arrives at the prison, she hands over an apprehended Snaptrap to the guards. "I will be plotting my revenge." Snaptrap says as the guards escort him inside. The camera follows Snaptrap and the guards into the prison. Snaptrap is escorted past the cafeteria to the warden's office. The camera turns and enters the cafeteria and looks at a table where Madame Catastrophe and Chameleon are talking. The camera maneuvers through the jumble of inmates to a couple of feet away from Madame Catastrophe and Chameleon.

"This better be good Madame Catastrophe, I'm thinking of ways to destroy Agent Charlie Cheetah and Tuff." Chameleon says mildly agitated. "I have an idea that will allow you to do just that. Charlie may be strong mentally and physically, but he's emotionally weak." Madame Catastrophe says annoyed with the way the Chameleon is talking to her. "I see what you're getting at. I am done with my time tomorrow. I can just transform into a girl that Charlie will fall in love with. I'll lure him into a trap and destroy him, then tuff will be a sitting duck." The Chameleon says grinning. "No, that won't work. Charlie's instincts will alert him to you, but we can use that to our advantage. Tuff is willing to trust any new agent until proven not to trust them. Transform into someone to get Kitty's affections, Charlie's instincts will still alert him to you, but the rest of tuff will believe it just to be jealousy, eventually Charlie will be fired from Tuff then it can be destroyed." Madame Catastrophe says with a stern but relatively pleased smile. "Wonderful plan, I'll get right to it once I'm released." Chameleon says laughing a bit. "You better." Madame Catastrophe says before leaving the prison cafeteria.

Back at Charlie's apartment, Charlie looks through the tuff database of prison inmates and their release dates. "So the Chameleon is getting released tomorrow, I have to stay on guard. Just hope that things don't get any worse for me." Charlie says before shutting down the computer and laying down on his bed. Charlie eventually falls asleep.


	27. Wolf in Cat's Fur

Wolf in Cat's Fur

**Note: I may be willing to do an after story for this following the end of this story, but only if people want one.**

Charlie works on the Linerunner by outfitting it with chemical neutralizing aerosols when his wrist-com beeps. "All agents report to the boardroom, we have a new agent." Chief says rather joyfully. Charlie gets up and puts the tool box in the Linerunner's trunk before closing and locking the trunk. Charlie then dashes toward the boardroom. Charlie takes his seat with Kitty to his right and Dudley to his left. "Agents, we have a new member here with us. Please welcome Agent Patrick or Pat Panther." Chief says as he motions to the doors behind the agents. All the agents turn to face the doors and sees a tall panther dressed in black clothing with a pair of black sunglasses on. Kitty falls head over heels in love with Pat as Pat walks over to Chief. Charlie, however, doesn't hold the same amount of enthusiasm toward the newcomer.

"Thank you for the warm welcome Chief. Hello everyone, I am Patrick Panther it is nice to meet all of you." Pat says as he looks over at Kitty. Kitty averts her gaze, madly in love with Pat. Pat gives a calm and relaxed smirk. "You may return to your business, I'll be assigning Agent Panther to a unit sometime today." Chief says as he and most of the agents leave the room. "Kitty, come on, let's spar." Charlie says to Kitty. Kitty snaps out of her daydream. "Sorry Charlie, but I'll have to cancel, I want to talk with Pat for a while." Kitty says with a mix of sadness and joy. "Alright." Charlie says only slightly annoyed as he leaves the room. Kitty heads up to Pat and chats with him.

Charlie takes a seat at his cubicle and leans back in the chair with his feet on his desk. "My instincts don't lie. That's the Chameleon, the problem is how to I expose him without having to resort to getting him wet and making myself look like a hypocrit." Charlie says to himself. "Just admit it, you're jealous of Pat since Kitty's smitten with him." Dudley says from behind Charlie. "I'll admit it, I am jealous of him, but I know that's the Chameleon in disguise, my instincts never fail me." Charlie says looking up at the ceiling still calm and collected. "Have you ever been jealous before?" Dudley says smiling a bit. "No, but..." Charlie says starting to lose his calm a bit. "There's my point, you are letting your emotions have a detrimental effect on your instincts." Dudley says interrupting. Charlie gets moderately angry as he sits up in his chair. "That does it, I'm going to end this discussion by testing him." Charlie says getting out of his chair.

"Agents Cheetah, Katswell, and Puppy, you three are assigned to check up on Birdbrain to make sure he's not up to anything." Chief says to the three of them over their wrist-coms. "Chief, I suggest that Agent Panther be assigned to our unit. I want to put my suspicions of him being the Chameleon to rest hopefully." Charlie replies over his wrist-com. "I don't know why you'd think he was the Chameleon but very well. I'll have him meet up with your team at your vehicle." Chief replies a bit worried. "Alright Chief." Charlie says before ending the transmission.

Charlie and Dudley head down to the garage and see Kitty and Pat. Kitty runs over and hugs Charlie. "Thank you for letting Pat join our team, but why do think that he's the Chameleon?" Kitty says with a mixture of joy and confusion. "He was released from prison today, but like I said, this will end my doubts on him, hopefully." Charlie says as he goes into the driver's seat of the Linerunner. "I am very happy to be assigned with Tuff's best team." Pat says as he heads into the back of the Linerunner. "We are far from the best, we need all the help we can get at the time." Charlie says as Kitty goes into the back along with Pat and Dudley joins the two of them.

Charlie drives off toward Birdbrain's lair and see Bat guarding the perimeter, so he stops the Linerunner far off from the lair. "Why are we stopping so soon?" Pat says looking around. "Bat is guarding the entrance, but now that I think about it, he's nothing to worry about." Charlie says starting up the Linerunner again and he drives it straight into Bat, knocking him over the cliff. "Oops, didn't expect that." Charlie says embarrassed. "Let's get this over with, who knows what Birdbrain is up to." Pat says grumbling. "Pat's right Charlie." Kitty says getting on Charlie's nerves. "We're here already, it shouldn't be that hard to take down Birdbrain." Charlie says pretending to be calm as he exits the Linerunner to look around the base. He sees that the base hasn't really changed. "Okay, things appear safe. Let's go, but stay alert." Charlie says running into Birdbrain's lair.

"Is he always like this?" Pat says running after Charlie next to Kitty. "Yeah, it's sweet of him, but it's also annoying." Kitty says joining Pat. Kitty and Pat turn around and see Dudley just lounging around. "Dudley." Pat calls over to Dudley. "Huh, oh, moving." Dudley says moving to Kitty and Pat before the three of them follow Charlie. As they get closer, they start hearing the sounds of explosions and they see Owl knocked out on the ground before coming across Charlie who is avoiding shots by the Thunderbird Cannon before taking cover behind a mirror. Birdbrain sees the other tuff agents. He turns and fires the Thunderbird at them.

They take cover behind containers of birdseed. "Now what, we can't do anything?" Dudley says grumbling. "Pat, I need you to aim for the piping 30 degrees toward Birdbrain from above your head and again at the piping roughly 45 degrees toward Birdbrain." Charlie says over to Pat. "Can you say that in lame man's terms?" Pat says confused. "Alright, the are two metal rings on a piece of pipe near Birdbrain in the ceiling. I need you to aim roughly one inch away from the second ring and again at the ring closest to Birdbrain." Charlie says as the four still take cover.

"Why am I the one that has to do it?" Pat says a bit suspicious. "You are the only person right now that can shoot down that pipe without making yourself a target." Charlie says starting to lose what little patience he has left. "Oh, alright." Pat says as he aims his laser and fires them at the points Charlie described. Charlie follows the movement of the pipe before jumping from behind the mirror. Birdbrain turns to aim the Thunderbird at Charlie, but the piece of pipe falls on top of the tip of the Thunderbird, knocking the edge of it onto the floor. Charlie jumps onto the edge of the Thunderbird. Birdbrain tries to get the Thunderbird to move but can't. Charlie jumps off the Thunderbird and fly kicks Birdbrain into a wall and apprehends him.

"Okay, he's no longer a threat." Charlie calls over to Kitty, Dudley, and Pat. "Sorry for not letting you guys get a crack at him, but I want this done as much as Pat does." Charlie says as he slings an unconscious Birdbrain over his shoulder. "It's alright, let's take him to the can and report back to Chief." Pat says smiling. "Agreed. Pat, my instincts still are saying for me not to trust you, but I have seen you in action so I guess I can ignore them. Also, I'm saying that it would be impossible for you to get reassigned since Dudley and Kitty like having you as part of the team. To be honest, I don't mind having you here myself." Charlie says as the four of them head back to the Linerunner. Charlie throws Birdbrain into the prisoner transport section of the Linerunner before getting into the driver's seat. "Thanks Charlie, that means a lot." Pat says smiling as he, Kitty, and Dudley get into the Linerunner.

Charlie drives back to Tuff HQ. "Pat, I trust that you and Kitty will give Chief the debrief. I'll drop Birdbrain off at the slammer, return to headquarters then work on the Linerunner a bit more." Charlie says as Pat, Kitty, and Dudley get out of the Linerunner. "No sweat man." Pat says waving to Charlie before Charlie drives off. Kitty and Pat give Chief the debrief while Charlie drops Birdbrain off at the prison. Charlie returns while Pat and Kitty are still debriefing Chief. Charlie gets out of the Linerunner. Charlie is about to begin work on the Linerunner when he gets the urge to go to the bathroom. He heads up through the elevator and goes inside the closest restroom and enters a stall.

Pat finishes debriefing to Chief and enters the same restroom that Charlie's in. Pat changes to the Chameleon. "Eh-hehe. This is wonderful. Agent Kitty Katswell is in love with me and Charlie trusts me. It'll make it all the easier to get Charlie fired then destroy tuff." The Chameleon says unaware that Charlie's in the restroom. Charlie overhears the conversation and curses himself for not listening to his instincts earlier. "Just like my instincts told me. He is the Chameleon. Now that I know his plan and who he really is, it won't be that hard for me to blow his cover and get him sent back to jail." Charlie thinks to himself. The Chameleon changes back into Pat and Pat leaves the restroom and heads over to the cubicles to where Kitty is.

Charlie leaves the restroom two minutes later and heads back down to the Linerunner. "I can't go saying he's the Chameleon today as people would just believe I am making stories up out of jealousy. They'll probably take me seriously tomorrow." Charlie thinks to himself as he works on the Linerunner. The rest of the day passes and the tuff agents eventually retreat back to their homes. Charlie lays down on his bed thinking about blowing the Chameleon's cover tower before he falls asleep.


	28. Split Opinions

Split Opinions

The next morning, Charlie arrives at work early in hopes of blowing the Chameleon's cover as Pat, but that plan proves impossible early on. As soon as he steps out of the Linerunner inside of the tuff parking lot, he sees Pat, Dudley, and Kitty. "What's going on here? Charlie says looking at the three of them. "We have a new mission. Snaptrap plans on using an invisibility helmet for some evil purpose. Chief says for us to deal with him." Pat says looking serious. Charlie looks over and sees that Kitty and Pat are closer both literally and metaphorically. In conjuction with the fact that Charlie knows that Pat is really the Chameleon adds to Charlie's internal frustration regarding the image in front of him.

Charlie remains calm and gets back into the driver's seat for the Linerunner. "Let's go then, I want to have a one on one talk with Kitty." Charlie says as he buckles himself into the driver's seat. "About what Charlie?" Kitty asks curiously as she sits between Pat and a door in the back of the Linerunner. Dudley takes the final seat in the back of the Linerunner. "If I told you right now, it wouldn't be one on one." Charlie says as he starts the Linerunner back up. Charlie spins the Linerunner around and punches the gas as high as he can get it, swerving in and out of mildly dense traffic of Petropolis streets. "Charlie you can can slow down a bit, or a lot." Kitty says as she collides with the door on several occassions. "Sorry Kitty." Charlie says as he slows down the Linerunner.

Charlie stops only a couple inches from the pathway to Doom's lair and gets out of the Linerunner. Kitty, Pat and Dudley all get out shortly afterwards. "This isn't right. They should've heard us arriving. I drove as loud as a pack of rhinos." Charlie says walking around Doom's lair. "Maybe they are inside waiting for us so they can surrender." Pat says motioning his hands to emphasize his point. "No, I know villains. I'm heading in to deal with traps, you can follow when you please." Charlie says before running into Doom's lair.

"Is he always like this?" Pat says looking over at Kitty, who's cheeks turn red. "Yeah, he cares for the team, that's kind of him and all, but he can be a worry wart at time." Kitty says nodding her head. "We should go help him." Pat says before running after Charlie. "Wait for me." Kitty says following Pat. "DUDLEY!" Kitty yells out to Dudley. "Huh? Hey, stop leaving me behind." Dudley says grumbling as he runs to catch up.

Pat, Kitty, and Dudley walk through the cave and see Franciso knocked out to the side as well as several traps that were placed and made very poorly. When Kitty, Dudley, and Pat arrive at the center of Doom headquarters they see Charlie in the center of the room with his eyes closed. "Charlie what are you doing?" Pat says confounded at Charlie's actions. "I agree with Pat, what are you doing?" Kitty says slightly embarrassed. "Shhhh, they are all invisible, I need to hear them to stop them." Charlie says keeping his eyes closed. "This is ridiculous." Pat says walking around before bumping into something or someone that he couldn't see. "Oomph." Francisco says invisible. "I stand corrected." Pat says running back over to Charlie.

"Get behind cover, it's going to start soon now." Charlie says searching around. A bunch of lasers fly from several directions. Charlie opens his eye and does flips over to an area where one of the lasers are coming from. He grabs the person and throws them at where another one of the lasers are coming from and the two people or things collide and the lasers stop. The last source of the lasers stop and starts running off. Charlie hears the footsteps. "Kitty, target at 10 o'clock from the way you are facing." Charlie calls over to Kitty. Kitty sticks her left leg out at the specified spot and she feels a brief pressure on it before something or someone falls to the ground.

"Dudley, you, Kitty and Pat work on finding the helmet for that one, while I deal with these two." Charlie says before heading over to where the two other invisible people or things are and uses his paws to feel around for something mechanical. He comes across what he is looking for on one of them and pulls it off, revealing an unconscious Snaptrap. Charlie repeats the same thing with the other person or thing and pulls off the helmet, the other thing actually turning out to be Francisco who is knocked out from the impact. Charlie looks over and sees Dudley jumping with joy along with Kitty and Pat who are standing side by side near an apprehended Ollie. Charlie struggles but manages to hold back his anger over the sight of Kitty and Pat before handcuffing Snaptrap and Francisco.

Charlie takes Francisco and Snaptrap by the handcuffs and puts them in the prison transport part of the Linerunner as Kitty puts Ollie in the same transport. Charlie locks up the prison transport and sees that he's the only person that isn't inside the Linerunner and heads to the driver seat and takes the criminals to the prison before converting the back part of the Linerunner back into it's original form and drives back to TUFF HQ. Once Charlie arrives in the garage of HQ, the rest of the team exit and go their own ways. Charlie grabs Kitty's arm stopping her from walking away with Pat. "I still need to talk to you Kitty." Charlie says with a loose but cautious grip on Kitty's arm. "Alright Charlie." Kitty says nervous and slightly worried about what Charlie has to say that the two of them need to be alone.

Charlie looks around and waits for the coast to be clear of anyone else before he takes a deep breath. "Kitty, Pat is really the Chameleon." Charlie says calmly, expecting an outraged outburst and isn't disappointed when he sees Kitty's face. "Charlie, that's ridiculous, you can't prove it. You are just jealous that I love Pat now, so you decide to make lies about him." Kitty says outraged. "Kitty, I saw him change into the Chameleon myself, you have to believe me." Charlie says doing what he can not to flat out cry. "Charlie, stop saying lies about him or we're through." Kitty says getting angrier. "Kitty, I'm not, please believe me." Charlie says struggling to hold back his tears. "Charlie, we're through." Kitty says before pulling her arm out of Charlie's grasp then walks away.

Charlie turns his back toward Kitty and sheds a couple of tears before wiping them away with the sleeve of his shirt. "Kitty may not believe me, but Chief has to believe me." Charlie says before heading up the elevator into the actual base. Charlie heads toward Chief's office and knocks on his door. "Come in." Chief says from the other side of the door. Charlie opens the door and takes a seat in front of the desk. "Ah, Agent Cheetah. What do you need?" Chief says smiling toward Charlie.

"Chief, Pat is really the Chameleon in disguise. I don't know what his plan is but I don't want to see it happen." Charlie says calmly. "Agent Cheetah, I think that all of our initial suspicions toward you have gotten to you. Besides, Agent Katswell told me about the break up and as skilled as you are, I have to agree with her. You need some time to calm down, so I'll be sending you on vacation to calm down and relax." Chief says rather depressed. "Chief, I'm fine. Yes, I'm upset that me and Kitty broke up, but I am not one to waste your time." Charlie says starting to hate his luck. "No buts Agent Cheetah, you are now on vacation for one week." Chief says starting to lose some of his patience.

Charlie growls, but not at Chief, but rather at his own stupidity for not knowing it was the Chameleon sooner and for not doing anything about it as soon as possible, but to Chief it sounds like he's angry at him. "Agent Cheetah, stop that or you are fired, do I make myself clear?" Chief says obviously angry. Charlie takes a deep breath and calms down. "Alright Chief. I'll leave tomorrow." Charlie says before getting up and leaving Chief's office. Charlie heads back down to the garage and hops into the Linerunner and drives back to his apartment. Inside a bathroom that he locked, Pat watches as Charlie drives away in the Linerunner. Pat changes into the Chameleon. "This is perfect, with Agent Cheetah out of the way, I'll have no problem destroying Agents Puppy and Katswell then TUFF." Chameleon says laughing to himself quietly before changing back into Pat before unlocking and exiting the bathrooom.

Charlie arrives at his apartment and unlocks it, he looks around sighing about this rotten turn of events. "All that I had to do to make up for my past mistakes, was it really worth it?" Charlie thinks to himself. Charlie packs up one briefcase full of clothes and a second briefcase with racing gear. Charlie sets the two briefcases down near his couch before heading into his dresser and pulling out a card with a red wire and racing wheel design. "Never thought I'd use this again. The guys will be glad to see me though." Charlie says as he puts the card into his pocket.

Charlie pulls out a cellphone and then quickly dials a number. After a while a voice is heard on the other side of the phone. "Hey there Katy." Charlie says with Katy's side of the conversation unable to be made. "I'm fine, just some relationship problems." ... "Yeah, and that person is actually the Chameleon." ... "I tried to tell her and Chief, they both said I was just jealous." ... "I am and I told that right to them up front, but the still didn't believe me." ... "I am on a forced vacation to get some time to calm down. I'm going back to meet up with the guys for the tournament." ... "Yeah, I should be allowed to go straight to the finals with my team since of my previous wins on the seasonal circuits." ... "Thanks, I would like you to keep hold of my wrist-com while I'm off." ... "Yeah, I expect the Chameleon to be making his move sometime while I'm away." ... "Thanks Katy, you're the best. Love you sis." Charlie says before closing his phone.

Charlie takes his briefcases down and out of the apartment and puts them into the Linerunner and has it change into the Gradine. Charlie then flies off out of sight of Petropolis.


	29. Demented Truth

Demented Truth

Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the wait

Kitty, Pat, and Dudley meet up before heading to Chief's office. "Agents Panther, Katswell, and Puppy. The Chameleon has stolen several items over night. The three of you are to apprehend him and return the items." Chief says waiting for one particular question. "Where's Charlie and why isn't he joining us?" Kitty says occupying the seat on the right, Pat in the middle chair and Dudley on the left. "I've put agent Cheetah on a vacation as he was making accusations that Agent Panther is really the Chameleon." Chief says frowning as he sends the reply. "He said that he trust me, did I do something wrong?" Pat says surprised from the remarks and leans forward in his seat resting his elbows on his knees and his head on his hands. "He's just jealous Pat, don't take it seriously." Kitty says as he places her left hand on Pat's shoulder. "Thanks Kitty, that means a lot." He says turning and flashing a smile toward Kitty.

All the way in Italy, Charlie walks up to a door and knocks three times. "When does the moonlight surpass the sun?" A voice says from the other sign of the door. "During every night as we shine from the abyss." Charlie replies calmly. No answer comes from the voice on the other side of the door, but it eventually opens up and a group of five guys run out of the room and pull him into the room. "Whoa, calm down you guys. It's nice to see you all again. Tyler, Frank, Lou, Serge, and don't think I forgot about you Vince." He says as he looks at each of the five guys. "What did you expect Charlie? It's been past a year since you raced with us, we thought you had forgotten all about us." Vince says as each of the guys smile at Charlie as he says their names.

"Well, anyways captain, it's nice to have you back." Lou says as he heads over and pats Charlie on the back. "That's true, your sister told us you were heading over so we got the judges to allow you to join us in the finals." Serge says smiling brightly. "That's good to hear. I just hope I haven't lost my edge." Charlie says calmly. "Charlie, if you even dulled your edge, we'd still win, but I'll shake you until your edge is sharp again afterwards." Tyler says laughing some. "Good to hear, anyways, let's get this show on the road." Charlie says as he looks around and sees his boat in the dock still in mint condition. "We've been taking good care of your ride while you were gone." Frank proclaims proudly. "That's wonderful, didn't want to have to make a new one." Charlie replies relieved.

Dudley, Kitty, and Pat arrive at the Chameleon's house in the tuffmobile. "Is it just me or is it concerning that the Chameleon isn't outside firing at us?" Kitty says growing uneasy. "He might just not be there. If he isn't there, we can find spots to ambush him and make this quick." Pat says before getting out of the tuff mobile. "That could be true Pat." Kitty replies calming down a bit as she and Dudley exit the tuffmobile after Pat.

Kitty, Dudley and Pat move throughout the Chameleon's house and arrive at the center of the Chameleon's house. "This doesn't feel right, no traps and no sign of the Chameleon." Kitty says getting uneasy again. "He's probably just out, since we are here, we'll be able to position ourselves for an ambush when he arrives." Pat says rather calmly. "Good thinking Pat, Charlie would make some long and hard to follow plan where multiple things can and do go wrong." Dudley says after sighing relieved. "That's only because of you Dudley. We should start looking for the spots for that ambush." Kitty says annoyed at Dudley first then calmly.

Dudley, Kitty, and Pat look around for hiding spot and Pat finds the lever that drops down the blast resistant glass. "Hey. Kitty, Dudley, I think I've found a lever to where the Chameleon might be." Pat says pointing to the lever. "Nice job Pat, Dudley, get ready with the handcuffs." Kitty says anxious. "Pat, go ahead." Dudley says once he's ready. Pat heads over to the lever and pulls down on it and doesn't get anywhere. He pushes down on it and pushes it down and breaks it. "Oops." Pat says looking at the lever. "It's alright Pat." Kitty says as she waits for the door to open. A giant glass in the shape of a cat's head falls and lands around the two of them.

"What the?! Pat, get us out of here." Kitty says in mild panic. "Pat, don't you mean the Chameleon?" Pat says as he changes back into the Chameleon. "Kitty, your boyfriend's the CHAMELEON!" Dudley announces before freaking out running around inside the glass. "Wait, but that means that Charlie was telling the truth." Kitty says depressed about the idea that not only were her instincts were wrong, but also the fact that she didn't believe Charlie who had been telling the truth on several occasions. "Yes, he had been. I don't know how he found out, but you all didn't believe him, but now it's too late for him to save any of you. Now just have to figure out a way to destroy the two of you." The Chameleon says before pacing around.

Kitty goes up to her wrist-com. "Charlie, it's me, Kitty. Please answer me." Kitty says very disheartened from the turn of events. "What do you want?" A voice says as a voice answers Kitty's call. The voice is not Charlie's but rather his older sister, Katy's. "Hey Katy, can you please get Charlie?" Kitty replies, Katy's appearance not really helping her mood.

"Let me guess, the Chameleon finally revealed himself to being your so called boyfriend Pat?" Katy says unsurprised and remarkably accurate with her 'guess'. "Yeah, but how did you know?" Kitty says surprised by Katy's knowledge into the situation. "Duh, I'm his sister and the one person that he tells everything. As soon as he got put on that forced vacation by your chief he called me and told me what had happened and asked me to pick up his communicator while he's away." Katy says obviously still upset by the turn of events that have occurred to her brother.

"Sorry about all that, can you please tell him I'm sorry?" Kitty says obviously feeling really bad as it is and Katy's talking only making her feeling worse. "I don't see why I should. Charlie may not be the best person in the world, but he has been put through enough already, I don't want to be put at fault for adding another bad memory to Charlie's list." Katy says turning from angry upset to sad upset. "I promise that I'll make it up to him, but me and Dudley need his help right now." Kitty says practically begging for Charlie.

"Fine, hold on. I'll transfer you over to his racing communicator." Katy says before Kitty hears a beep on her communicator.

Back in Italy, Charlie steers through the narrow channels of Venice, Italy in a souped up boat. The boat remained in a near perfect condition despite Charlie keeps bumping into walls of the waterways. "Charlie, what's wrong man?" Vince says to him from across the team's private channel during the race, seriously concerned by all the noise. "I'm fine Vince." Charlie says feigning having a problem. "Man Charlie, I've known you long enough that if you aren't weaving through the waterways, then something is wrong. There's no point in hiding it, just tell me what's the problem." Vince says obviously seeing through Charlie's facade. "Fine, it's just a couple of problems back at work." Charlie says defeated that he is unable to hide what ails him.

"You mean business related or personal like with your girlfriend who is also a coworker?" Vince says as both Charlie and himself don't know that the rest of the guys on Charlie's team are secretly listening in on the conversation. "Both actually. Someone who wants to destroy the place where I work is capable of shifting their shape and form. He's taken on the form of the guy that my ex-girlfriend is currently dating. To be honest, I wasn't entirely suspicious of him myself, but I discovered him while in the restroom after our first mission. I tried to tell both my ex-girlfriend and my boss, both of them just blew off my accusations and claimed that I was just jealous. To be honest, at first I was, but after discovering the truth, I lost that jealousy and trusted Kitty to listen to me. I fear that the Chameleon will be trying something..." He says before growing silent.

"Charlie, I don't have much experience with girls as I never had a girlfriend, you know being in an underground and illegal gondola racing circuit, but you deserve someone better than her." Vince says rather depressed but then rather upset. "I love her regardless of what happens between the two of us, but I am just worried if it's all worth it in the end." He says before he gets a different connection online with his own. "Charlie, she'll discover what she's lost eventually." Lou says butting in. "That's partially what I'm afraid of. Hold on you guys, I got a call from my sis." He says before changing connections. "Yo sis, what's going on?" He talks to Katy. "Charlie, I'm connecting you over to Kitty, just please hear her through." Katy says deeply terrified of how Charlie will take it. "Okay, I'm on my way." Charlie says before changing channels. "Sorry guys, the Chameleon's made his move. Vince, as my right hand man and my closest friend, I'm transferring over the visual positions and uplinking the neural connection from your helmet to my boat's wheel." Charlie says as he waits for the other's replies.

"Go get your girl Charlie." The guys all say together. "Thanks guys, but it won't be that easy." Charlie replies before quickly typing in several keys and his ride effectively is driving on it's own at first glance. Charlie hops out of his boat and jumps onto a wall near him. He climbs on before taking out a second controller and entering in several keys. The Gradine flies overhead and drops a rope ladder. He latches on and presses a key and the ladder retracts, lifting him up into the cockpit. Charlie types in several codes into the central computer for the Gradine and Kitty's face shows up on the monitor. "Hello Kitty." Charlie says solemnly as the Gradine begins his flight. "Charlie, I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for not believing you earlier. I hope you aren't mad at me." Kitty answers devastated at seeing the face of the person that she didn't listen to, when he had been right the entire time along with her ex-boyfriend. "I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself for not telling Chief earlier, this might have not happened if I did it." Charlie replies as he leaves the general area of Italy on his way to Petropolis in the USA. Kitty begins a response before she is cut off.

In the Chameleon's lair, Kitty is troubled and upset by the sudden cutoff. "No more talking, you had your chance and you blew it." The Chameleon says smiling victoriously. "Not like you can expect him to get here in time to save you." The Chameleon says heading over to the detonator for the cat bomb. Before he can get to it, the power gets cut for his house. The Chameleon looks around angrily. Dudley is able to hear Charlie and Kitty uses her eyesight to see Charlie sneak around the Chameleon. The Chameleon turns around searching for Charlie and sees him smirking. Before the Chameleon can react, Charlie grabs him by his shoulder, spins the two of them around and slams him into the wall. The Chameleon is disoriented from the spin and the impact. Charlie uses his claws as an alternative lever to lift up the glass.

As the glass gets lifted up Kitty and Dudley wait for it to be high enough that they can run under it. That time arrives and the two of them make a dash to escape. The chameleon shoots his tongue at Charlie, knocking him away from the lever and causing it to fall back down. Dudley and Kitty hit their heads pretty hard along the glass but manage to escape, though now both of them are unconscious. He growls and looks at the Chameleon, his eyes glow orange in the lights of the room. The Chameleon shoots his tongue at Charlie. Charlie grabs his tongue without hesitation and pulls the Chameleon towards his. As the Chameleon flies towards him, Charlie does a flip kick sending the Chameleon into the air. Charlie waits for the Chameleon to come down before grabbing him. Charlie spins and slams Chameleon into a wall again, but this time rushing at him. Shortly after the Chameleon hits the wall, Charlie does a flying kick, sending him back into the wall. As the Chameleon falls down to the ground, Charlie picks him up and glares at him.

"I might be a hero, but if you dare try to pull anything like that again, I'll show you the villain that I could still be. Do I make myself clear?" Charlie says with a glare colder than an iceberg that freezes the Chameleon in his tracks. The Chameleon slowly nods his head.

"Good, now stand still." Charlie says grinning as he slams the Chameleon down to the ground and handcuffs him. Charlie escorts the Chameleon over to the prisoner transport section of the Linerunner. Charlie then heads over and picks up Kitty and Dudley and carries them into the seats of the Linerunner and buckles them in. Charlie checks over everything to make sure nothing else goes wrong. Once everything is up to his level, he hops into the driver's seat and heads to the prison to drop off the Chameleon before his is able to try anything. Next he hands Dudley off to his mother Peg then goes and puts Kitty in her bed before heading to Tuff HQ.

Charlie walks through the mostly empty Tuff HQ building all the way to Chief's office. Charlie notices that the light is still on and breathes a sigh of relief and knocks on the door. "Come in." Chief says unnerved by something.

Chief, albeit slightly angry that he cut his forced vacation short, is happy that Charlie not only stopped the Chameleon, but at the same time without causing too much harm to Kitty and Dudley. "I suppose some apologies are in order. Sorry for not believing you at first Agent Cheetah. You're sister contacted us after the Chameleon made his move." Chief says embarrassed moderately displeased with himself. "Don't sweat it Chief, I was fooled myself at first by his disguise. Anyways, I'm here to drop off the report of the mission. I also have a request." Charlie says setting down the stack of papers showing the events of the mission. "I'll do what I can Agent Cheetah, what is your request?" Chief says having a good idea what the request might be.

"Today's events have put me in a particularly tough spot when it comes to working with Kitty and Dudley. I'd like to request to work by myself for a while. I know that Kitty will not like it, but I need some time to myself and think while still doing what I can to help out." Charlie says rather disheartened by the fact that he has to do this, but he has to do it to put his mind at ease. Chief contemplates the options along with the pros and cons of his options. After a minute of thought, Chief shakes his head agreeing to the request.

"Very well, you are to work on your own tomorrow until you feel you are able to return to work with Agents Katswell and Puppy." Chief says solemnly nodding his head. "Thanks Chief. Anything else you need to talk to me about?" Charlie says calmly on the outside, but on the inside he was in a wreck. "No that is all Agent Cheetah, rest for tomorrow." Chief says unsure of whether or not to sound happy or sad. "I will, you do the same Chief." Charlie says as he stands up and walks away.


End file.
